La venganza del Dragón
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Ginny comienza su 5º año y aún se siente atraída por el niño que vivió, un pequeño accidente le traerá pensamientos, un sorpresivo regalo en venganza los confundirá bastante, un rubio lo aclarará fuera de su arrogancia causada por su padre y Voldemort.FIN
1. Default Chapter

_La venganza del Dragón._

Capítulo #1 "El expreso" 

Ginny normalmente despertaba tarde, pero ése soleado día despertó temprano, estaba emocionada, ya que ése día regresarían a Howarts, se bañó y se arregló, ésta Ginny ya no era la pequeña niña inocente, ése verano había estado a su favor, era más alta, sus facciones eran más finas, su roja cabellera quedaba un po9co más debajo de sus hombros, habí9a desarrollado bien su cuerpo, con unas curvas bien formadas, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su voz se había agudizado un poco, salió de su habitación para desayunar dispuesta a comenzar su 5º año en el colegio, al bajar encontró a su madre haciendo el desayuno:

-buenos días mamá-

-buenos días querida ¿has dormido bien?

-si- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa

-buenos días- saludó una chica de cabello castaño desordenado

-Ginny, ¿estás aquí abajo tan temprano?- preguntó Hermione

-si, los nervios no me dejaron dormir más- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que sonreía

-si, yo tampoco- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a Ginny

Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar los restantes que estaban en la casa, primero Ron, luego Harry y al final los gemelos. Harry y Hermione habían pasado sus vacaciones en la madriguera. Sin embargo, la presencia de Harry ponía nerviosa a Ginny, cuando Harry la miraba no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Ginny sabía que para Harry ella nunca sería nada más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, ya que posiblemente hubiera alguien en quien Harry estuviera interesado, pensamiento que hacía a Ginny deprimirse, por eso se había hecho el propósito de olvidarse de él, ya q si esperaba que él sintiera algo por ella simplemente se estaba haciendo de falsas ilusiones, estaba dispuesta a seguir con su vida normal y seguramente un día lo olvidaría.

Después de desayunar se fueron a la estación, una vez dentro del andén 9 ¾ subieron al tren y partieron, además ése año Ginny comenzaba su labor de prefecta de Griffindor, así que ella y Hermione se separaron para hacer sus rondas en el tren, una vez que terminó se dirigió al compartimiento de prefectos, el cual estaba vacío, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó a esperar a Hermione, mientras miraba por la ventana.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió:

-vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Malfoy con su tono frío de costumbre

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?- dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad

-resulta que soy prefecta de Griffindor, para tu conocimiento- dijo Ginny con tono despectivo y fijándose nuevamente a la ventana

-vaya, así que, vienes de mal humor hoy ¿no?- dijo Malfoy burlándose

-no, simplemente no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo discutiendo contigo- dijo molesta

-creo que usas mejor tu tiempo hablando que quedándote ahí viendo vegetación- dijo Malfoy cerrando la puerta y sentándose lejos de Ginny

-pues prefiero ver la vegetación a gastar mi voz hablando con alguien que no vale ni mi tiempo ni la pena- dijo Ginny dando por terminada la discusión.

Draco se quedó examinándola unos segundos, el verano la había favorecido, nunca se había fijado en esos detalles, sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo especial, unas curvas bien formadas, piernas torneadas, su pelirroja cabellera caía suavemente sobre su espalda, sus labios rojizos se veían tiernos pero provocadores, en ése momento Draco volvió a la realidad, era cierto que se había puesto muy bella, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones ya que nunca podría verla como otra cosa que no fuera una "pobretona Weasley".

Ginny sintió la mirada de cierto indeseable Slytherin:

-¿se te perdió algo, Malfoy?- dijo Ginny con mirada de desprecio sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

-¿por qué, Weasley?- dijo Malfoy secamente

-por que me mirabas mientras sonreías-

-es que pensaba.......-

-¿En serio?, ¿desde cuando piensas?- dijo Ginny burlonamente cortando a Malfoy

-desde siempre, Weasley, aunque......- dijo Malfoy mirándola de arriba abajo

-¿aunque, que?-

pues, veo que traes una túnica nueva- dijo Malfoy mofándose

-¿y?- dijo Ginny suponiendo lo que se avecinaba, poniéndose en pie rápidamente

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?,¿acaso tu padre vendió su alma al diablo para comprarla?- dijo burlón, mientras se ponía en pie, en ése instante se abrió la puerta, en dónde aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle.

-eres un idiota- dijo Ginny mientras salía empujando a aquellos dos gorilas

-Queda oficialmente inaugurado el 6º año- dijo Malfoy secamente mientras salía del compartimiento seguido de sus compinches.


	2. una extraña reacción

Bueno como prometí aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la historia y que por petición de muchas personas tuve que actualizar rápido.

Solo aclaro que los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling a excepción de Scarlett que es de mi propiedad. Y bueno sin mas aquí los dejo con el fic.

_Capítulo #2 "Una extraña reacción"_

Llegaron poco tiempo después a Howarts, los de primer año siguieron a Hagrid a las lanchas, mientras que los prefectos guiaban a sus respectivas casas, entre tanto barullo se escucharon varias voces:

-Ravenclaw, por aquí-

-Hufflepuf, síganme-

-Griffindor, por acá y no se separen-

-Slytherin, muévanse-

Los prefectos guiaron a sus casas al Gran Comedor, mientras se sentaban, una pequeña mirada se cruzó entre Ginny y Malfoy, pero rápidamente voltearon para evadirla, poco tiempo después entró la profesora McGonagall, seguida de un amplio grupo de niños, se dirigieron al fondo del Gran Comedor y comenzó la selección.

Una vez terminada la selección, el director se puso en pie, dispuesto a dirigir unas palabras.

-Para los alumnos de primer año, les informo que el bosque prohibido queda fuera de los alcances para cualquier alumno. Segundo, el señor Filch me ha pedido recordarles que cualquier alumno que sea sorprendido merodeando los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la noche será severamente castigado, bien. Sólo me queda algo que decir, sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo año y , que el banquete comience. De pronto las bandejas aparecieron repletas de comida y empezaron a comer.

Mientras cenaban, Ginny meditaba, cuando miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cruzándose con unos ojos grises que ella evadió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco, no sabía por qué eso le gustaba, y continuó pensando cuando de vez en cuando sentía esa mirada fría nuevamente. Ginny se hundió en sus pensamientos y regresó al expreso; era cierto que Malfoy era muy guapo y que era de los mas codiciados de la escuela, y muchas se desmayaban del simple hecho de verlo pasar, pero.....era......un Malfoy, esa palabra lo decía todo: arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, molesto, frío, rudo, influyente, convenenciero, mentiroso, oportunista, un mortífago puro, y fiel merecedor del nombre de la casa de Slytherin.

Después de cenar, Ginny y Hermione se pararon para guiar a los de 1º año hacia la sala común, saliendo del Gran Comedor, Ginny vio que Draco guiando a los Slytherins hacia las mazmorras. Una vez en la sala común, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron a esperar a Harry y Ron, mientras platicaban con ellos , Ginny no podía apartar a Malfoy de su mente, cansada de intentarlo se despidió y se fue a dormir , pero para mala o buena suerte para ella Draco tampoco quería salir de sus sueños, despertó varias veces, y cuando volvía a dormir aquellos fríos ojos grises aparecían nuevamente, mientras pasaba la noche con esa dulce tortura.

-Ginny, Ginny, despierta, ya es tarde- dijo Scarlett, su compañera de cuarto y su mejor amiga

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sin fuerzas, aún dormida

-ya levántate, es tarde- dijo Scarlett separándole las cobijas

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Ginny incorporándose

-Es muy tarde, sólo tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte y desayunar

-Está bien- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía al baño

-¿no dormiste bien?- dijo Scarlett mientras observaba a Ginny cuando salía del Baño

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Ginny nerviosa

-Mira las ojeras que tienes- dijo Scarlett acercándose

-Pero no te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar- dijo mientras sentaba a Ginny frente al espejo

Por suerte para Ginny, Scarlett tenía habilidad con el maquillaje, dejó a Ginny como nueva, así que rápidamente bajaron a desayunar faltando 10 minutos para la primera clase, fue inevitable que Ginny mirara hacia la mesa de Slytherin, era casi un impulso, cruzándose con aquel chico que le había quitado el sueño, se sentó junto a Scarlett, quien estaba junto a Hermione, sintiendo aún una mirada en ella.

-Buenos días- saludó Ginny a los tres chicos

-Buenos días- respondieron, al mismo tiempo

-Scarlett, ¿Qué clase tenemos primero?- preguntó Marianne, una chica de Griffindor del mismo año que Ginny y Scarlett

-pociones- contestó Scarlett

-Gracias- respondió Marianne mientras giró de nuevo a hablar con sus amigas

-uy, pobres de ustedes- dijo Ron compasivamente

-si, lo peor que te puede pasar es ver a Snape después de desayunar- dijo Harry burlándose

-y que por cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Scarlett poniéndose en pie

-de acuerdo- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie

Se encaminaron a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones:

-El día de hoy trabajaremos en la poción de clarividencia , los ingredientes que van a usar, junto con las indicaciones están en la pizarra, y pueden tomar los ingredientes de los estantes de la derecha, en 20 minutos pasaré con cada uno de ustedes a revisar sus pociones, éste trabajo se realizará por parejas. ¡Comiencen!

Ginny inmediatamente se colocó con Scarlett para comenzar a trabajar, en ése momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico rubio de ojos grises.

-Profesor, ¿me permite?

-señor Malfoy, pase por favor

En el momento que Malfoy entró dirigió su vista hacia Ginny, ésta, para evitar su mirada se paró a los estantes por los ingredientes, cuando se paró, pudo notar que Malfoy, al pasar moviendo la túnica (NA para llamar la atención, como siempre) la orilla de su túnica se prendió un poco con el caldero de unos chicos del frente, extrañamente, nadie se dio cuenta, pero toda su túnica se prendió rápidamente y unas chicas soltaron un grito. Algo impulsó a Ginny a quitarse la túnica; se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso junto al escritorio de Snape, mientras Ginny cubría a Malfoy con su túnica para apagar el fuego, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal hecho, que ninguno pronunció palabra, una vez que el fuego se hubo extinto se apartó de él, quitando su túnica de encima de Malfoy y volviéndosela a colocar, dejando ver al túnica de Draco chamuscada, el Slytherin se paró, cogió los papeles que traía y se retiró, sonrojado y humillado.

Ginny regresó a su lugar, con muchas miradas en ella, pero se dispuso a ignorarlas aunque la ponían nerviosa.

Draco, al salir de ahí, se encargó de su túnica con un hechizo y regresó a su clase de transformaciones y se sentó pensando, Ginny le había salvado la vida, pero le debía un enorme favor, además era una Weasley y quedar comprometido con una Weasley era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, eso iba a ser insoportable, así que de algún modo se lo tenía que pagar.

Para la hora del almuerzo todo el colegio estaba enterado del suceso, mientras les insinuaban miradas, chiflidos y comentarios a Ginny y Draco y para mala suerte de ellos no pasaron desapercibidos en el Gran Comedor, "Genial, simplemente genial, creo que esto no podría empeorar", pensaba para sí misma, cuando llegó Ron y la empezó a interrogar, "si, si puede empeorar" se dijo Ginny mientras trataba de convencer a Ron que entre ella y Malfoy no había nada.

Dentro de dos semanas sería el primer partido de la Temporada, Griffindor vs. Slytherin ,mientras practicaba con su equipo, a Draco se le ocurrió un plan para dejar de deber a Ginny.

Ahora reviews:

SaraMeliss.- disculpa pero creí que sería mejor hacerlo así que todo junto, por que si no nadie entraría a leer un fic tan largo y además es mas emocionante, de todos modos gracias por tu review aunque me hayas regañado.

Solamente yo.- lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capítulo, gracias por tu review.

Hiromi Kagasaki.- amiga gracias por tu review, nunca terminaré de agradecerte toda tu ayuda que gracias a ti pude conseguir mi cuenta, gracias.

Maga y Angls.- se que esto no les agrada mucho pero de todos modos les agradezco que entraran a leer mi historia que prometo será entretenida.

Shania Malfoy.- lo que prometo lo cumplo, casi tuve que suicidarme pero como se pudo consguí mi cuenta para poder compartir con ustedes esta historia, de todo corazón gracias por tu review y tu apoyo que me ayudó mucho y espero me sigas dejando tu opinión.


	3. El plan

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy otra vez antes de que me maten por no actualizar rápido y que voy a procurar hacerlo, una cosita, yo soy muy mal pensada, si no recibo varios reviews no continuaré la historia por que entonces no está teniendo éxito, si recibo menos de 6, la dejaré de actualizar eh. 

También espero que se den una vuelta en un songfic que escribí en un día que estaba muy melancólica, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho, se llama I need you, pero la desición la tienen ustedes, espero reviews.

Ahora si las dejo con la historia:

_Capítulo #3 "El plan"_

El día del partido había llegado tras agotadoras prácticas, Draco había comentado de su plan a Crabbe y Goyle, a unos minutos de empezar el partido se dirigió a ellos:

-ya saben que hacer- dijo Draco colocándose en su lugar para salir

Después de que Lee anunció al equipo, salieron volando, Draco vio a Ginny dando una señal a sus compinches.

Draco y Harry se acercaron a darse la mano para comenzar:

¡Y COMIENZA EL JUEGO!- dijo Lee mientras la profesora Hooch lanzaba la Quaffle al aire.

El juego siguió 100- 90 favor Griffindor y Ginny tomó la Quaffle, Draco dio si señal y Goyle golpeó una bludger en dirección a Ginny. La bludger no logró golpear a Ginny, pero pasó rozando su brazo su brazo izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

¡no!, Ginny Weasley está cayendo de la escoba, maldito Slytherin, espera que Potter coja la snitch y te vas a arrepentir!- dijo Lee

¡Jordan, ningún favoritismo!- dijo la profesora McGonagall

En ése momento, Malfoy se lanzó hacia Ginny tomándola de la cintura.

¡¡cuidado Weasley!!- dijo, mientras sujetaba a Ginny y se lanzaba por la snitch, esto dejó una fuerte impresión a Harry, pero se lanzó por la snitch. Ginny notó que Draco era muy hábil volando, pero Harry le llevaba la delantera, estuvo a punto de coger la snitch, pero un movimiento de Harry casi lo desequilibra, dándole la delantera, y tras un movimiento cogió la snitch.

¡GRIFFINDOR GANA, tomen eso!- dijo Lee

Al mismo tiempo, Draco se dirigió a tierra bajando a Ginny, todos los de Griffindor se acercaron a ellos.

-¡qué te crees tocando a mi hermana, idiota!- gritó Ron al mismo tiempo que llegó y jaló a su hermana

-vaya, es una extraña manera de agradecer que salvara a tu torpe hermana, Weasley-

-¡¡Te advierto que si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana la pagarás caro!!- gritó Ron

-No me asustas, Weasley, aunque debo admitir que son muchas palabras para un cerebro tan pequeño- dijo Malfoy retirándose del campo

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- dijo Ron revisando a Ginny

-¡Por dios, Ron, estoy bien!- dijo Ginny apartándose de su hermano

-vamos a la enfermería-

-¡Ronald Weasley, ya te dije que estoy bien!

Malfoy no pudo salir de la cabeza de Ginny en el resto del día, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Un Malfoy la había salvado?, era casi imposible de creer, y por su puesto fue el comentario de toda la escuela durante días y claro las miradas e insinuaciones eran inevitables. Varias dudas surgían en el colegio, primero ella le salva la vida, y después él, era algo extraño, había inclusive el rumor de que eran pareja, comentario que perturbó a Ginny, ésa palabra retumbó en su cabeza todo el día y parte de la noche "novios, pareja", no sonaba mal, un momento –Ginny, reacciona,, no puedes hacerte ilusiones, después de todo es.........un Malfoy, él antes muerto que tener una relación seria contigo-.

La duda aún persistía, era imposible que fueran pareja, pero entonces, ¿Por qué Draco le había salvado la vida?, ella siempre pensó que el deseo de Malfoy era verla muerta junto con el Trío Dorado.

Por el contrario, Hermione era mas difícil de convencer, no se conformaba con sólo verlo u oírlo, tenía que investigarlo y sacar conclusiones lógicas, ella tenía la sospecha de que todo había sido parte de un plan, no estaba segura, pero pronto lo descubriría.

En la noche, las dudas invadían la mente de Ginny, así que, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño, decidió salir a dar una ronda por los pasillos (siendo prefecta) como debía hacerlo todas las noches, cuando salió, no muchos se habían ido a dormir, pero, sin sueño siguió rondando los pasillos hasta muy tarde, estando algo cansada se sentó en el marco de una ventana, mientras miraba hacia fuera y recargaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?- preguntó Malfoy acercándose

-Da la casualidad de que éste es mi trabajo- dijo Ginny

-si, Pero no tan tarde- dijo Malfoy burlonamente

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- respondió Ginny

La duda la perseguía tanto, que en una racha de valor decidió preguntárselo:

-Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo- dijo Malfoy con un bostezo mientras se alejaba

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó Ginny estando Malfoy uno s metros más lejos en el pasillo

Draco se paró en seco, volteó a verla, ella nunca alteró su posición inicial, se acercó hacia ella en una forma intimidante (NA al menos, era lo que trataba de aparentar) mientras le levantó la barbilla con los dedos índice y medio obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-te voy a dejar con la duda, Weasley- diciendo esto retiró sus dedos de la cara de Ginny y dándose media vuelta se retiró, dejando a Ginny más confundida que nunca.

Bueno, quedó algo cortito pero bien valió la pena, presiento que esto se pondrá interesante.

En el siguiente capítulo sucederá algo emocionante que estoy segura que les gustará, un acercamiento definitivo entre Draco y Ginny, pero mejor las dejo en suspenso.

Ahora la tan esperada hora de los reviews:

AnduchisMalfoy-22.- que bueno que la historia te haya servido de inspiración, gracias por tu review y espero que me dejes mas.

Susy-m.- gracias por el halago, que bueno que te esté gustando y me esforzaré par actualizar rápido.

Laurana-malfoy-rin.-pobre de no ser por Ginny hubiera tenido que decir adiós aun buen dinerito para el hospital, todo por andar con su complejito de conde Drácula moviendo la capa, gracias por tu review espero mas.

Sara Meliss.-¡¡¡cielos!!!sorry, no dije eso con intención de ofenderte pero comprenderás que cuando recién escribía la historia recibía tantas amenazas de mis amigas (que son como 10 o 15 en vivito y a todo color ouch ) que me acostumbré a hacerles estas bromitas, pero por el contrario, me encanta recibir reviews aunque me echen pestes, no importa. Y si, es mi primer fic, el primero que escribí por que ahora estoy escribiendo una historia que pronto publicaré, pero esa es otra historia. Y bueno disculparás a esta pobre novata que apenas está aprendiendo a manejar la página, ¿cómo hago para abrir la cuenta a reviews anónimos? y bien el acercamiento que tanto esperas será en el siguiente capi, lo prometo.

Otra cosita pequeñita, si revisas tu lista de reviews te darás cuenta de que yo fui una de las mas fieles seguidoras de tu historia La Bella Durmiente desde el primer capi hasta el final ¬¬, hasta contestaste todos mis reviews e incluso me dejaste dedicatoria en el último capi, en cuanto a tu otra historia me parece que te dejé uno que otro review por ahí, pero checalo de todos modos, espero recibir mas reviews tuyos y...........QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA DEJAR EL RR DE ESTE CAPITULO?????.


	4. La Venganza del Dragón

Hola de nuevo!!! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo y bien, lo prometido es deuda, en esta capi hay un acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny, espero que me puedan dejar un review o dos.

Y ahora si el 4 capítulo:

Capítulo #4 "La Venganza del Dragón" 

Ginny se despertó esa mañana no muy tarde, se levantó y se fue a bañar, se peinó, se lavó los dientes y bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, pero cuando se paró en la puerta del Gran Comedor levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Griffindor y vio a Harry, que se estaba besando con Marianne, Ginny sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sintió cómo las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero lo que Ginny ignoraba era que cierto Slytherin la observaba, Ginny se sintió tan dolida que dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Draco cerró fuertemente el puño mientras maldecía a Harry.

-¡Maldito Potter!, ¡Te juro que pagarás haberla lastimado!- dijo Draco a sí mismo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Pero Draco tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer, su orgullo le decía que no, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Muchas veces trató de convencerse de que no sentía nada por Ginny, pero su corazón ganó ésa batalla y reconoció que de alguna manera Ginny le interesaba.

Pero tenía un plan para vengarse de Harry, lo haría pagar hasta la última lágrima que Ginny había derramado por su causa, estaba dispuesto a vengar su dolor. Draco calculó su plan cuidadosamente y lo pondría en marcha lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente era sábado, así que lo que Ginny normalmente hacía era ir a la biblioteca por la mañana y pasearía o descansaría en la tarde. Ginny salió de la biblioteca, dispuesta a descansar, mientras paseaba por el lago.

Cuando Ginny salió de la biblioteca, vio a Harry en el pasillo hablando con Marianne, dolida dio media vuelta para irse mientras una solitaria lágrima se asomó por su ojo, había caminado apenas unos pasos cuando vio a Malfoy acercándose por el pasillo, al verlo se sonrojó un poco, notó que se acercaba hacia ella peligrosamente, no estuvo segura de lo que sucedió, pero estando Malfoy cerca de ella, la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le tomó la cara, mientras la besaba.

Ginny se quedó atónita ante tal reacción por parte de Malfoy, aún así, no rechazó el beso, en realidad, no pudo, no sabía por que lo disfrutaba. El beso fue de lo mas tierno, inclusive sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sintió que estaba a punto del desmayo, por otro lado, alguien al fondo del pasillo no pensaba lo mismo, Harry, que había visto todo, se quedó sin habla ante tal hecho, pero al mismo tiempo sintió ira en sólo pensar que Malfoy quisiera o tuviera algo con Ginny.

Aquel beso no fue muy largo, , cuando se separaron, Ginny miró los grises ojos de Malfoy y se perdió en ellos, no pronunció palabra, seguía sorprendida. De pronto, Malfoy buscó algo en su túnica , sacó una rosa roja, la cual be4só y se la entregó a Ginny, mientras Malfoy se retiraba, la rosa, al ser tocada por Ginny, se abrió lentamente, aquel botón floreció, dejando ver un pergamino enrollado, estaba delicadamente atado con dos listones delgados, uno verde y uno plata, lo sacó de la flor y lo abrió, encontrando para su sorpresa un poema:

El ideal No, jamás estas frágiles hermosas de viñeta, 

Productos averiados de un siglo libertino.

Pies que el borceguí calza, dedos de danzarina,

Sabrán satisfacer éste corazón mío.

Dejaré a Gavarni, cantor de las cloróticas,

Su turba susurrante de enfermizas bellezas,

Pues no encuentro en la imagen de esas pálidas rosas

Una flor que se acerque a mi rojo ideal. 

¡Pero mi corazón, hondo cual abismo,

te ansía lady Macbeth, poderosa en el crimen

sueño de Esquilo abierto al calor de otras épocas,

o bien a ti, oh Noche, de Miguel Ángel hija,

que apacible retuerces con un extraño gesto

tu hermosura creada para hechizar Titanes!

Por siempre tuyo:

D.M.

Después de haberle entregado la rosa a Ginny, Draco se fue, dejándola completamente en shock, Harry, quien se quedó mas enojado que sorprendido, sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente a Ginny:

-Ginny, ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hizo nada?, ¿Qué pasó?

-vaya, por lo que veo, ahora sí te preocupa lo que pase conmigo, ¿no?- dijo Ginny algo molesta, tratando de ocultar su ira

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Harry

-si, mientras tu te besas con medio mundo, no te intereso en lo mas mínimo, pero cuando un chico me besa a mi, entonces si me notas, y además te molestas, si tu pensabas que yo iba a vivir el resto de mi vida enamorada del "niño que vivió" estas muy equivocado, y ya no voy a esperar hasta que tu me quieras como yo te quise, hay un chico que si me querrá por lo que soy y lo voy a encontrar, y espero que encuentres a una chica que te quiera por lo que eres, no por quien eres, como una vez lo hice yo - dijo Ginny con tono irónico.

Con esto Ginny se fue, dejando a Harry completamente confundido y extrañado.

Ginny pensó en dirigirse a la sala común, pero en realidad quería estar sola,(sin contar que en la sala común tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a Ron), para meditar lo último que le había ocurrido, Malfoy la había besado y le había dado una rosa roja con un poema escrito por él, además, Harry se había puesto furibundo al presenciar aquel inesperado beso, así que decidió dirigirse al lago, a sentarse a pensar; a meditar, sacó su poema y lo leyó una y otra vez, hasta que lo memorizó, era hermoso, no podía imaginarse a Malfoy sentado escribiendo un poema tan bello, sin embargo, el que lo hubiera hecho quería decir que no era cualquier chica para él, éste pensamiento la hizo sonreír y sentirse ilusionada.

"pero Ginny, él es un Malfoy, por muy bonito que sea el poema o por muy guapo que sea él, no deja de ser un Malfoy, y nadamas".

Sin embargo, Ginny no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que Malfoy podría haber escrito eso por que sentía algo especial hacia ella, inclusive, quizás ¿amor?, si, tenía que ser eso, por que Malfoy, "Draco soy perfecto Malfoy", no se sentaría a escribir eso a una chica a menos que fuera alguien muy especial en su vida, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que sólo la estuviera utilizando para un beneficio propio.

Bueno estuvo algo cortito lo se, pero creo que bien vale la pena la espera y bueno trate de hacer los capis largos pero hubo veces que no se pudo.

REVIEWS:

Sara Meliss.- bueno yo tampoco me caracterizo por tener buena memoria pero que le vamos a hacer, por cierto gracias por tu ayuda, para los que estén interesados ya acepto reviews anónimos. Gracias y déjame uno o dos reviews.

GLIZ.- muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia como a mi me encanta la tuya y que espero que actualices pronto, por que es tu sana costumbre dejarme en suspenso.

Ginny-montero.- creo que todas tus preguntas por desgracia no puedo contestártelas, espero que puedas entrar a leer la historia y tu misma lo descubras, esa es la magia de la lectura, pero se podría decir que Hermione sospecha algo y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta actualizo los fines de semana que es cuando puedo respirar de tanto trabajo. Gracias por tu review y espero recibir mas.


	5. Dulce Venganza

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Bueno, otra vez estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo.

Este capi tendrá algo de peleas y aclaraciones, dudas y sospechas, pero de todos modos en los siguientes capítulos habrá mas aclaraciones, espero muchos reviews que me encanta recibirlos, ojalá que se puedan tomar 2 minutos de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión, buena o mala, no soy especial en eso.

Ahora si la historia:

_Capítulo #5 "Dulce Venganza"_

Una vez más, el recuerdo del rubio y de aquel inesperado pero tierno beso le quitaron el sueño a Ginny, aún seguía atormentándose con la pregunta ¿por qué?, aún no descifraba por que Malfoy la había besado y le había dado una rosa con un poema, a la mañana siguiente, al no poder dormir más, se levantó antes que sus compañeras y se bañó; no quiso quedarse esperando en la sala común, ya que seguramente, a esa hora toda la escuela estaría enterada de que Malfoy la había besado, así que decidió bajar a desayunar y ahí esperar.

En el comedor, como era de esperarse, muchas miradas se dirigían a Ginny y Draco, inclusive Harry, que ya estaba abajo con Ron, sintió que le hervía la sangre cuando se daba cuenta de las miradas y los rumores de que eran pareja.

Mientras Ginny revolvía su comida pensativa, una chica de cabello castaño y desordenado se acercó a ella:

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ginny

-claro ¿qué sucede?-

-escucha, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado- dijo Hermione viendo fijamente a Ginny

-¿De que?-

-que tengas cuidado con Malfoy-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-por que mucho me temo que te esté utilizando, aún no estoy segura, pero es lo más lógico-

-pero...

-No estoy afirmando nada, sólo quiero que estés alerta por que es muy raro que esté tan interesado en ti, tal vez me equivoque, pero siendo él no creo que quiera algo mas de ti que no sea para su bienestar propio, algo debe estar tramando- dijo Hermione mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin

-Ginny, prométeme que tendrás cuidado-

-pero....

-sólo promételo- dijo Hermione cortando a Ginny

-Está bien, lo prometo- dijo Ginny algo exasperada

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se marchó

Durante su clase de Transformaciones, Ginny estuvo pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho "¿Draco Malfoy me está usando?", esto la afectó un poco, ya que se llevó unas cuantas llamadas de atención mientras la profesora McGonagall explicaba cómo transformar a un ave en un candelabro.

Cierto chico rubio, también pensaba, el beso y la rosa que les había dado a Ginny eran únicamente para vengarse de Harry, por haberla hecho llorar, pero se puso aún peor, desde que había besado a Ginny no podía sacarla de su cabeza, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, sus sueños, su cabeza estaba en blanco, lo único que había era el recuerdo de aquella hermosa pelirroja.

Al terminar las clases, a la hora de cenar, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se juntaron para bajar al Gran Comedor, caminaron por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes que también se dirigían al mismo lugar, un chico rubio los divisó a lo lejos, éste estaba saliendo del gran Comedor sólo, en el pasillo se encontró con los Griffindors y al pasar posó su mano en la mejilla de Ginny, trató de hacerlo simuladamente,(el movimiento fue Rápido) Ginny estaba paralizada por la impresión, así que no se movió, mientras que Harry y Ron le dirigían a Draco una mirada asesina, éste únicamente se limitó a mirarlos con aires de superioridad y se retiró, causando una fuerte impresión en los tres chicos, así que para evitar las miradas y preguntas se dirigió a su lugar favorito para pensar, salió al lago y se sentó bajo el árbol, aún sonrojada, mientras pensaba, fue interrumpida por una voz:

-Ginny-

-¡Harry!, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie

-es que, sólo quería saber, si....¿tienes algo con Malfoy?- dijo acercándose

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo confusa

-Por que de repente te besa y se te acerca en los pasillos, ¿no crees que es algo raro?-

-Mira, no se que rayos le esté sucediendo a él, pero yo no tengo nada con Malfoy, y además ¿desde cuando te interesa con quien estoy?

-Ginny.... desde siempre.....quiero decir.......eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y mi amiga, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar de que estés con Malfoy?

-Harry, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya no soy una niña, creo que tengo la suficiente conciencia para saber manejar mis cosas y defenderme yo sola, no quiero que tú, y en especial Ron, estén detrás de mi diciéndome como debo actuar, y no tengo nada con Malfoy, si es eso lo que te preocupa- dijo Ginny

-Está bien Ginny, sólo quiero que estés bien, no soportaría que te lastimara, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias Harry- dijo Ginny mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Entramos?- dijo Harry cediéndole el paso

-si- dijo Ginny caminando junto a Harry hacia el castillo

Los días pasaban, y cada vez crecían más los rumores sobre Ginny y Draco, lo que hacía que Ginny se pusiera incómoda, inclusive, sus propias amigas la atormentaban con preguntas y comentarios, también, pudo notar que casualmente a cada momento se encontraba con sus hermanos o con Harry, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, cuando salía de sus clases, ahí estaban, en el pasillo, vigilando.

-Ginny, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Scarlett

-¿ah?...¿eh?....nada- dijo Ginny

-oye, ¿tienes algún problema con tus hermanos o con Harry?-

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué están en todo momento en los pasillos, como vigilando?- dijo Scarlett, mientras miraba a Fred y George, quienes miraban atentamente a Ginny

-yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Ginny observándolos

-oye, por cierto, ¿ya formalizaste con Malfoy?

Ginny se paró en seco y se quedó observándola

-¿formalizar que?

-su relación, por supuesto- dijo Scarlett como si tener una relación con un Malfoy fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-y qué te hizo pensar que tenemos una relación?- dijo Ginny

-Pues todo el mundo dice que son novios- dijo Scarlett

Ginny se subió a su clase de encantamientos, no quería admitirlo, pero ése comentario aún la molestaba ¿novios? "si como no" se dijo así misma.

Al bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor, pudo notar que Draco era acosado también por miradas y desprecios por parte de las chicas de Slytherin o su "grupo de fans". Ginny se sentó en l a mesa de Griffindor, cuando de pronto llegaron Fred y George y se sentaron uno de cada lado de Ginny, sin mencionar que Harry, Ron Y Hermione se sentaron en frente.

-¿se puede saber cuál es su problema?- dijo Ginny a los gemelos

-¿por qué?- dijo George

-¿por que siempre están atrás de mi vigilándome?, parecen guardaespaldas- dijo Ginny

-Es sólo que como andas de "traviesa" con Malfoy creíamos que tú podrías ayudarnos- dijo Fred

-¿ayudarlos en que?

-es que queremos jugarle una bromilla y creíamos que podíamos auxiliarnos de ti para saber que tan temprano bajaría a cenar- dijo Fred

-¿y que tipo de broma?- intervino Ron

-poner una bomba fétida en su lugar......- dijo Fred

-y cuando se siente............-terminó George

Harry, Ron y los gemelos soltaron una risa, Harry se inquietó con la palabra "traviesa", lo cual fue aclarado por Ginny:

-Pues es muy su problema si quieren hacerle una broma, pero yo no los puedo ayudar por que con Malfoy no tengo nada- dijo Ginny a los gemelos, información que hizo a Harry respirar de alivio

-Pero.....créanme que nada me gustaría mas, que ver a esa "arpía" de Parkinson esconderse de vergüenza – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-pues me parece buena idea- dijo Ron entre risas

-¿te imaginas la cara de Malfoy?- dijo Harry

-aunque no me desagrada la idea no puedo ayudarlos, así que dejen de estarme siguiendo, se parecen a Crabbe y Goyle

-oye, no nos compares, nosotros somos buenos y simpáticos a comparación de ellos- dijo Fred ofendido

-si, además no necesitamos un pasillo para nosotros- dijo George igualmente ofendido

-El pasillo es poco, un poco mas y el mundo- dijo Fred

todos empezaron a reír, ésta vez fue inevitable que Ginny y Hermione rieran.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se pararon para irse, en el pasillo, Ginny se encontró con unas amigas que querían hablar con ella:

-yo los alcanzo después- les dijo Ginny a los chicos y se quedó hablando con sus amigas

Cuando se separaron, las amigas de Ginny se fueron en la dirección contraria a la de ella, y cundo Ginny se dio media vuelta para irse, vio a Draco que venía caminando, comenzó a caminar tratando de pasar tranquilamente y desapercibida, pero cuando pasó junto a ella le dijo algo al oído:

-Nos vemos en 20 minutos enfrente del lago- dijo y siguió su camino

**Soy muy mala lo se, se van a quedar con la duda toda una semana, el siguiente capítulo esta muy interesante y bastante emocionante, de hacho lo emocionante de la historia comienza en ese capi. Ya verán por que.**

**Y gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, me alegran el día.**


	6. Encuentro Secreto

Bien, al fin llegué con el siguiente capi y a resolver dudas y descubrir nuevas cosas, espero que lo disfruten:

Capítulo #6 "Encuentro secreto" 

Ginny se dirigió hacia la sala común, ya que las clases habían llegado a su fin.

-Ginny, ¿qué querían tus amigas?- preguntó Ron

-Ay, lo de siempre, que no tenían el trabajo de pociones completo- dijo Ginny sentándose en dónde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione

Comenzaron a platicar sobre varias cosas que les habían sucedido, cuando salió al tema Draco, Ginny recordó la cita y miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 18 minutos, disculpándose, salió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó al lago, y vio a aquel chico rubio que le quitaba el sueño parado junto al ?- dijo Ginny sin aliento

-sobre varias cosas Weasley- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny

-primero, ¿por qué me ayudaste en el aula de pociones?-

Ginny sin saber que contestar, únicamente lo miraba:

-No lo sé, un impulso, yo tampoco lo entendí- dijo finalmente Ginny mirando havia abajo

-además, tu me salvaste en el partido ¿o no?- dijo Ginny mirando a Draco

-fue.....para pagarte el que me hubieras ayudado- dijo Malfoy

-¿pagar?-

-si, o a poco creías que yo me iba a quedar debiéndole a una pobretona- dijo Draco burlándose

-pues, yo no creo que lo hayas hecho para pagar- dijo Ginny caminando unos pasos al frente

-¿de que hablas?-dijo Draco

- pues, bien pudiste haberte aprovechado de la situación- dijo Ginny

-¿yo?, ¿contigo?, ya quisieras, digo, no serás tu la que se hace las ilusiones, después de todo, yo soy el irresistible- dijo Malfoy pasándose una mano por el cabello

-si, claro- dijo Ginny irónicamente

Un silencio reinó en el lugar, Ginny sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella y rompió el silencio:

-Malfoy........¿por qué hiciste eso el otro día?- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco

-¿qué cosa?- dijo nervioso

-Aquella rosa y el...........beso- dijo Ginny

-ah.......eso-

-Pues............no lo sé, sabes, el alcohol puede tener reacciones extrañas en la gente-

-¿Estabas borracho?- preguntó Ginny

-este............pues........yo, si- dijo aún nervioso

-ah- dijo Ginny desilusionada bajando la mirada

Draco pudo notar aquello, le estaba hiriendo, no se había dado cuenta:

-¿por qué, pensaste que sentía algo por ti?- dijo dudoso

-pues, no lo sé, pensé que querías tener conmigo una amistad, o...........algo mas fuerte- dijo Ginny

Draco no pudo más, se sentía estúpido, se había vengado de Harry por que había herido a Ginny y la había hecho llorar varias veces, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que no la estaba protegiendo de él, era él ahora el que la estaba lastimando:

-¡Demonios!- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el piso

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ginny hincándose junto a él

-Es absurdo que lo siga ocultando- dijo con la cabeza baja

-¿que ocultes qué?- dijo Ginny

-Es que................me gustas ¡Maldita Sea!- dijo Malfoy evitando mirar a Ginny

Estuvo corto lo se pero bueno se descubrió algo nuevo, maldita Ginny es una suertuda como quisiera ser ella ToT. La vida no es justa muchas veces, pero la maldita después de que le escribimos vidas tan lindas con el hombre de nuestros sueños y no hay quien nos lo agradezca (me refiero a ella), quiero a Draquito ToT.

Bueno la verdad espero no tardar en actualizar por que la semana la tengo llena de exámenes y el sábado voy a presentar un examen de admisión, necesitare mucha suerte, madrugadas de estudio, noches de trabajo y clases de sueño (jeje).

Reviews:

Sara Meliss.- no te preocupes no soy rencorosa, solo me sentía algo olvidadita. Ya sabes TU REVIEW.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- si lo se, tuve que castigarme por eso, quedará grabado en mi consciencia, pero la historia ya necesitaba algo cómico, por que me choca estar escribiendo puro melodrama. Ya sabes que quiero tu review.

Zulemita.- wow, muchas gracias (sonrojada) que bonito sentí, gracias por ese cumplido y que bueno que te esté gustando, espero no decepcionarte.

Maga y Angls.- me da gusto que a pesar de todo lo sigan leyendo y lo disfruten aunque se que ustedes tienen un gusto diferente y espero ansiosa su fic, espero que lo publiquen pronto, se que estará tan bueno como su historia. Review.


	7. ¿Declaraciones?

Que tal!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy con ustedes y mis cinco sentidos de nuevo, que bonito es respirar después de una semana de duro trabajo y un examen de admisión, pero bueno finalmente he podido escribir de nuevo y aquí esta:

Capítulo #7 "¿Declaraciones?" 

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, acaso.............¿Draco se le estaba declarando?. Ginny le movió la cabeza a Malfoy con una mano, tomándole la barbilla para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, Ginny pudo notar que Draco era sincero. Draco se perdió en aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-sólo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo- dijo Draco aún mirando a Ginny

Ginny se agachó y lo abrazó, mientras le susurraba al oído:

-sí-

Al escuchar esto, Draco respiró de alivio y le correspondió el abrazo, mientras una lágrima de felicidad rodó por la mejilla de Ginny, mientras pensaba "lo he encontrado"

-y...........¿qué vamos a hacer?, en especial con los rumores

-No lo sé- dijo Draco mientras se separaban

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, es tarde, hasta mañana Malfoy- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie y dando apenas unos pasos

-Draco- dijo poniéndose éste en pie

-¿perdón?- dijo Ginny dándose vuelta

-dime Draco- dijo acercándose a ella

-De acuerdo........Draco- dijo Ginny

Draco se acercó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla:

-Hasta mañana, Virginia- dijo Draco cuando se separo

Ginny le sonrió y se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo, subió las escaleras y cruzó los pasillos rogando para no cruzarse con Filch o con Peeves, dobló una esquina y dio con el retrato de la señora gorda, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía que la miraban y que la seguían, pero le restó importancia y subió a su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, una vez más no pudo dormir, no podía creer lo que le había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con una sonrisa, se arregló y bajó a la sala común, donde ya habían algunos chicos y logró ver a sus hermanos y a Harry:

-Buenos días- saludó Ginny

-Buenos días traviesa- dijo Fred

Ginny no le dijo nada por lo de "traviesa", estaba muy contenta como para ponerse a discutir en ése momento:

-Hola Harry- saludó Ginny

-Hola- dijo Harry seco

No entendía por que Harry estaba de mal humor, pero prefirió no preguntárselo:

-Vienen- dijo Ginny a Ron

-vamos a esperar a Hermione que subió a buscar unos libros- dijo Ron

-De acuerdo, nos vemos abajo- dijo Ginny saliendo del retrato

-¡Ginny, espera!- dijo Ximena, una chica de Griffindor del mismo año que Ginny

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ginny

-oye, ¿es cierto lo de Malfoy?- dijo Ximena

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ginny nerviosa, rogando por que no se refiriera a lo de la noche anterior

-Que dicen que son novios-

-ah.......eso- Ginny respiró aliviada

-eh.........no, no hay nada, sólo es un rumor-

-si tú lo dices- dijo Ximena

-¿qué?- dijo Ginny

-Nada, bueno, nos vemos- dijo Ximena retirándose

Ginny se dirigió al Gran Comedor, al entrar miró discretamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco la miro y le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía, Ginny también le sonrió y se sentó en su mesa, mientras desayunaba pudo notar que todo estaba igual, a excepción de Harry, quien seguía igual de extraño y seco, preocupada se acercó a él:

-oye Harry ¿cómo has estado?, casi no hemos hablado últimamente- dijo Ginny pero no hubo respuesta

-Harry, no me gusta verte así ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes algún problema?- preguntó Ginny

-¡No es nada que te interese!- le gritó Harry

-Está bien Harry no tienes por que gritarme- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se fue

Draco que estaba observando todo desde su sitio, desde un principio se molestó cuando vio a Ginny acercarse a Harry, pero cuando éste le gritó, apretó los puños fuertemente, controlándose para no pararse y golpear a Harry.

Ginny salió molesta del Gran Comedor, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y le daban la vuelta:

-Ginny, lo siento, no debí gritarte así, no sabía lo que hacía- dijo Harry

-¿se puede saber que rayos te sucede?- dijo Ginny aún molesta sintiendo las lágrimas

-¿por qué estás actuando así?- dijo Ginny

-es que........

-que- dijo Ginny

-Es que no pude soportar verte con Malfoy- dijo Harry viendo a Ginny

-¿de que hablas?

-ayer después de que saliste de la sala común-

Ginny no pronunció palabra sólo miraba a Harry sorprendida

-me pareció raro que tuvieras algo que hacer a esa hora, así que te seguí- dijo Harry apenado

-y para mi sorpresa te encontré en el lago con él- dijo Harry

un momento......¿me estabas espiando?- dijo Ginny

-si- dijo Harry en un hilo de voz

-pero, Harry, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Ginny

-por que tenía miedo de que te lastimara ...........

-.......además me mentiste- dijo Harry

-¿en que te mentí?- dijo Ginny

-en que si son novios- dijo Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Harry, él no es mi novio, además ¿por qué te preocupa que yo tenga novio?-dijo Ginny

-Por que tú me gustas mucho- dijo Harry

Ginny quedó paralizada, era cierto que Draco le había dicho que le gustaba, pero no eran novios, en realidad no habían llegado a nada, estaba completamente confundida, Draco y Harry sentían algo especial por ella, a Ginny le gustaba mucho Draco pero aún no olvidaba lo que sentía por Harry, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, como podía estar enamorada de dos chicos a la vez. En ése momento Ginny no supo que hacer, sólo sintió pena por Harry cuando vio unas lágrimas salir de aquellos ojos esmeralda y llena de compasión lo abrazó, Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero aún así correspondió el abrazo.

En aquel instante, Draco estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor, paró en seco cuando vio a Ginny abrazada de Harry. Ginny reaccionó al ver a Draco parado enfrente de ellos, mientras les dirigía una mirada asesina, dio media vuelta y se fue, inmediatamente Ginny se separó de Harry, quiso ir tras Draco, pero recordó que Harry estaba con ella y no quería herirlo:

-Harry, te aseguro que Dra......Malfoy y yo, no somos novios, pero te pido que me des tiempo para pensar- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la sala común

**Aquí es el fin del capi, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero opiniones.**

**Le agradezco a ahsley-malfoy:p, demalfoy.. y Pilika-LastHope, los UNICOS tres reviews que me dejaron en el capi pasdo, caray que feo se sintió ese rechazo de mi capi.**

**Y TU A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?.........................................ME REFERÍA A TI...................................................... QUE TE DIO FLOJERA ESCRIBIR EL REVIEW......................................SI TU.........................NO TE SALVAS DE ESCRIBIRME EL REVIEW DE ESTE CAPI...................................AQUÍ ABAJITO EN EL BOTÓN QUE DICE GO..................................AHÍ SE DEJAN LOS REVIEWS.................AHORA SI ESPERO EL TUYO.............................PERO LO DEJAS.**


	8. La Decisión

Que Pachuca por Toluca, ya estoy aquí para dejarles el siguiente capi, aunque debo decir antes que espero que no sean baquetonas y me dejen el review si???????????

Ahora si aqui ta:

_Capítulo #8 "La Desición" _

Como aquel día era Viernes las clases habían terminado, y se dirigieron a cenar, Ginny revolvía su comida pensativa, cosa que Hermione pudo notar, cuando llegaron a la sala común, se dirigieron a los cuartos, mientras Ginny estaba recostada en su cama y pensaba alguien tocó la puerta:

-adelante- dijo Ginny

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello desordenado

-Hola Ginny- saludó Hermione, mientras cerraba la puerta

-Hola Hermione- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

-oye, ¿Qué te sucede?, desde la cena estás muy rara- dijo Hermione

-Es que..........

-vamos, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Hermione

Ginny le contó a Hermione sobre la declaración de Draco, una vez que Hermione pudo recuperar el habla y volver a parpadear, Ginny le contó sobre la declaración de Harry:

-¿Qué puedo hacer Hermione?, estoy muy confundida- dijo Ginny

-Pues, tu situación es muy difícil, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es darte un tiempo para pensar y decidir quién te interesa más- dijo Hermione

-si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ginny pensativa

Al día siguiente era sábado, y la escuela tenía una visita a Hogsmeade, Draco y Harry habían invitado a Ginny, pero rechazó ambas invitaciones con el pretexto que tenía que estudiar, Draco estaba molesto con Ginny desde el día que los había visto abrazados, pero aún así se le acercó a invitarla ya que pudo notar poco después que Ginny no se mostraba muy interesada en Harry, además el cuento de que Harry Potter tiene novia no pasaría desapercibido, la escuela entera estaría murmurando acerca de eso y hasta el momento no había escuchado a nadie hablar acerca de ese tema.

Ginny pasó el día en la sala común, pensaba, rondaba, pensó en ir a la biblioteca pero no sentía ganas de leer nada en ese momento, la verdad es que no había mucho que hacer puesto que el castillo estaba casi vacío, nadie desaprovechaba una oportunidad de salir a Hogsmeade, nadie quería perderse el viaje y quedarse, nadie a excepción de ella, pero pensó que el estar algo estresada y medio deprimida era una buena excusa para quedarse a solucionar algunos problemas emocionales, pero en la tarde decidió bajar a caminar junto al lago y se sentó bajo el árbol a pensar, tranquila contemplando la masa de agua que se movía con cierta elegancia, a veces parecía que seguía un ritmo de alguna música tranquila y que sólo quería arrullarla, unas pocas horas más tarde Ginny estaba aún sentada bajo el árbol, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y fue interrumpida por una voz:

-Ginny- al escuchar su nombre se paró y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con una sorpresa:

Draco y Harry estaban parados enfrente de ella, desarreglados y con raspones, ambos tenían un gesto molesto y frío, Ginny quedó paralizada y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, si bien no salía de un problema se encontraba con otro , parecía que la lista era interminable y mientras todos estos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente sólo escuchaba:

-Ginny tenemos problemas- dijo Harry

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ginny

-ya sabes que hay algunas personas que no aceptan la realidad- dijo mirando a Draco

-Potter, mejor ya lárgate y déjanos a mi y a MI novia en paz –dijo Draco

-ya quisieras que fuera tu novia, Malfoy- dijo Harry

-pues, aunque te duela es la verdad- dijo Draco

-pues, para que sea tu novia tienes que ganártela y lo mas importante de todo merecerla y además el otro día que me abrazó no parecía extrañarte mucho- dijo Harry

-ya verás Potter, y por cierto cómo estas tan seguro de ser tú quien de verdad la merezca- dijo Draco

-pues la merezco mas que tu-

-si claro, después de tanto tiempo ahora si te das cuenta ¿no?-

-al menos yo no la humillo ni le lanzo insultos-

-con ella no lo haría pero créeme que no dudaría un minuto en hacértelo a ti y con mucho gusto-

-la pagarás Malfoy-

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Ginny haciendo que ambos la miraran

-¿Es que acaso no pueden dejar de portarse tan infantiles?- dijo Ginny

-Virginia, no podremos seguir así tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos a poner fin a esto- dijo Draco

-Así que decide, él o yo- dijo Harry

se que muchas me matarán por esto pero aquí se acaba el capi, bueno se que fue corto pero muy entretenido cierto?, que lindos los dos peleando como niños chiquitos por un juguete nuevo verdad? Pero así es la vida

ahora si reviews.

Ginny-ForEver.- pues si maldito Harry ahora si sintió pasos en la azotea, que tierno que le diga que le gusta solo que tarde, muy tarde se le escapa ¬¬, ay que baboso pero bueno, es tarea de Ginny ahora decirle a uno mi vida y al otro ni modo baboso. Zape. Bueno que lo disfrutes y sigue leyendo y claro el review.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- pues si mira ya se había tardado un poquito y bueno ya las noches de sueñito pensando en ella le tenían que surtir algún afecto no? Y en cuanto a lo otro que me has dicho, pues creo que lo confundes con otra persona por que él es el padre de mis hijos y tenemos 4 felices años de casados, y pues mas te vale que dejes a mi marido en paz. Eh. Jeje. Nos vemos luego y que lo disfrutes. Review.

Lady laura malfoy.- que bueno que la historia te guste y bueno después de que me dejaste el review leí tu hisroria, felicitaciones por eso te esta quedando muy bien. Review.

Lara-lm.- ok gracias y que bueno que te guste, pues si el babas de Harry ahora si despertó y le entro esa obsesión con Ginny ahora, si, el taras este creía que Ginny iba a estar esperándolo toda la vida y pues fue tan oportuno de hacerlo en el preciso momento en que Ginny esta logrando seguir con su vida y bueno espero que siga así tu espíritu de los reviews y me dejes uno esta vez también.

Pilika-LastHope.- ps si las vueltas de la vida, ¿cuando se termina de aprender en ella? y en especial a no meter la pata tan profundo. Review.

Luthein.- gracias por eso y espero que aunque los capis no son muy largos te sigan gustando y me sigas dejando reviews.

Gatita 10.- pues aquí esta el capi y espero que te siga gustando espero review tuyo.

Isabella Riddle.- entré a leer tu historia, te esta quedando bien, espero que sigas así.

Rosy.- aja, y esperaste hasta ahora para dejarme el review, espero que ya no dudes en dejerme el respectivo de cada capi eh, que te siga gustando y ya sabes review.

Imposibles.- creo que escribir será lo que haga hasta el día de mi muerte, aún enferma estoy aquí esribiendo, que bueno que el fic te guste y ya sabes que quiero tus reviews.

TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ SI NO ME DEJAS EL REVIEW.................................. TE HE ESTADO VIGILANDO................................. MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE PASES DE LISTA............................ LO QUIERO AHORA ........................................... OYE............................ NO TE VAS SI NO DEJAS EL REVIEW.............................. SI NO LO DEJAS TE HAGO MAGIA NEGRA.


	9. ¿serpiente o león?

Hola de nuevo en este sábado antes de los exámenes, pero eso no impide publicar y leer historias, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, siento que esta quedando muy bien, pero bueno eso solo lo deciden ustedes y claro sus reviews.

Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capi:

Capítulo #9 "Serpiente o León" 

Ginny se encontraba en un dilema ¿por qué diablos le estaba pasando esto a ella?, ¿cómo podría elegir entre ellos dos?, ¿cómo podía estar enamorada de ambos?.

Draco y Harry la miraban fijamente esperando respuesta:

-y bien- dijo Draco- ¿Qué has decidido?

-¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso?- dijo Ginny

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Harry

-¿cómo puede pasar por su cabeza la idea de ponerme a elegir entre ustedes dos?- dijo Ginny

-pero si dijiste que me querías- dijo Draco

-y tu siempre te has sentido atraída por mi, y ahora yo por ti- dijo Harry

-Las cosas son diferentes, mi mente y mis sentimientos han cambiado- dijo Ginny

-Lo ves Potter, yo sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado, también los que tenía por ti- dijo Draco mirando a Harry

-ambos me importan- dijo Ginny

-lo ves Malfoy- dijo Harry

-Virginia, esto es imposible, decide ya- dijo Draco

Ginny bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas se avecinaban, en ese momento se sentía intimidada, estaba molesta con ambos por ponerla en una situación sin salida, queriendo que decidiera algo tan difícil en su vida en tan poco tiempo, no sólo era con quien se quedara, sino también estaba decidiendo sobre su futuro, y eso es algo que no se decide de improviso, necesitaba meditarlo y pensar en sus razones, sus favores y sus contras.

-Ginny- dijo Harry

Explotando en llanto, Ginny alzó la vista a ambos:

-a ambos los quiero ¿por qué me ponen a escoger entre ustedes en 5 minutos, por que me hacen esto?- dijo Ginny llena de lágrimas

Al momento de terminar de hablar, Ginny corrió al castillo, subió a su sala común y se tiró en la cama, sintiendo las piernas entumidas de tanto correr y rompió a llorar, mientras lloraba, pensaba "¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿cómo me pidieron eso?", Ginny se quedó recostada en su cuarto el resto de la tarde, tampoco bajó a cenar, para evitar preguntas, comentarios, chismes y sobre todo para no encontrarse con Draco y Harry y volver a la misma pregunta, ya que algunas de sus amigas la comenzaron a interrogar cuando la vieron tan callada y deprimida.

Ginny no quería hablar con nadie, no se sentía con ánimos para nada, sus amigas le preguntaban pero simplemente se rehusaba a hablar, esto las preocupaba por que se pasó la tarde llorando, no había comido nada, ni quería hacerlo, ni si quiera Hermione fue capaz de sacarle algo, de verdad que estaba demasiado extraña y cansadas de intentar que hablara la dejaron sola para que se tranquilizara y se desahogara. Ginny al quedarse sola lloró mas, molesta golpeó la almohada que estaba húmeda de tantas lágrimas que había derramado, no sólo ahora la habían puesto a decidir entre dos personas muy importantes, si no que estaba molesta por estar confundida por la llegada de los sentimientos que ahora tenía por Draco y que complicaron aún mas las cosas.

Desde el incidente que tuvo en su primer año con Voldemort, Ginny quedó dañada con recuerdos, remordimientos y pesadillas que tuvo ese verano al terminar su primer año, cambió radicalmente a ser mas sensible que antes, mas solitaria y sobre todo muy confundida, aún debía poner en orden su vida y sus sentimientos y estos sentimientos que tenía por ambos chicos se agregaron a la lista y quedó aún mas confundida, todo esto nunca se atrevió a contarlo con nadie, aún temía, ahora que Voldemort conocía muchas cosas acerca de ella y que ella misma le contó a través del diario, ahora temía revelar muchas cosas acerca de ella.

-Ginny ¿te encuentras mejor?- era su amiga Scarlett quien estaba en la puerta

-algo- respondió mas tranquila

-me da gusto ¿quieres comer algo?-

-no gracias-

-¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿qué o quien te hizo llorar?-

-no es nada en serio-

-de acuerdo, espero que tengas la confianza de decírmelo cuando estés lista-

-claro-

-pero tranquilízate y sonríe-

-lo intentaré-

-ok vamos a la cama, verás que mañana te sentirás mejor-

-gracias-

-no hay de que-

-buenas noches Ginny-

-Buenas noches Scarlett-

-----------------------------------------------

ok, aquí se acaba por ahora el capi, pobre Ginny en el lio que se acaba de meter, pero también quien manda al otro par de babosos a decirle todas esas tonterías.

Bueno, gano mi libertad y le vuelvo a perder, la felicidad de que pasé el examen de admisión y fui aceptada, pero ahora entro a los exámenes antes de vacaciones, mi pobre cerebro me punza, no se si aguantaré.

Pero eso no me impide escribir, ojalá que esta vez también reciba muchos reviews.

Reviews:

Narwen Weasley.- gracias pero me gustarían mas reviews sin tener que usar la amenazas, pero ojalá que tú tanto como muchos lectores que se que no me dejen reviews se animen a hacerlo, ya que son lo que me anima a escribir y hacerlos mas largos.

Sthefany Weasley.- que bueno que te gusta ahora y la vez pasada, pero creí que de este modo sería mejor por que aumente la curiosidad y el suspenso y además no da tanta flojera leerlo.

Pilika-LastHope.- si dice Harry todas la matamos, si dice Draco todas le aplaudemos, si dice que lo quiere pensar le damos un zape por mensa, si dice ninguno nos chocaría, y no hay que recurrir a la violencia para decirme que quieren el capi, con decirlo una vez me basta y bueno de todos modos aprecio mucho mi cuello después de que mis amigas casi me ahorcan cuando la escribía y se las daba, ouch. Cuídate.

Luthein.- procuro hacerlos lo mas largo que puedo pero si, el objetivo es dejarlo en suspenso, nos leemos cuídate.

Ginny-ForEver.- dicho y hecho muchas casi me matan por dejarlo hasta ahí pero son los gajes del oficio y ok actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, pero podríamos arreglar las cosas sin violencia, mi cuello ya me duele y después de tantas amenazas que recibo de magia negra tendré mala suerte durante toda mi vida, pobre de mi. Cuídate.

Niv Riddle.- ay gracias, me sonrojo cuando me dicen esas cosas, y si bueno todas sabemos que los chicos tienen una mentalidad de niños de cinco años y a veces hay que cuidarlos mucho pero estos dos se llevan las palmas, me recordaron a mis sobrinos peleando por un juguete y bueno para calmarlos es un circo, ojalá te siga gustando y me dejes nuevos reviews.

Luadica.- Uy si a mi me la hicieran no se la acaban, les canto sus 8 infiernos y les toca su zape por tontos, a ver si reaccionan y se dan cuenta de la metida de pata que acaban de hacer. Espero tu review y sigue leyendo.

Eri mond Lcht.- lo siento creo que me emocioné con eso jeje, la vdd pobre Ginny pero son los dilemas de la vida, para que logre acomodarla y descubra al dueño de sus sentimientos y noches de desvelo (ay que cursi soné lo siento a veces me pasa) y pues a ver quien es el susodicho, claro que yo ya se, pero les toca a ustedes descubrirlo y si ya me has dejado reviews antes pero bueno hola y que te guste el fic, nos leemos. Ah y tu review o si no cumplo mi promesa de la magia negra.

Rosy.- que lio que tiene esta mujer pero le toca a ella ordenarse y darse cuenta de la metida de pata que hará si será leve o muy profunda ojalá te guste y sigas leyendo, nos leemos, tu review por favor. Cuídate.

Lily-hermy.- que bueno que te guste u ojalá que te siga gustando y no dudes en dejarme tu review también esta vez.

OYE......................PÉRATE TANTITO................ Y EL REVIEW..................... AY QUE LINDA SE TE ESTABA OLVIDANDO.............................. PUES ESCRÍBELO YA............................ HARÁS QUE ME DE UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS.................... Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE A LA PRÓXIMA........................ TE ESTARÉ VIGILANDO.


	10. Un extraño sueño

Hola, muy bien aquí andamos con el nuevo capi, por que si no lo publico me matan algunas personitas, otras me tiran maldiciones y mala suerte y bueno mi vida sería una maravilla, entonces se los dejo para que mi pobre personita no sufra ningún daño psicológico o físico.

Bueno sin mas les dejo el capi para no prolongar mas la espera:

Capítulo 10 "El sueño" 

Ginny se quedó dormida, después de tanto llorar, cayó rendida en la madrugada cuando por fin pudo dormir y dejar de llorar, Ginny despertó muy agitada y empapada en un sudor frío después de haber tenido una pesadilla en la que vio a Lord Voldemort platicando con Colagusano:

-y bien Colagusano, ¿qué has averiguado?- dijo Voldemort con una voz fría y estremecedora

-Descubrí que Potter tiene una novia- dijo Colagusano

-ah, si, el pequeño Potter con novia, y ¿quién es?- dijo Voldemort interesado

-Virginia Weasley- dijo Colagusano

-ah, Weasley de nuevo, bien, dejaremos que Potter se divierta un rato- dijo Voldemort

-señor ¿qué piensa hacer?- dijo Colagusano

-dejaré que lo disfrute un corto tiempo, por que ésa Weasley podría arruinar mis planes, entonces la aniquilaré- dijo Voldemort

Lo que no entendía era ¿Qué quería decir ese sueño?, incorporándose y tratando de relajarse puso una mano en su pecho y respiró hondo. Le pareció muy extraño haber tenido ese sueño, probablemente volvía a tener pesadillas iguales a las que tuvo en su primer año, o tal vez eran un aviso, la verdad es que no sabía como interpretarlo, pero fuera cual fuese la razón le daba mucho miedo. De pronto, una lechuza se apareció llamando en la ventana, Ginny se levantó, prendió una vela en el mueble que estaba junto a su cama y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a una hermosa lechuza negra, pudo notar que aquella lechuza traía una carta en la pata, al entrar se posó en el hombro de Ginny y le extendió la pata, Ginny tomó la carta y la desdoblo:

Querida Virginia:

Entiendo que estés molesta y la verdad siento haberte puesto en esta situación, pero necesito saber lo que en verdad sientes hacia mi, creo que toda relación debe basarse en la confianza, para así ser duradera, pero tengo muchas dudas, y necesito saber que has decidido, por que en verdad me preocupa todo esto, no olvides que me importas y que en verdad te necesito.

TuyoD.M.

Ginny sintió un vuelco en el corazón, su carta parecía muy sincera y que de verdad parecía que él también estaba algo confundido, pero aún molesta con él tomó un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma y le respondió:

Querido Draco:

Quiero que sepas que aún estoy molesta contigo por lo que hiciste ayer, tienes razón al querer despejar tus dudas, pero presionarme no era la solución, aún no logro entender por que tomaron la desición de ponerme en esta situación, no entienden que me están dañando, no puedo tomar mi decisión a la suerte; mis sentimientos han cambiado si, pero aún no estoy decidida.

Esa confianza de la que hablas es importante en toda relación, desde aquella noche, la he tenido contigo, descargué en ti toda mi confianza, pero me duele ver que tú no la tienes conmigo. Es importante la confianza, pero también la paciencia es indispensable, mis sentimientos y pensamientos no están definidos, pero necesito tiempo para ordenarlos, así que necesitaré mucha paciencia de tu parte, no sólo por ustedes, sino por mi también.

No olvides que aquella noche te dije lo importante que eras para mi.

Tuya_Ginny._

Dobló el papel y se lo entregó a la lechuza quien esperó en la ventana y salió volando cuando recibió la respuesta de Ginny, inmediatamente, volvió a la cama y se quedó dormida, siendo aún atormentada por ese sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a la sala común, aún preocupada por aquel extraño sueño, donde encontró a Harry, Ron y Hermione y pensó que si Harry decía algo acerca de este sueño entonces si era un aviso o una premonición:

-Buenos días- saludó Ginny

-Buenos días- saludaron los tres

-vienes Ginny- dijo Ron

-si-

Los tres bajaron a desayunar, Harry no habló durante todo el camino, tenía una expresión de dolor y se le podía ver que algo pálido. Cuando estaban desayunando, Ron y Hermione ( que ya lo habían notado) preguntaron:

-Harry ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione

-Es que...........me duele la cicatriz- dijo Harry

-¿pero, crees que ahora esté tramando algo?- dijo Ron

Harry no dijo nada, sólo señaló con un gesto hacia Ginny, Ron y Hermione entendieron, al escuchar estas palabras Ginny también se estremeció con algo de miedo, ya que ahora estaba segura que ese sueño era total y completa verdad:

-No tienes por que ocultarlo, Harry- dijo Ginny

-¿qué?- dijo Harry- ¿pero como?

-soñé lo mismo que tu- dijo Ginny

-¿pero que significará eso?- dijo Ron

-Como las otras veces, es posible que Voldemort esté cerca y trame algo nuevo- dijo Harry

-¿pero, no es extraño que Ginny soñara lo mismo que tu?- dijo Hermione- por que, que yo sepa eres el único que puede leer la mente de Voldemort-

-La verdad, es algo que no me esperaba- dijo Harry confundido

-y ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en el sueño?- preguntó Ron

-Voldemort hablaba con Colagusano sobre un plan que tramaban que involucraba a Ginny- dijo Harry

-¿pero, que querrán con Ginny?, ¿De que les serviría?- dijo Ron

-La involucraron en 2º no lo olvides, recuerda que la usó para abrir la cámara- dijo Harry

-si, pero ¿Qué tramarán esta vez?- dijo Ron- no creo que tenga que ver con la cámara por que no ha podido entrar a Hogwarts-

-si, y no se ha notado nada extraño por la escuela-

-pero lo que me tiene intrigada es que ambos lo hayan visto, claro que en Harry no es extraño pero Ginny........................ aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Ginny esté adquiriendo nuevos poderes- dijo Hermione pensando

-¿cómo que nuevos poderes?- preguntó Ron alarmado

-si, tal ves Ginny este adquiriendo los poderes de premonición, tal vez, pero de todos modos creo que Dumbledore debería saber de esto- dijo Hermione

-si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ginny- después de todo, él debe estar enterado de que Quien-tu-sabes está próximo-

-está bien- dijo Harry

Esperaron a que el desayuno terminara para poder ir al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry y Ginny salieron juntos del Gran Comedor, discretamente, Draco los siguió con la mirada por el pasillo y los siguió, viéndolos por última vez entrando en el despacho de Dumbledore:

Harry llamó a la puerta que estaba subiendo las escaleras:

-Pase- dijo una voz al otro lado

-profesor, nos permite- dijo Harry

-Ah, Harry, pasa, pasa- dijo Dumbledore

Harry y Ginny entraron colocándose enfrente del escritorio, del cual Dumbledore estaba del otro lado:

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Dumbledore

-profesor, necesitamos hablar con usted- dijo Harry

-¿hay algún problema?, no estarás teniendo esas visiones de nuevo ¿o si Harry?- dijo Dumbledore

-si- respondió Ginny

-y bien-

-pues, verá profesor creemos que el innombrable está cerca- dijo Harry

Dumbledore no pronunció palabra, únicamente los miraba, pero aparentaba mucha tranquilidad:

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿te ha dolido la cicatriz, Harry?-

-si- dijo Harry- pero no es todo, tuve un sueño en el que vi a Voldemort y Colagusano tramando algo, que involucraba a Ginny- dijo Harry

-y lo mas extraño es que ambos lo soñamos- dijo Ginny

-bueno, pues, no pierde el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore-pensé que estando tan débil haría su aparición mas tarde-

-¿y que es lo que podemos hacer?- dijo Harry

-bueno pues, aparentemente quiere tramar algo con ella otra vez, y me temo que esta vez si pueda dañarla- dijo Dumbledore

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Ginny- ni si quiera sabemos exactamente que planea ni cuáles son sus movimientos.

-Harry, lo principal es que Ginny esté protegida, no sabemos cuando, ni cómo vaya a atacarlos, pero es necesario que estén juntos y siempre alerta, así que no te separes de ella- dijo Dumbledore- y en los paseos de Hogsmeade procuren no separarse demasiado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y ambos chicos asintieron

-bien, ahora pueden irse a sus clases y recuerden lo que les dije- dijo Dumbledore dándoles una señal para que salieran.

**El fin del capítulo ha llegado hasta aquí.**

Que emocionante ha quedado, la verdad, quien sabe que estará tramando Voldie esta vez y quien sabe que es lo que quiere de Ginny, bueno yo ya lo se, pero a ustedes les toca descubrirlo, y pues bueno sorprenderse con el resultado por que Voldie quiere que...................... lo siento me salí del tema y ya les iba a contar demas.

Bueno mejor les contesto sus reviews:

Ginny-ForEver.- lo siento, pero la emoción que cada capítulo tiene amerita mas emoción y mas reviews, fue plan con maña, pero bueno yo sé que estos capis son algo aburridos y tediosos pero son indispensables y bueno Ginny necesita algo de tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos y al final se dará cuenta de quien es el amor de su vida.

Pilika-LastHope.- que bueno que te siga gustando y no desesperes que la decisión está a dos capis de llegar, pero primero deben ocurrir una serie de cosas para que a ella se la facilite su decisión y se le aclaren varias dudas y pensamientos. Cuídate

Rosy.- bueno la verdad es que con hombres así, para cualquiera la decisión es difícil y mas para ella por que aún tiene traumas de la niñez gracias al zopenco de Voldie, pero ahora le toca dejar esos problemas en el pasado y ver lo que le espera en el futuro. Review y cuídate.

Eri mond licht.- la verdad la decisión es difícil, pero bueno que ciega si no se da cuenta de lo que esta dejando pasar, y bueno la decisión esta a dos capis, pero primero tiene que descubrir unas cuantas cosillas y otras jugarretas del corazón antes de darse cuenta de la verdad.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- bueno, ese problemita lo tenemos que aclarar por que a mi también me habló de una muchachita muy bonita y muy lista que conoció en su juventud y que duraron mucho tiempo de noviazgo, pero ahora tenemos 4 felices años de casados y viviendo con nuestros tres hijos que son la viva imagen de su padre y nuestro orgullo: Henry, Ville y Elena. Pero bueno espero que este capi también te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión. ok?

A VER........................ MIS VIDAS........................... NO SE LA PASEN BAQUETONEANDO........................................ QUERO EL REVIEW AHORA................................... YA SABEN CÓMO MANDARLO........................... ASÍ QUE DEJA DE VACILAR ............................... ESCRÍBELO DE UNA VEZ......................... Y MÁNDALO YA.


	11. Un paseo por el lago

Hello, ahora si aquí estamos con el capítulo 10, se quedó muy emocionante, ojalá que esta vez me envíen mas reviews, que me ponen muy feliz y me inspiran a continuar.

Capítulo #11 "Un paseo por el lago" 

Harry y Ginny salieron del despacho, Ginny no pronunció palabra al bajar, Harry caminó junto a ella, y cuando estuvieron un poco alejados de la puerta del despacho, la tomó del brazo (se dispuso a hablar con ella, pues sabía que estaba enfadada).

-Ginny, se que estás molesta, pero quiero disculparme- dijo Harry

-Harry, es que creo que tienen derecho en saber lo que está pasando pero no debieron presionarme, no puedo decidir algo así en tan solo 5 minutos- dijo Ginny

-si, lo se, pero quiero saber si lo has pensado-

-aún lo estoy pensando-

Draco estaba parado en una esquina, cuando los vio juntos, quiso salir a reclamar a Ginny y detener a Potter de cualquiera que fuese su plan, pero cuando escuchó la conversación se detuvo y se quedó ahí parado escuchando:

-De acuerdo, no quiero presionarte- dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo Ginny

-y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo-

-Te acompaño, después de todo Dumbledore dijo que estuviéramos juntos- No te preocupes Harry que nada me va a pasar, además Hermione me pidió que te recordara que tenían que hacer un trabajo de Pociones-

-¡ah, es cierto! Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Harry mientras corrió por el pasillo

Ginny se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, tenía que leer un libro sobre Criaturas Mágicas, para la misma asignatura, ya que tenía problemas para manejar a los gorros rojos.

Después de sacar el libro de la biblioteca, Ginny se dirigió al lago, se sentó a la sombra del árbol y se puso a leer, estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-Hola- dijo Draco y Ginny se estremeció

-Hola – contestó Ginny

-¿qué haces?-

-una tarea- dijo Ginny señalando el libro

-¿está interesante?-

-pues, si-

-si no estás muy ocupada, ¿te gustaría caminar por el lago?- dijo Draco extendiendo la mano hacia Ginny

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny después de un momento y tomando la mano de Draco para ponerse en pie

-y.......¿cómo has estado?- dijo Draco mientras caminaban

-bien, ¿y tu?-dijo Ginny

-bien- respondió

-oye, siento haberte presionado, se que estás muy confundida, así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites- dijo Draco después de un momento de silencio

-Gracias, me alegra que lo entiendas y que me apoyes- dijo Ginny

-yo siempre te voy a apoyar, no lo olvides- dijo Draco

Ginny se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla mientras decía -Gracias-.

-pero............tengo miedo que mi desición pueda dañarlos a alguno de los dos- dijo Ginny

-Virginia, por mi no te preocupes, la única forma de que yo sea feliz es que tú lo seas, así que decide lo que tus sentimientos elijan- dijo Draco mientras miraba hacia abajo

Dejaron ese tema atrás, Ginny se sentía bien al saber que contaba con el apoyo y comprensión de Draco, lo que la hizo sentirse feliz y mas calmada. Comenzaron a platicar sobre otras cosas, hablaron sobre las clases, los alumnos y profesores:

-en serio, Trelawney es una chiflada- dijo Draco

-si, cada semana predice una nueva muerte- dijo Ginny

-Después dirá que mi familia se irá a la ruina y que mi padre tendrá que vender dulces en Hogsmeade- dijo Draco burlándose

-ya, deja de hacerme reír- dijo Ginny entre risas

-Es que me gusta verte reír, te ves muy dulce- dijo Draco

Ginny se sonrojó por aquel comentario; de verdad que Draco estaba siendo muy agradable "No puede haber alguien tan perfecto" dijo Ginny para sí misma. A medida que caminaban comenzó a oscurecer y se acercaba la hora de cenar:

-Mejor entramos- dijo Draco

-Está bien-

Se encaminaron hacia el castillo, cuando entraron, se despidieron en el pasillo:

-bueno, nos vemos- dijo Ginny

Draco tomó su mano y la besó.

-hasta mañana Virginia- dijo Draco y Ginny sonrió

Ginny se separó de él y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, en el que ya habían muchos chicos, Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione:

-¿En dónde estabas?- dijo Ron

-tranquilízate, estaba haciendo un trabajo- dijo Ginny sentándose

-pero no estabas en la biblioteca- dijo Ron

-es que no estaba en la biblioteca-

-¿entonces?

-Estaba sentada en los terrenos leyendo el libro que tengo que leer-

-Ah-

-¿Algo mas que quieras saber?- dijo Ginny

-no- dijo Ron

-bien-

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, la profesora McGonagall, llamó la atención de los alumnos, e inmediatamente que todos atendieron, Dumbledore se puso en pie:

-Bueno, sólo quiero informarles que les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Dumbledore

Inmediatamente las voces emocionadas y curiosas comenzaron a sonar por todo el Comedor:

-Como saben, las fechas festivas están muy cerca, así que en honor a ellas se realizará un baile de Navidad, justo antes de las vacaciones de Invierno. El siguiente fin de semana, habrá una visita a Hogsmeade, así que son libres de ir para prepararse y comprar todo lo que necesiten, gracias y buenas noches- dijo Dumbledore y tomó asiento.

**Fin del capi.**

Hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora, el siguiente capi estará muy interesante:

¿qué hará Ginny?

¿le dará el soponcio antes de que alguien la invite?

Y bueno, para matar la curiosidad, la decisión de Ginny está a 3 capítulos mas, el capítulo 15 tiene la decisión de Ginny, paciencia y les prometo que en vacaciones actualizaré mas rápido.

Ahora contesto reviews:

Demalfoy.- muy bien, sabía que muchas me iban a reclamar por eso, pero son medidas que Dumbledore tiene que tomar para protección de Ginny y Harry, por que sea lo que sea de cada quien Ginny tiene el cerebro y Harry tiene la fuerza bruta, además Harry tiene mas experiencia en el trato con Voldie y los mortífagos, de alguna ayuda puede ser.

Luthien.- pues si, el pobre de Draquito es famoso en el departamento de celos y muchas quisiéramos estar ahí para consolarlo, pero bueno, esperamos impacientes la decisión de Ginny, muy pronto.

Rosy.- Que bueno que te esté gustando tanto y que te haya dejado tan picada y la verdad es que eso de que Ginny y Harry tengan los mismos sueños y visiones puede interpretarse de muchas formas.

Eri mond licht.- Eso es Buena señal de mucha inspiración pero no me cambies la historia y tranquila que actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo para no dejarlas con la duda y que no formulen otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia, pero en fin, espero que te este gustando y que lo disfrutes.

Pilika-LastHope.- ya vez que nada ha sucedido y si estos sueños son en verdad premoniciones no te preocupes que de alguna manera lograrán salir de el.

ESPERO QUE NO TE VAYAS SIN HABERME DEJADO EL REVIEW...................................................TE ESTOY ESPERANDO................................. NO TE QUEDES AHÍ Y MANDALO YA......................... SI, TE HABLO A TI...................... HAZLO RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE ME DESESPERE.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer see zu e iher magischen welt los.


	12. quien es el indicado

Que hay de nuevo!!!!!!!! Seguramente disfrutando de las vacaciones de invierno, aquí esta el 12 capítulo por fin y prometo actualizar esta historia mas rápido ahora que ya son las vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo libre, por ahora las dejo con este capi que esta muy interesante y felices vacaciones.

Capítulo # 12 "quien es el indicado" 

Desde que terminó la cena, nadie dejaba de hablar del baile de navidad, al siguiente día era igual, desde que despertaban, hasta las clases no dejaban de hablar del tema. Ginny tenía miedo, ya que aún no estaba decidida y no dudaba en que Draco y Harry se acercaran para decirle algo y nuevamente tendría problemas.

Ginny decidió que ya era tiempo de elegir a uno de los dos, ya que no era justo para ellos ni para ella tampoco estar pasando por tantos problemas y en especial por estar aun confundida y aun con cierta inseguridad. En la tarde se sentó en la sala común, iba a hacer una lista para decidir, formó dos columnas una decía DRACO y la otra decía HARRY y comenzó a escribir:

"bueno, Harry es dulce, pero Draco también; Harry es atento, pero Draco también, Harry es valiente, pero Draco también, Harry es detallista, pero Draco también, Harry me ha defendido, Draco no, pero esta dispuesto a apoyarme sin importar lo que decida, cosa que Harry no me ha expresado, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé" se dijo Ginny a sí misma, después de haber llenado un pergamino entero de pros y contras de cada uno.

Draco y Harry eran muy diferentes, cada uno tenía distintas formas tanto de pensar como de actuar pero ambas formas y ambos chicos le gustaban aunque sonara extraño pero tenía cierta química con ambos , lo que tampoco quería era seguir indecisa ya que ese era el factor de su sensibilidad e inseguridad, por culpa de su confusión se volvió mas solitaria y los recuerdos siempre la atormentaban, así que no podía decidirse de ese modo, no sabía que hacer, ése día había tenido suerte, pero tal vez al día siguiente se le acercaran a invitarla, ahora sí estaría en un verdadero aprieto, así que tenía que decidir ya.

-Hola Ginny- saludó Hermione a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella

-Hola- dijo Ginny sin ganas

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?-

-es que tengo un enorme problema-

-¿qué te pasa?-

Ginny comenzó a contarle a Hermione que la habían puesto a elegir entre los dos, de la carta de Draco explicándose, de lo que dijo Dumbledore acerca del sueño, de la disculpa de Harry al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore y del paseo del lago en el cual tuvo mas comunicación con Draco y que sabía que contaba con su apoyo.

-pues, si que estás en un verdadero problema- dijo Hermione

-¿qué debo hacer? Estoy muy confundida- dijo Ginny

-ya se que podemos hacer- dijo Hermione tomando a Ginny de la mano y guiándola fuera de la sala común

Salieron de la sala común, caminaron por pasillos y subieron escaleras, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras para ir a la clase de Adivinación, subieron y llamaron a la puerta.

-pase- dijo una voz

-Buenos días profesora- dijo Hermione

-ah, señorita Granger, pase, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- dijo la profesora Trelawney

-Es que me interesó mucho la clase que impartió ayer a mis compañeros , y me preguntaba si podría prestarme su libro- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, cosa que la profesora pareció no haberlo notado

-ah, claro- dijo la profesora Trelawney tomando el libro

-aquí tiene- dijo Trelawney

-gracias profesora- dijo Hermione tomando el libro y saliendo del aula

-¿para que quieres eso?- preguntó Ginny

-Ya lo verás- dijo Hermione

Caminaron de nuevo hacia la sala común y Hermione llevó a Ginny a su dormitorio, cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Hermione sacó un caldero y varios recipientes con distintas mezclas.

-¿qué haces?- dijo Ginny- ¿para que es eso y el libro?

-los demás chicos tuvieron una clase de adivinación ayer, que tal vez puede ayudarte, es corto pero complejo, debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado o cualquier error podría ser fatal-

**Fin del capi.**

Por fin las vacaciones y por fin pude actualizar, espero que el capi les haya gustado y que me dejen su review. Se que muchas me reclamarán por el capi tan corto pero lo hice lo mas largo que pude y además ahora que actualizaré un poco mas rápido casi no se notará y la espera no será tan larga.

Reviews-.

Pilika-LastHope.- si, bailarán, pobre Ginny el problemota que se le armó, todo por unos chiquillos revoltosos e impacientes, paciencia que el baile esta cerca, muy cerca, y te prometo que lo de las premoniciones se calmará.

Joice Malfoy.- sabes, ese tipo de historias me molestan y bueno todo en esta historia tiene un fin y un por que, no lo hago con la intención de copiar a las demás historias, pues creo firmemente en la originalidad y es eso lo que me gusta, ser originales y creativos, descubrirás al transcurso de la historia lo que quiero decir, mientras tanto espero que te diviertas y que te siga gustando y espero que me dejes tus reviews.

Narwen Weasley.- no desesperes que el asunto del baile ya esta cerca y por la decisión de Ginny tampoco te preocupes ya que ella esta a punto de darse cuenta quien es verdaderamente el chico con quien quiere estar el resto de su vida y será el elegido para acompañarla al baile.

Rosy.- espero no decepcionar a nadie y que les guste la historia, inny sabrá que hacer y decirle al chico que verdaderamente ama lo que siente y pues decirle al otro mejor suerte para la próxima. Sigue disfrutando y deja tu review.

Eri mond Licht.- por algo amo a Draquito y es por que me encanta su personalidad y bueno después de que vio al inepto de Harry anotándose algunas pues el debía aclarar a Ginny que no le afecta lo que Harry haga, lo único que le interesa es su decisión, ya a yme interesa tu opinión así que deja el review si????

Hack.- gracias y que bueno que te este gustando tanto, y lo cierto es que a todas nos encanta Draquito en especial a mi, por que todo él me fascina, espero verte pronto y que me dejes tu review, y en cuanto a lo que pongo al final de los capis es mi leyenda (esta en aleman) que significa: une tu alma y tu mente a un mundo mágico.

NO ESPERES MUCHO PARA DEJER EL REVIEW............................................ SIGO ESPERANDO QUE LO DEJES.......................................... TE ESTOY VIGILANDO......................................... NO TRATES DE PASARTE DE LISTA................................................ DEJALO AHORA.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	13. el libro lecturas del Alma

Que hay de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS, que la pasen muy bien y les deseo mucha felicidad.

Pido disculpas por no entrar antes pero estaba mareada de cómo me trajeron toda la semana y hasta hoy pude respirar, como mi regalo de navidad para todas hoy les voy a dejar 2 capis. Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #13 "El libro Lecturas del Alma ´" 

-¿y qué vieron?- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ella

-pues, verás éste libro se titula "Lecturas del Alma" como su nombre lo dice, por medio de la poción podremos saber lo que en verdad sientes y tal vez así podrás decidirte por alguno de los dos- dijo Hermione

-¿y que es exactamente la poción?- dijo Ginny

-En realidad es un té- dijo Hermione mientras revisaba la lista

Té para la Lectura (básico)

5 pétalos de rosa roja

2 flores de manzanilla

4 gotas de extracto de aceite esencial de Jazmín

3 hojas de Hierbabuena

Una lágrima de la persona a leer

una pizca de tomillo

un pétalo de Luparia (tratada adecuadamente)

10 gramos de Opio

Trufa de Chocolate (no se agregará al brebaje)

Hermione terminó de leer y comenzó a verter los ingredientes al caldero:

-mira Ginny, necesito una lágrima tuya para terminar la poción- dijo Hermione

Ginny se quedó parada observándola

-y ¿qué hago?- dijo Ginny

-piensa en algo que te haya hecho llorar mucho- dijo Hermione

Ginny comenzó a buscar en su mente:

Recordó el día en que Charlie, su hermano, dejó la madriguera para irse a Rumania, en aquel entonces Ginny era muy pequeña y creyó que no lo volvería a ver, al menos no por mucho tiempo, se concentró tanto en aquel recuerdo que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Hermione la observó un poco extrañada, se acercó a ella y secó la lágrima, mientras estudiaba su textura:

-¿qué recuerdo usaste?- preguntó Hermione

-cuando Charlie se fue a Rumania- dijo Ginny

-no nos sirve- dijo Hermione

-¿por qué no?-

-Por que el recuerdo que debías pensar tenía que ser feliz, y que no involucrara a los afectados, es decir a Harry y a Malfoy- dijo Hermione

-ah, ya veo- dijo Ginny

Ginny buscó nuevamente: recordó el día en que Harry le había pedido que entrara en el equipo de Quidditch, sin embargo aquel era un pensamiento que involucraba a Harry, entonces recordó que ése día había llorado, no por que Harry la hubiese invitado, sino por que a ella le gustaba mucho el quidditch y entrar en el equipo del colegio era uno de sus muchos sueños, hasta ese día, ya que a partir de aquella tarde ya no era un sueño, sino una realidad. Fue entonces que una nueva lágrima recorrió su rostro, Hermione lo tomó con una cuchara y lo examinó.

-éste si sirve- dijo Hermione introduciendo la lágrima de Ginny al caldero

esperaron unos cuantos minutos y Hermione sirvió un poco en un recipiente y se lo entregó a Ginny, al mismo tiempo que cogió un chocolate:

-Ginny, tienes que tomar la poción y justo 30 segundos después deberás comer el chocolate- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny

Ginny comenzó a beber la poción, la cual sabía amarga y tenía una textura ligera, como el agua normal, terminó la poción y miró a Hermione quien había comenzado a contar. Exactos 30 segundos, Ginny tomó el chocolate y lo comió rápidamente.

La poción tenía un sabor amargo, ya que la lectura del alma era un asunto delicado y las respuestas generalmente eran amargas.

El chocolate, en cambio, se usó, ya que en éste caso Ginny buscaba felicidad en la respuesta (buscaba amor) y esa respuesta por el contrario, debía ser dulce como el chocolate y recordando que el chocolate obliga al cuerpo a producir la hormona del placer, liberada cuando una persona está enamorada, éste ingrediente puede ser usado o no dependiendo de la información que se desea recibir, puede ser sustituido por otro ingrediente, dependiendo del tipo de información que espera.

Ginny sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si le exprimieran el corazón, con una fuerte punzada en el corazón se llevó las manos al pecho mientras se encogía dando un paso al frente dejando ver a una muchacha igual a Ginny.

**Aquí termina el primer capi.**


	14. el alma de Ginny

Este es en segundo capi que subo hoy. Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #14 "El alma de Ginny" 

Aquella muchacha era igual a Ginny, sólo que parecía un espectro con un brillo fantasmal:

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ginny algo débil y sorprendida

-tu alma- dijo el espectro

-¿mi alma?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione

-si, ésta poción sirve para conocer los secretos de tu alma y te responda preguntas que tienen que ver con asuntos del corazón- dijo Hermione leyendo las instrucciones de la poción

-¿y cual es tu duda?- preguntó el espectro

-eh, pues, es que tengo un problema, no se por quién decidirme, si por Draco o por Harry- dijo Ginny

-Ginny, el problema que tu tienes no es por indecisión- dijo el espectro- tú sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo que sientes es miedo de herir a aquél chico a quien no elegirás- finalizó el espectro

Ginny quedó pensativa, desde el momento en que el espectro había abandonado su cuerpo había empalidecido un poco, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y minutos empalidecía cada vez mas, acompañado de un cambio de color en sus labios y temblores de frío.

-Ginny, creo que es mejor que regrese tu alma a tu cuerpo, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin ella, de todos modos ya te dijo lo que necesitabas saber- dijo Hermione

-Está bien- respondió Ginny

Hermione le dio otro chocolate, el cual Ginny comió débilmente, aquel corazón comprimido se liberó de la presión, mientras sentía un ardor especial en el corazón como si fuera una quemadura provocada por el hielo, e inmediatamente el espectro regresó al cuerpo de Ginny, Hermione tomó unas cobijas y la tapó, tratando de calentar el cuerpo de Ginny.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ginny

-La poción servía para que "vieras dentro de tu alma", generalmente, la gente tiene dudas sobre decisiones o sentimientos que saben y conocen, sólo que a veces están confundidos o no lo aceptan- dijo Hermione

-¿Entonces estaba viendo a mi alma?- preguntó Ginny algo confundida

-si, pudimos llamar a tu alma por medio de la poción, sólo que tiene un tiempo limitado, ya que sin tu alma prácticamente estabas muriendo y tu cuerpo no puede resistir mucho tiempo sin ella- explicó Hermione- y por supuesto ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta-

-Eso creo- dijo Ginny- si, es cierto

Después de lo ocurrido, Ginny estaba débil y cansada y gracias al calor que la cobija le proporcionaba, al poco tiempo después se quedó dormida.

Ginny de repente se encontró en un lugar oscuro donde se encontraba con Harry y Draco, por la apariencia del lugar supuso que se encontraban en el Bosque Prohibido, estaba con Harry y Draco platicando cuando escucharon unos ruidos detrás de unos árboles, aún no daban con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo tanto ruido, pero Ginny sintió frío y un miedo terrible la invadió, se miraron extrañados al no encontrar al provocador del ruido. Poco tiempo después escucharon ruidos nuevamente, pero cuando pretendían buscar, una sombría figura negra de ojos rojos se apareció frente a ellos con un grupo de encapuchados atrás de él, la sombría figura levantó su varita en dirección hacia ellos y gritó con una fría y escalofriante voz:

-¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó Voldemort, mientras Ginny se interpuso para evitar que el hechizo lo tocara mientras gritaba

-¡No, no a él!- gritó Ginny mientras una luz cegadora la golpeó en el pecho y la cegó por completo

Ginny despertó sobresaltada, estaba muy aturdida, tenía una respiración muy agitada y estaba empapada en un sudor frío:

-Ginny ¿qué sucede?- dijo Hermione-¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

-no- dijo Ginny agitada

-¿Qué pasó?-mira cómo estás, estás muy sobresaltada, relájate y cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, ¿Qué soñaste?- dijo Hermione algo preocupada

-tuve un sueño muy extraño-

-¿y que fue lo que te aturdió tanto?-

-Descubrí a quien escogió mi alma- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga, quien le devolvió una sonrisa

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no duden en dejarme los reviews que me ponen tan contenta.

Eri mond licht.- me rei mucho con tu review, pero no te preocupes, la espera será menos larga, ya que el siguiente capi será la decisión de Ginny, por fin. Espero que te siga gustando. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosy.- me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora, prometo que trataré de no repetirlo otra vez, espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes tu opinión. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sandra black.- me dio mucho gusto saber que la historia esta teniendo tanto éxito y que te este gustando mucho, y espero que siga siendo así, sabes, me tardaré un poco en explicar las dudas que tienes, te he agregado a mis contactos para que nos veamos y te explique todo lo que quieras saber, me dará gusto conocerte y gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VAMOS................................. DEJA EL REVIEW................................. NO TE HAGAS DEL ROGAR...................................... FUE MI REGALO PARA TI..................................... NO LO DESPRECIES Y DAME TU OPINIÓN.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	15. La decisión final

Hola de nuevo, de verdad siento mucho el retraso pero parece que los profesores se emocionan con la tareas y trabajos después de las vacaciones y no tuve ni un tiempo libre para poder actualizar y además mi compu esta fallando y no se cuento se lleve en la reparación de las fallitas que tiene, pero de todos modos les vine hoy a dejar el capi.

Capítulo #15 "La desición final" 

Ginny, aún agitada por aquel sueño se levantó ése viernes y se dirigió a la lechucería con paso decidido, tomó un pergamino y lo cortó en dos y escribió en cada trozo:

Nos vemos en el lago en 10 minutos.

Ginny.

Escogió de entre todas las lechuzas dos marrón y les amarró los pergaminos a la pata, mientras les decía "se lo llevas a Draco y a Harry", llevó a cada lechuza a la ventana y éstas salieron volando.

Ginny salió de la lechucería y lentamente caminó por los pasillos, bajó escaleras, hasta que llegó a la puerta principal y salió a los terrenos del colegio, se situó a la orilla del lago y se sentó a pensar mientras observaba el paisaje. Después de aclarar sus pensamientos al fin se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad significaban esos sentimientos, su encuentro con Riddle en su primer año la dejó muy sensible y además vivía cada día con cierto miedo y era mas reservada, no se puede decir que dejara de ser normal o que simplemente ya no se divirtiera, ni hiciera amigos o salir; simplemente tenía mas cuidado, después de esto no consideró el experimentar ciertos sentimientos como el amor o el noviazgo, en su mente aún no aparecían esas cosas aún cuando seguía gustándole Harry, pero nunca pensó la cantidad de problemas que algo como eso le traería y mucho menos aún verse en los aprietos de ahora cuando dos chicos le pidieran escoger entre ellos.

Consideró muchas veces decirles a los dos que simplemente la decisión era imposible y que no quería escoger entre los dos, pensó en la posibilidad de dejar a ambos iguales, además de la determinación de ambos de ponerla a escoger a alguno de los dos, por que quien en este mundo no se enfadaría de que las personas que mas te importan te pongan en esa situación sin salida y además verte en la dura posición de tener que decir a una de ellas un doloroso NO y verlo partir cabizbajo y con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero simplemente se estaría negando a la realidad y estaría negando sus sentimientos, al final se decidió por decirles a los dos la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, decir la verdad no se ha considerado pecado, pero quería un final feliz y si eso implicaba renunciar a los dos también estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Mientras continuaba pensando a orillas del lago, pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose y supo perfectamente quienes eran los dueños.

-Ginny- escuchó que le llamaban

Se puso en pie y dio la vuelta, vio a aquellos dos muchachos a quienes quería tanto, pero ése día sólo escogería a uno, y que a partir de ése momento entraría en su vida para quedarse:

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Harry

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Ginny

-¿es acerca de tu decisión?- dijo Draco

-si-

Ginny se quedó en silencio, si, debía escoger a uno, escoger era difícil, pero rechazar era algo de lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en su vida, ambos eran importantes, pero cómo compararlos, si los dos son especiales y diferentes, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, que eran completamente diferentes sólo algo los unía, el interés en cierta pelirroja. Buscó cuidadosamente las palabras correctas para decir todo lo que debía decir:

-escuchen, esto es muy difícil para mi de decir- dijo Ginny a ambos chicos- pero me he dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿y por quien te has decidido?- preguntó Harry

-es Draco, Harry en verdad lo siento, no quería lastimarte, de verdad me duele tener que decirte esto-

-No te preocupes, yo conocía los riesgos y el posible resultado- dijo Harry resignado

-¿entonces irías conmigo al baile?- dijo Draco y Ginny asintió

-pero........¿podría pedirte una pieza?- dijo Harry observando a Ginny y a Draco.

Draco, por su lado mostró una mirada de inconformidad a Ginny, quien miraba intercaladamente a los dos muchachos .

-Está bien- dijo Ginny y Draco la miró molesto

-tranquilo, es solo una pieza, después de todo iré contigo-

-Bien, entonces supongo que iras mañana a Hogsmeade- dijo Draco

-supongo-

-De acuerdo, entonces por ahí nos veremos- dijo Draco como despedida y se retiró dejando a Ginny y a Harry junto al lago (se preguntarán por que partió dejándolos solos, bien es simple, que puede hacer él si la decisión de Ginny estaba tomada y él era el ganador)

-¿De verdad lo quieres?- preguntó Harry en un tono casi susurrante

-Eso creo-

-¿significa entonces que ya no sientes nada por mi?-

-Harry, por ti siento un gran respeto y una valiosa amistad, tu siempre serás mi héroe- dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa- me di cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía era miedo de lastimarte con esta respuesta, pero que mis sentimientos se inclinaban mas hacia Draco-

-Está bien, te entiendo, aún así todo seguirá igual, pero ¿queda prometida la pieza?-

-claro, me da gusto que por lo menos nuestra amistad no se haya visto afectada-

-eso nunca cambiará Gin, y no olvides que para lo que sea que necesites, cuantas con mi apoyo-

-gracias Harry-

**Fin del capi.**

Bueno por ahora termina la magia pero regresaré luego para despertarla de nuevo.

Ahora contesto reviews:

Narwen Weasley.- siento no haber cumplido tu petición, pero el rumbo de la historia estaba tomado y además la unión de esta parejita traerá muchas cosas interesantes. Espero que aún así la historia te siga gustando y no dejes de seguirla que me gusta recibir tus reviews que me levantan el ánimo para continuar.

Moony sexy and ginnny hoshman.- me pareció genial que la historia te estuviera gustando tanto, me lleno de felicidad cuando me dejan esos reviews diciendo que les gusta mi trabajo, esta es simplemente una prueba de mis aptitudes como escritora, además de que Harry Potter me gusta y por lo que veo, paso la prueba, y pues no se a mi Draco siempre ma ha caido bien, y niña claro que me gustaría también que fuésemos amigas por review.

Eri mond licht.- no espero que te sientas mal, simplemente me reí de ver a alguien que fuese honesto y de ir directamente al grano, la verdad no creo que haya nadie que te discuta eso, la verdad creo que tienes mucha razón, pero bueno no quería provocarte la reacción de gritar el NO, pero son los gajes del oficio dejar el suspenso marcado y pues lo que queda por ahora es la emoción del baile.

Loaurana-malfoy-rin.- que bueno que te gustara la historia, creo que tu emoción con los reviews lo explica todo y espero que puedas seguir leyendo y dejándome tu opinión, que la verdad me ha sido muy valiosa, en serio.

Soulie.- aquí viene la letanía que espero que no te aburra, el escribir esta historia no lo hago con el afán de confundir, estos datos que me mencionas los conozco, pero lo he escrito a mi comodidad, se que Ginny en realidad se llama Ginebra, pero para serte sincera dos miembros de la familia Weasley con nombres de dos tipos de bebidas no me agradó mucho, además que el nombre de Virginia tiene cierto valor para mi y por eso lo he empleado. Fred y George es cierto que salieron de la escuela, pero decidí integrarlos ya que además de otorgar mas diversión en medio de tanta cosa que lleva la historia, podríamos decir que están retomando el último curso que dejaron a medias ahora que Dumbledore regresó y sinceramente, detalitos como estos no son muy significativos, pero te lo aclaro para que la historia no te siga confundiendo. Siento, de verdad que ciertos puntos de la historia lo las "sorpresas" te confundan también, pero todas llevan un fin y una relación, finalmente te darás cuenta al final de la historia que todas estaban entrelazadas y que finalmente todas llevarán un por que. Fuera de estas cositas que ya te he explicado me dio gusto saber que a pesar de todo te gustó y que no dudaste en dejar el review, no te preocupes que también me interesa que me dejen sus dudas o sugerencias para que puedan continuar leyendo sin hacerse bolas, espero que después de saber estas cositas te haya quedado mas claro y que puedas continuar, solo me queda decirte que disfrutes las historias y no te mortifiques encontrando cositas, de cualquier modo las dudas no es bueno dejarlas al vacío.

MUY BIEN........................................ SE QUE TARDÉ................................... PERO ESO NO IMPLICA QUE NO DEJES EL REVIEW........................................ VAMOS.................................... NO TE TARDES QUE LOS NECESITO............................................... ES LO ÚNICO CAPAZ DE LEVANTARME EL ÁNIMO.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	16. Hogsmeade

Hola, se que he tardado mucho, pero ya saben, las presiones de los trabajos, tareas y examenes dejan el cerebro adolorido y cansado, pero me hice un tiempito para darles el siguiente capi, así que a disfrutarlo.

Capítulo #16 "Hogsmeade" 

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y el día de visita a Hogsmeade, Ginny se levantó y se baño, al bajar Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban en la sala común, esperando para poder bajar a desayunar:

-buenos días- saludó Ginny

-Hola Ginny ¿iras a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Hermione

-si-

-perfecto ¿vamos juntos?-

-claro-

Se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar para después salir, al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo y partieron:

-¿vas a comprar algo?- preguntó Hermione a Ginny

-si, unas cosas que necesito para el viernes-

-va a ser muy emocionante, un baile de navidad ¿no?-

- supongo que si-

-bien, por lo visto van a hacer cosas de chicas así que no les importa que las esperemos en Las Tres Escobas-dijo Ron

-¿y te vas a quedar ahí sentado? Sobre todo con lo que te gusta- preguntó Ginny

-claro que no, vamos a hacer nuestras cosas y nos vemos ahí-

-bien, ya que insistes- respondieron las dos

Al llegar a Hogsmeade Harry y Ron se separaron de ellas para ir a Zonko (tienda de bromas) con Fred, George y Lee, mientras Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a una tienda de ropa para ver los vestidos que iban a llevar.

La tienda tenía un aspecto algo antiguo pero acogedor, Ginny y Hermione entraron y comenzaron a mirar los vestidos que había colgados en todo el lugar, había de todos los tipos, etiqueta, cóctel, casual.... aquel local estaba equipado con todo, pudieron comprar todo, los vestidos, zapatos y accesorios.

Ginny y Hermione salieron de la tienda con sus respectivas bolsas color crema, en la que llevaban todas sus cosas, entraron en Las Tres Escobas y divisaron a Harry y Ron que les hacían señas para que fueran a sentarse con ellos, llegaron e inmediatamente se sentaron junto a ellos:

-¿y que quieren tomar?- preguntó Harry

-cerveza de mantequilla, claro- dijo Ron

-yo voy- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie

Caminó hacia el mostrador y se dirigió hacia el hombre del otro lado y pidió 4 cervezas de mantequilla, en ese instante sintió una fría ráfaga de viento y vio hacia la entrada, tres personas habían entrado, de las cuales uno era un chico rubio de ojos grises, quien posó sus ojos en la pelirroja que estaba al fondo del lugar, Ginny le sonrió y se dio vuelta para pagar las cervezas, tomó las cuatro bebidas y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione y se sentó con ellos, el Slytherin quien la había estado observando pasó y se sentó en una mesa con sus dos gorilas, mientras observaba de reojo a Ginny que estaba sentada a unos pocos metros de el.

Aquel sábado había terminado, Ginny llegó a su dormitorio y se sentó sobre su cama, descansando un poco los pies, había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para el viernes, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas, hasta que se detuvo en Draco y cayó dormida pensando en el baile del viernes.

**Fin del Capi.**

Ok, se que estuvo medio aburridón y chocante o chorero, pero es introducción para el siguiente capitulo, uno muy esperado, al fin , el baile de navidad, el cual trataré de actualizar mas rápido, trataré.

Luthien.- claro que se ha decidido y todo lo demas depende de ellos y de su carácter, en especial el de Draco, por que tiene un caractercito que bueno. Y en cuanto a esa frase, es mi leyenda, que significa: une tu alma y tu mente a un mundo mágico, esta en aleman, por eso no se le entendía mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.

Eire.- bueno, ya sabemos que Draco no se caracteriza especialmente por saltos de alegría, el es siempre serio y reservado, quien dijo que no estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba pero a su manera, ademas que esperaban que hiciera si ahí estaba Harry y darle razones para burlarse u otras cosas como que no le latió mucho, de todos modos veras que lo festejará a su manera mas adelante.

Eri mond licht.- sabes, no use esa forma por que no me gusta, y pues para dormir a los lectores creo que tampoco es plan, aparte de que eso a mi me choca no quiero darle mucho rollito por que hasta yo me aburro de escribir tanta tragicomedia, esto es directo al grano, fuchi Harry, bravo Draquis, asi de simple. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta........ perderá algo de magia si te digo cuanto durará no, lo único que te puedo decir, es que le falta un buen pedazo.

Narwen Weasley.- que?????, con Harry ni loca que estuviera, a buenas horas se da cuanta el baboso de que Ginny existe, creo que mejor así, Draco se ha mostrado lindo y atento, pero este...... ejem......... bueno me ahorro mis comentarios, de eso se encargan ustedes yo solo los descubro como son. Y a pesar de todo Harry entendió que no hay nada para el y la verdad que bien conoces a Draco, por que si, entonces el se alejaría de ella si se quedaba con Harry, también mas que nada por que lo tomaría como un a humillación y pues le dolería el orgullo un poquito.

OK............................ NO TIENES EXCUSA............................... YA HE LLEGADO.......................................... ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE DEJES EL REVIEW....................................TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO............................... ESPERA.......................... NO TE VAYAS......................... SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ESCRIBAS QUE TE PARECE......................... NO ES MUCHO PEDIR......................................... SOLO TU OPINIÓN.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	17. El baile de Navidad

Hola de nuevo, bueno hoy me pongo al corriente del emocionante capitulo después de que he tardado algo de tiempo en las actualizaciones pasadas y también por que esta semana que viene comienzo con examenes y quien sabe si tenga tiempo de actualizar tan rápido, pero mejor no las aburro y las dejo con el esperado capitulo 17.

Capítulo #17 "El Baile de Navidad" 

El viernes había llegado al fin, desde el lunes los alumnos estaban inquietos y los profesores adornaron todo el colegio con árboles y moños rojos, las clases fueron normales, aunque el ruido y nerviosismo de los alumnos no permitió a los profesores que impartieran sus clases como ellos esperaban. En cuanto la última clase terminó todo el mundo nervioso corrió a los dormitorios para prepararse, Ginny se dirigió a su dormitorio y sacó de su armario la ropa que usaría, se dio un rápido baño, se maquillo, se vistió y se peinó.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a bajar preparados para salir con sus parejas, Harry y Ron esperaba abajo, cuando Ginny bajó, Harry se quedó contemplándola de arriba abajo, estaba realmente preciosa, llevaba un vestido vino largo, de cuello en v algo pronunciado, con mangas largas colgantes al estilo medieval con diseños bordados en hilo dorado, unas zapatillas de medio tacón que hacían juego con el vestido. El peinado fue una sencilla coleta alta con unas mechas sueltas de cada lado de la cabeza enmarcando su cara, Harry noto que no era en único sorprendido, Ron también había notado que su hermana estaba completamente irreconocible, se acercó a ella y la abrazó:

-vaya, estas preciosa- dijo Ron en el oído de su hermana

-gracias, ¿van a bajar?-

-si, solo estamos esperando a Hermione- dijo Ron

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

Ginny quedó de verse con Draco en la escalera principal, bajó de la torre de Griffindor y se dirigió hacia la escalera, notando algunas miradas dirigidas hacia ella.

Al llegar a la escalera pudo ver de lejos a Draco quien la esperaba al pie de la escalera principal, estaba muy elegantemente vestido con un impecable smoking y su platinado cabello peinado hacia atrás, Ginny vio a algunas chicas que al pasar por su lado babeaban y no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero las mando por un tubo y se concentro en él, se acercó a la escalera y bajo elegantemente, Draco la miró bajar y estando cerca Draco levantó el brazo cediéndoselo a Ginny, en ese momento pasaban Fred y George:

-oye Jack, el Titanic se hunde hoy ¡cuidado!-ñ dijo George con una sonrisa

En ese momento Draco volteó a verlos con una mirada de superioridad levantando una ceja y ocultando su confusión, en ese momento pasó Fred y el dedo pulgar se lo pasó por el cuello, puso los ojos en blanco y mostró la lengua dando la apariencia de un decapitado, Draco fijó su mirada en Ginny quien miraba a los gemelos:

-¿quién es Jack?-

-ah.....nadie importante-

-bien-

Ginny aceptó el brazo de Draco y se fijo a ese fuerte y ejercitado brazo, se sintió nerviosa y segura a su loado, el chico parecía estar muy tranquilo, iba decidido, con paso firme y sin bajar la mirada ni la cabeza de donde estaban.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba maravillosamente adornado, en lugar de las velas, estaba un enorme candelabro que flotaba, las largas mesas fueron reemplazadas por unas mesas redondas en las que cabían 10 personas, árboles de Navidad por todos lados y al final, un 4spacio en el centro que sería la pista de baile, vacilaron un rato en entrar y finalmente lo hicieron cuando estaba mas lleno, se sentaron en una mesa cercana y comenzaron a platicar, una hora después Dumbledore dio anuncio de la cena, la cual apareció en cada mesa servida espléndidamente, dedicaron tiempo a la cena y a platicar cuando al profesora McGonagall anunció:

-Los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch hasta ahora vencedor deberán abrir la pista, que es Griffindor

Draco se puso en pie y extendió su mano a Ginny, quien la tomó y se dirigieron a la pista, las brujas tocaron una canción lenta, en la cual, Draco acercó a Ginny hacia si sujetándola firmemente por la cintura, Draco demostró su elegancia, porte y gracia al bailar ya que lo hacía bastante bien y con mucha facilidad, al terminar la pieza guió a Ginny de nuevo a la mesa:

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó acercándole la silla

-si-

-bien, te traeré algo-

Ginny observó a Draco ir hacia una mesa en la que había una enorme fuente con jugo de calabaza, mientras Draco se veía acosado por una serpiente venenosa, Pansy Parkinson se le había ferrado al brazo:

-Hola Draquis ¿estas solo?

-Pansy ¡¿por qué no te largas de una vez?!

-¿estas molesto?-

-no, solo que no te quiero cerca de mi-

-pero Drquito....

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡¿oíste?!-

-pero Dracus....

-¡¡Lárgate por Dios!! ¡retírate de mi vista!-

-Esta bien, ya me voy- respondió Pansy ofendida

Draco se acercó a Ginny con dos copas con jugo de calabaza, de las cuales una se la ofreció a Ginny:

-¿todo bien "Draquis"?- dijo Ginny burlonamente

-ni lo menciones- dijo Draco con un suspiro

Un par de piezas mas pasaron mientras Ginny y Draco platicaban animadamente sentados en su mesa, la cual estaba un poco alejada de la pista y de las parejas que bailaban, en ese momento se acercó Harry a su mesa:

-Hola Ginny ¿quieres bailar?-

Ginny miró a Draco con una mirada amenazante de "dices algo y te mueres", aún con la inconformidad Draco aceptó.

Draco se quedó sentado en la mesa, mientras observaba a Ginny bailando con Harry a unos cuantos metros de dónde él estaba sentado mirándolos y bebiendo su jugo de calabaza:

-Que tal Draqui- dijo Pansy aferrándose nuevamente a Draco "no no es cierto" pensó Draco inmediatamente

En ése momento Ginny se acercó a la mesa con Harry de la mano y observando la escena.

-¿Weasley? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pansy mirándola sorprendida

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, por que resulta que estás en MI lugar, con MI pareja- dijo Ginny y Harry se incomodó con este comentario y Pansy volteó a ver incrédula a Draco:

-¿con Weasley Draco?-

-si ¿algún problema con eso?- dijo Draco mirándola molesto

-Bueno, ya oíste Parkinson, retírate por favor- dijo Ginny haciendo a Pansy una seña para que se fuera

Fin del Capi 

¿qué tal? Bueno hice lo mejor que pude y trate de que saliera bien, pero solo eso lo deciden ustedes y espero los reviews con los tomatazos o con los aplausos, pero por lo menos déjame el review y si no te gusto también me dejas uno o dos.

Reviews:

Anzu.- yo avisé que era una introducción pero ya viste por que y que valio la pena para esta capi.

Eire.- bueno acabas de ver el capi que tanto esperabas, pero espero que si te gusto o no me lo hagas saber para darme de topes por mensa.

Narwen Weasley.- pues como pediste aquí esta la actualización y en cuanto a lo de Harry que bueno que me dieras la razón, no puede tener tanta suerte de que encima de que la ignora tanto tiempo quiere que aun caiga a besarle los pies, no señor, eso es pecado para cualquier mujer, eso lo sabes bien, ante todo también tenemos orgullo y corazón, si no nos supieron apreciar, ellos se lo pierden por ciegos, igual que Harry.

Trasna Black.- gracias antes que nada por el cumplido, tu comentario me hizo sonreir, ya que por lo que veo mis habilidades como escritora son satisfactorias y podré considerarlo para el futuro, también me dio gusto que la historia te guste tanto y espero que así siga siendo. Gracias.

Valery Riddle.- amigocha del alma, que gusto me da saber que te gustara tanto, tu opinión me tenia medio nerviosa, por que tu fuiste la primera persona de fanfiction que conocí y eso para mi vale mucho así como tu historia me gusta tanto, no se por que dudaste con Draco y Harry, el par de babosos casi se agarran del chongo, pero bueno eso variará en la historia, creeme, los hago lo mas largos que puedo pero ya sabes que la inspiración va y viene y que le vamos a hacer, es incontrolable, y ya me entere que te reiste de los del pequeño accidente de Draquito, no sabía que tenía esa reacción o es que tal vez andabas medio simple ese día, pero da igual, si no entretuviera no sería historia buena. Y en lo personal lo de la rosa también me gustó mucho, creo que ese día estaba muy inspirada o muy romántica o medio tocada, pero bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias, espero que sigas viniendo por aquí de vez en cuando.


	18. Pregunta sin respuesta

Hola, aqui estoy otra vez dando lata con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, solo les pido los reviews que me hacen tan feliz y espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 18 "Pregunta sin respuesta" 

Aquel baile había sido magnífico, no sólo por la hermosa velada, sino por tener a su lado la compañía de Draco. Se había comportado de una manera maravillosa, el hecho de ser un Malfoy le daba cierta ventaja ya que cualquier del apellido Malfoy era una persona fina, educada y elegante. Draco a pesar de mostrar su seriedad y etiqueta se había portado muy amable, y pensar que antes se odiaban a tal punto que de solo verse cruzando el pasillo le daban ganas de lanzarle algo a la cabeza lo suficientemente duro como para mandarlo un buen tiempo a San Mungo, lo que lleva a pensar en su padre Lucius Malfoy¿qué diría el señor Malfoy si veía a Draco con Ginny, un Malfoy mezclándose con una Weasley, eso era digno de ver, ya que seguramente Lucius Malfoy explotaría en cuanto se enterara de la relación de un Malfoy, su hijo Draco Malfoy con una Weasley, a Ginny le dio miedo pensar en ese día, el enfado de Lucius lo hacía capaz de todo y pensó en Draco, su padre era capaz de matarlo para evitar la deshonra del apellido Malfoy antes que todo el mundo mágico se enteraran de la relación de Draco y Ginny, aunque hasta ahora Draco no daba indicios de preocupación y eso asustaba a Ginny.

Ese soleado domingo era hermoso, ya que durante la semana los profesores no pudieron impartir sus clases como se debía no hubo deberes, así que dedicaría todo el tiempo a descansar, para matar el tiempo, se dirigió a la biblioteca para sacar un libro para leer, salió a los terrenos y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se concentró en su lectura:

-hola Gin- dijo una voz

Ginny buscó con la mirada alrededor y no vio a nadie "¿me estaré volviendo loca?" se preguntó así misma mientras volvía la vista hacia su libro.

-hey, Gin aquí arriba- dijo la voz nuevamente

Ginny dirigió su vista hacia arriba y sentada en las ramas del árbol estaba Scarlett:

-que tal Gin- dijo Scarlett bajando del árbol

-hola- respondió Ginny

¿qué haces-

-leyendo un libro pero no está tan interesante como yo pensaba-

-bueno como va todo-

¿sobre que-

-tu príncipe azul-

-ah...este...-

-ya ves que yo tenía razón entre ustedes había algo, tal vez sea despistada pero no soy ciega, los vi ayer en el BAILE DE NAVIDAD y no estaban muy molestos que digamos- dijo sentándose junto a Ginny

-bueno, pues, la vez que te dije que no éramos nada no te dije mentiras, pero ahora no se-

¿cómo que no sabes-

-pues sí, fui con él al baile y eso, pero no se que es lo que tenemos aún no tiene nombre-

-ah, bueno, podría considerarse una relación ¿no- dijo sarcástica

-si, amistosa, afectiva, amorosa o sentimental-

-tal vez, después de salir juntos un tiempo, puedan encontrarle un nombre-

-si, eso creo-

-oye, pero, que harán cuando su padre se entere, por que no creo que le haga mucha gracia-

-pues, la verdad no se, por que hasta ahora él no ha dicho nada y la verdad si me preocupa lo que su padre pueda hacer cuando se entre-

¿y por que no se lo dices-

-lo voy a pensar-

¿y que crees que pase-

-no se pero me da miedo que le haga daño-

-pues, debería preocuparte lo que te haga a ti, por su familia es capaz de todo y la que peligra eres tu-

-gracias, eres un gran apoyo- respondió Ginny

Continuaron platicando así toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y se separaron para sentarse, el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor fue normal y cuando terminó Ginny se dirigió a los terrenos dispuesta a continuar su lectura, no duró así mas de tres horas cuando sintió una mano en el hombro:

-hola Ginny- saludo Draco mientras Ginny se daba vuelta

-ah, hola ¿cómo estas-

-bien ¿y tu-

-bien-

-oye, este, bueno esto es algo difícil pero...

-pero...- lo insito Ginny a continuar

-es que... tegustaríairahogsmeadeconmigo

¿qué-preguntó arqueando una ceja

-ay, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez-

-te juro que no escuché- dijo sonriendo

-que si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo- respondió mas despacio

-claro-

Ambos sonrieron y Draco dio a Ginny un cálido beso en la mejilla, antes de lo que pensaron ya había oscurecido:

-sabes, nunca pensé decir esto, pero, me caes muy bien- dijo Draco

-coincidencia, yo nunca pensé llevarme bien o hacerme amiga de un Malfoy-

-que, me estás diciendo antipático- dijo bromeando

-si te queda el saco...- dijo Ginny de igual manera

-mira Weasley no me provoques por que puedo dejar de hacerte caso e ignorar el que llegaras arrastrándote a mis pies y que yo por caballero aceptara-

-perdón, pero a menos de que esté perdiendo la memoria fuiste tú señor "Draco soy irresistible Malfoy" el que se arrastró a mis pies y que me pidió que lo acompañara al baile-

Rieron por unos momentos de las bromas del otro y después de un silencio Ginny decidió hablar:

-oye, es que quiero preguntarte algo-

¿qué sucede-

-es que me da miedo lo que tu padre pueda hacer cuando se entere-

-pues...

-tampoco quiero que te dañen por "deshonrar" tu apellido, seguramente a tu padre le gustaría que estuvieras con una Slytherin, en especial de cierta chica de nombre con "P"

¿Pansy? Si claro, mi padre no sería capaz de insultar a su sangre-

-La verdad creo que tampoco estaría dispuesto a contaminarla con la mía-

-pues viéndolo de ese modo creo que prefiere a Pansy-

Ginny guardó silencio resignada, conociendo el posible fin de la conversación si hubiese seguido hablando...

-bueno, vamos a cenar- dijo Draco poniéndose en pie

.de acuerdo- respondió Ginny imitándolo

Fin del capi 

Bueno ya lo dejamos hasta ahí, creo que estuvo intermedio, un poco flojo, pero no se desesperen, yo se lo que les digo, de aquí al final esta entretenido y... bueno eso solo lo dicen ustedes.

Reviews:

Anzu.- me dieron ganas de llorar cuando leí tu review, que pena que no haya sido lo que esperabas, pero hice lo mejor que pude y no se tal vez ese día nuestros caracteres se cruzaron, mientras tu estabas muy exigente yo estaba escasa de inspiración, pero bueno, espero que los siguientes capítulos no te decepcionen y finalmente, en algún momento Draquito se tenía que comportar, la idea de agarrarse del chongo con cualquiera en esos momentos como que no cuadra mucho, además el presumido andaba luciendo no? Cuidate

Monika malfoy.- por lo visto es la primera vez que me dejas el review, pero bueno me dio gusto que lo dejaras y espero que continúes con la historia y que te siga gustando

Eire.- que bien que te haya gustado, aún cuando tu review fue muy breve de cierto modo me levantó el ánimo y espero que te siga gustando nuestra protectora y geniuda Ginny.

Jane Malfoy-028.- que bueno que al fin te hayas decidido a dejarme el review y hacerme saber que sigues la historia y te gusta tanto, así como a todas nosotras nos gusta esta parejita y nos gusta contar sus loqueras, gracias también por la ovación y a mi también me gustó el capitulo del alma de Ginny, ese día traía inspiración en brujería para inventarme el brevajito que se tomo y espero que continúes leyendo y que no dejes de enviarme los reviews.

POR FAVOR... UN REVIEW NO ES MUCHO PEDIR... SOLO DIME QUE TE PARECIÓ... SI?

Laseen sie lhre verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	19. Visitando La Madriguera

Hola... otra vez estoy aquí algo retrasada en mi actualización pero el tiempo y la inspiración no me ayudaron esta vez, empiezo antes de dejarlos con el fic que dedico el capi a mi amiga, y brillante escritora Andy-Wm, espero que lo leas y los disfrutes así como yo disfruto de tu trabajo.

Capítulo #19 "visitando La Madriguera" 

Aquel año escolar transcurrió tranquilo para Ginny, a pesar de todos los deberes, clases y trabajos que hacer pasaban desapercibidos con la compañía de Draco, Ginny no podía creer lo amable que Draco podía ser, desde que salía con Ginny había cambiado o al menos con ella.

Draco era el tipo de chico arrogante (típico Malfoy) que se burlaba de los demás, que se creía superior, el más inteligente, el mas rico (NA bueno, la verdad sí) el mas codiciado y mas envidiado, pero cuando estaba con Ginny se transformaba completamente en otra persona, era como si su parte Malfoy desapareciera totalmente cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Draco y Ginny salieron juntos el resto del año, pero Draco aún no pedía a Ginny una relación mas formal o estable, por lo tanto aún era una relación que no tenía título con que llamarlo "es su orgullo" pensó Ginny, su parte Malfoy no lo había abandonado totalmente, aún conservaba su orgullo

"para un Malfoy lo mas importante es su orgullo, ya que no tienen mas cualidades que proteger, para él esto es nuevo y expresar sus sentimientos es una experiencia totalmente desconocida, dale tiempo" le decía Scarlett, Ginny estaba dispuesta a darle tiempo, pero no sabía por cuanto podría soportarlo, aunque al final obtuvo su respuesta:

Estaban de vacaciones de verano en La Madriguera, tenían una semana de haber salido de Howarts y Harry estaba pasando las vacaciones con los Weasley (Hermione llegaría un poco mas tarde), era sábado en la mañana de un soleado día, Ginny estaba sentada en la sala de su casa; a su alrededor estaban su madre quien estaba tejiendo nuevos suéteres y bufandas, Fred y George platicaban entre ellos y escribían notas en un pergamino, Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico, los únicos comentarios que se escuchaban eran los de ellos dos:

-toma eso Ron-

-ya verás-

¡No-

-te acabas de suicidar-

-me las vas a pagar-

-ja ja te voy a ganar Potter-

-mejor reza para que no te ponga una araña en la cabeza Weasley-

-quiero ver que lo intentes-

-ja, mira eso, debió doler-

Ginny estaba sentada tratando de leer un libro, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, no solamente por los comentarios de Harry y Ron, sino por que había algo que la perturbaba, en ese momento se escuchó un ulular y por la ventana entró una lechuza negra, Ginny se puso contenta al reconocer a aquella lechuza, quien entró y se poso en el hombro de Ginny trayendo consigo un paquete, el cual Ginny tomo y lo desenvolvió mientras la lechuza emprendía vuelo.

E paquete contenía una carta y un estuche negro, tomó el estuche y lo abrió, encontrando un brazalete de oro con diamantes, después de admirarlo de todos los ángulos tomó la carta y la abrió:

Querida Ginny:

Sabes que para mi es difícil expresarme, pero quiero decirte que el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido para mi la experiencia más maravillosa, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, tengo hambre de verte y ansias de abrazarte, no existo hasta el momento que vuelva a tenerte cerca, necesito verte y escucharte; por favor dime que día podemos vernos para poder calmar estas ansias.

Recibe este presente como muestra de mi cariño y afecto por ti, para que recuerdes como me importas y que siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Por siempre tuyo: D.M.

Cuando Ginny terminó de leer, se dio cuente de que todos los que estaban ahí la miraban:

-te han enviado una carta querida ¿de quien era- dijo Molly

-em...eh... de una amiga-

¿una amiga que te envía un brazalete- dijo Ron

-y no es cualquier brazalete- dijo George

-es de oro y diamantes- dijo Fred tomando el estuche y mirándolo

George le quitó la carta a Ginny, quien intentó arrebatársela, pero comenzó a moverse por el lugar, hasta que paró y se quedó observando a Ginny con los ojos saltones con una cara que mostraba incredulidad, inmediatamente, todos los presentes (con excepción de Harry) se levantaron y se colocaron alrededor de George para ver la carta:

-miren, Ginny tiene admirador- dijo Fred

-vamos a ver quien es-dijo Ron

-"por siempre tuyo D.M."- leyó George

Todos miraron incrédulos a Ginny (incluido Harry) ya que sabían quién había escrito la carta y enviado el brazalete:

-Ginny ¿sales con Malfoy- preguntó molesto Ron

-y...- dijo Ginny

¿Por que- dijo George

-lo siento, no sabía que debía pedir permiso- respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo

-Gin, creo que este chico no te conviene- dijo Molly

-pero, ni si quiera lo conocen, además no sabía que debía pasar por supervisión familiar- dijo sarcástica

-Ginny, es solo que es un Malfoy- dijo Fred

¿cuál es el punto-

-Que un Malfoy como el nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu- dijo Fred

-ah, pues gracias, debo tomar eso como un insulto o es un halago, además creo que ya estoy grandecita para hacerme cargo de mis cosas por mi cuenta-

-Esta bien Ginny, haz lo quieras, pero no vengas con nosotros cuando te deje o te lastime- dijo Ron

-Gracias- dijo Ginny tomando el brazalete y la carta y se dirigió a su habitación

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se secó la lágrima que bajó por su rostro ¿es que acaso no podían entender lo feliz que era con Draco¿era tan difícil de aceptar?. Se acercó a su escritorio y de los cajones sacó pluma, tintero y un pergamino para contestar la carta de Draco.

-

Estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, su primera semana de vacaciones había sido muy solitaria y se la pasaba pensando en Ginny en medio de esa soledad, necesitaba verla, necesitaba de su compañía, sus padres estaban muy distantes y muy ocupados en unos asuntos que no le prestaban mucha atención, estaba impaciente esperando su respuesta, pues sabía que mas tiempo en su jaula de oro lo volvería loco de la desesperación, en ese momento entró volando una lechuza en la habitación, la reconoció inmediatamente como la lechuza de Ron y se acercó a ella que se había posado en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, retirando la carta que traía en la pata, la desdobló y comenzó a leer:

Querido Draco:

Esta semana me ha parecido eterna sin ti, gracias por el presente, es regalo mas hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, pero mas grande regalo sería volverte a ver, puedes venir el día que desees que serás bienvenido, y por mi familia no te preocupes que nada sucederá, ya están enterados y no interferirán con nuestra relación, puedes venir cuando gustes, te estaré esperando.

Por siempre tuya_: Ginny.  _

P.D. si vienes por red flu, mi hogar se llama La Madriguera

Draco decidió que iría esa misma semana a reunirse con Ginny a "La Madricomosellame" necesitaba salir urgentemente de ahí, lo haría al día siguiente.

En la mañana Draco despertó y se preparó, estaba ansioso de dejar aquel lugar para reunirse con su Ginny, puso de pretexto a su padre que se reuniría con unos compañeros como Zabini, así que a medio día de dirigió a la chimenea sin despedirse ya que sus padres estaban tan ocupados que no le harían el menor caso, tomó sus pertenencias y cogió un puñado de polvos flu, entró a la chimenea y dijo: "La Madriguera".

**Fin del capi.**

Bueno, creo que lo dejamos hasta ahí, espero que les siga gustando y que me dejen su review con su opinión, les prometo que ya no será tan aburrido, aquí ya comienza la acción y entretenimiento, y tengo preparado algo especial para el siguiente capitulo que espero les guste.

Reviews:

Niv Riddle.- me puse muy contenta que me dijeras que la historia te gustara tanto, yo lo hago con toda la inspiración y energía posible y sinceramente el resultado me ha dejado satisfecha, y espero que a ti también.

Pilika-LastHope.- q2u7e bueno que te gustara, y en cuanto a tu petición, será algo difícil de cumplirla por que Lucius tiene gran participación en lo restante de la historia, pero te aseguro que todo ira para bien y espero que te guste.

Anzu.- claro que no me molesta lo que me dijeras, esa es tu opinión y la respeto, a fin de cuentas el review es para eso no, en fin, solo espero que aunque el baile de navidad no cumpliera tus expectativas al menos espero que los restantes capitulos te gusten mas y así reparar la desilusión que el capi te dejó, prometo que sera intrigante y espero te guste.

Eire.- si, ciertamente fue de transición pero me alegró que te gustara, así como espero que lo hagan este y los restantes capis, que espero que sigas leyendo.

Eri mond licht.- fiu!….. que bueno que te gustara tanto, se que el capi pasado fue flojo, como lo dijimos las dos pero todo tiene su por que, aunque no lo parezca tuvo gran importancia por que aunque todos sabemos que los tortolitos se quieren mucho aún no saben que es lo que hay entre ellos, como llamarse, como presentarse y como considerarse para el otro, pero bueno solo me queda prometer y puntualizar que los demás capitulos se desatará algo bastante intrigante e interesante que espero les guste.

Rosy.- no te preocupes por ese detallito, a mi sinceramente me pasa igual, hay veces en que ya no recuerdo una historia o se me olvida el titulo, pero creo que eso nos pasa a todos y no hay problema aunque sea un poco tarde al fin has llegado y lo has leido, solo espero que lo continúes y que me dejes tu valiosa opinión.


	20. Visitante Inesperado

Lo se, he tardado demasiado en volver, pero me han traido loca en casa y en la escuela, pero ya estoy de vuelta con ustedes a traerles la continuación de esta historia, así que espero que la disfruten y me dejen su opinión.

_capítulo # 20 "visitante inesperado"_

Ya estaba todo listo, estaba preparada para la llegada de Draco, aún cuando no estaban de acuerdo con ella, su madre accedió a ayudarle, lo que Ginny agradeció infinitamente. Draco había informado a Ginny por medio de Pig que llegaría ese día, todo estaba preparado para su llegada, los chicos estaban en sus habitación, mientras Harry observaba a Ginny desde la ventana arreglando el jardín, se había encargado de las plantas muertas y las había reemplazado por rosas de varios colores, Jazmines, claveles, orquídeas, tulipanes y gardenias dejando un paraíso en colores y aromas en el jardín de los Weasley, Harry aún la observaba trabando mientras sentía algo de celos, Malfoy era afortunado de tener a alguien como Ginny, ahora reconocía que Ginny era una chica excepcional y se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de sus virtudes antes, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por Ginny, ya que ella había estado enamorada de él desde hacía mucho tiempo y soportar la indiferencia de Harry debió ser muy duro. Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, salió del cuarto junto con Ron y bajaron las escaleras en dónde encontraron a Malfoy parado sacudiéndose las cenizas enfrente la chimenea, inmediatamente entró Ginny:

¡Draco!- dijo Ginny corriendo a los brazos del chico rubio-¿cómo has estado?-

estaba mal hasta que me abrazaste- respondió el chico dándole un ramo de rosas blancas

que gusto me da tenerte aquí- dijo dando otro abrazo a Draco

Me alegra poder estar a tu lado, ésta última semana ha sido terrible- dijo con el semblante triste

¿qué sucedió?-

hablamos de eso después- dijo el chico rubio dándose cuenta de la presencia de ciertos pelirrojo y ojiverde en las escaleras

está bien-

Draco sorprendió a todos dándole a Ginny y a la señora Weasley un ramo de rosas a cada una y comportándose de un modo muy amable "el colmo de la hipocresía" pensaba Ron "este quiere algo".

Ginny ayudó a Draco a instalarse, en verdad tenerlo allí sería maravilloso, y así daría tiempo a su familia para que lo conocieran mejor y lo aceptaran, sabía que sería difícil, en especial por la rivalidad de familias y la existente entre Harry, Ron y él y mas que nada con el necio de Ron pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, ya que lo único que quería era estar con el.

No le hizo mucha gracia tener que usar la habitación desocupada de Percy (quien se había ido) lleno de libros y premios, trofeos e insignias de prefecto y pensándolo bien no era mucho peor que pasársela solo, molesto y aburrido en su mansión, al menos estaría con Ginny, el sacrificio valdría la pena después de todo y eso era lo único que importaba. La Madriguera no estaba tan mal del todo, muchas veces trató de imaginársela, pero era totalmente diferente y un lugar agradable y cómodo, pero lo que mas le gustaba era el jardín, variedad de flores, colores y aromas lo hacían sentir feliz y relajado, sin mencionar que le daba un toque especial a la casa, le gustaba salir al jardín con Ginny mientras platicaban y paseaban, a Draco le gustaba tener a alguien que lo ayudara y lo escuchara y era la mujer que mas amaba.

Una mañana Draco despertó, se vistió y bajó en dónde encontró a Ginny, a la señora y al señor Weasley, a quienes saludó cortésmente, poco a poco los demás habitantes de la casa hicieron su aparición y mientras desayunaban y platicaban la señora Weasley comenzó a dar quehaceres:

chicos, necesito que desgnomicen el jardín- dijo Molly mientras levantaba la mesa

¿otra vez?- preguntó Ginny

claro hija, para que el jardín continúe así de hermoso con las bellas flores que plantaste-

De acuerdo, tu ganas- dijeron los Weasley presentes

¿qué se desgnomizar?- preguntó Draco a Ginny algo avergonzado de desconocer el tema y "algunas"miradas se posaron en el

ah, no te preocupes te enseñaré- respondió Ginny

oh, Ginny querida ¿no te importaría ayudarme aquí en la cocina?- dijo Molly mientras caminaba de un lado a otro recogiendo las cosas

ah...ehm...está bien, creo que Harry y mis hermanos podrán enseñarte ¿no es cierto chicos?- dijo Ginny lanzando una mirada amenazante de "mas les vale"

si tu lo dices...- dijo Fred

Inmediatamente los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al jardín "si le hacen alguna de sus bromas los mato" pensó Ginny. Fred y George le mostraron a Draco lo que tenía que hacer a lo que él sólo se mostró asqueado al ver a los pequeños seres entre la hierba "debo estar o muy loco o de verdad muy enamorado para rebajarme a hacer este trabajo de sirvientes" pensó Draco mientras comenzaba a trabajar. Los gemelos trabajaban un poco mas apartados de los demás, mientras George chocó con un poco de lodo muestra de la lluvia de la noche anterior, los gemelos se miraron mutuamente y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus rostros, George tomó un puño de lodo y apuntando bien lo lanzó a Ron a quien le dio en la cabeza, levantó la vista y sospechando de la culpabilidad de Draco, tomó un puñado de lodo y se lo envió directamente en la cabeza.

Estaba concentrado tratando de trabajar cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se llevó la mano ala cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrar lodo en su platinado cabello, volteó a ver a Harry y pensando un millón de maldiciones tomó un poco de lodo y se lo lanzó a la cabeza botándole los lentes, un enfurecido levantó la mirada y vio a Ron a quien mandó una bola de lodo mientras decía "Hij...", Ron volvió la vista hacia Draco y comenzó una guerra de lodo, a unos cuantos metro los gemelos no lo soportaron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta y se miraron entre ellos descubriendo la broma de los gemelos y comenzaron a lanzarles bolas de lodo convirtiéndose en un mar de lodo mezclado con bromas y risas.

Debía admitir que no se esperaba pasarse un rato tan agradable con Harry y Ron, era difícil pero tenía que aceptarlo, ambos tenían su lado amable y simpático, mientras pensaba, se escuchaban los comentarios y burlas:

muere Potter-

me voy a vengar Weasley-

me gustaría ver que lo intentes-

vas a ver-

.hey Ron, me gusta tu peinado a "la ensucié"-

oye Malfoy las vueltas que da la vida ¿no? ¿quién diría que tu señor "Draco pulcritud Malfoy" terminaría siendo "don cara de lodo Malfoy"?- dijo Fred mientras le lanzaba una bola de lodo a Draco en medio de la cara

van a ver bola de comadrejas, me voy a vengar-

¡uy, que miedo, estoy temblando! ¿y tu Fred?-

si yo también-

ya verás Malfoy, me las vas a pagar por tirar mis gafas-

ah, ¿Potter quiere llorar o quiere su biberón?-

esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora si vas a ver-

¡uy! El gran "Harry llorón Potter" está enfadado-

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue un rato bastante agradable, continuaron trabajando enviándose de vez en cuando bolas de lodo mutuamente:

ay, mis gafas- dijo Harry quitándoselas- no puedo ver

Dios mío Potter, ¿no eres capaz de arreglarlas con magia?- dijo Draco

pues si...¡Harmione!- gritó Harry al ver a la castaña en la ventana de la cocina

Hermione lo observó con cara de "¿es que nunca abres un libro?", puso los ojos en blanco y se adentró a la casa

Harry ¿cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de un simple hechizo para arreglar tus gafas?- dijo Ron mirando incrédulo a Harry

bien, supongo que tu si lo recuerdas-

claro-

entonces repáralos-

¡Ocul Departo!- gritó Ron apuntando a las gafas de Harry

¡DIOS MÍO!- gritaron las gafas

Todos alrededor incluido Harry observaron a las gafas que no dejaron de hablar:

¡Que chico tan incompetente!¡mira que estarnos tirando y rompiendo a cada momento es realmente cansado! ¡pero es que nadie nos entiende, todo el mundo nos trata mal! ¡ y en especial tú chico, ya no se si voy o vengo!- comenzaron a gritar las gafas sollozando

Draco y los gemelos, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante la "declaración" de las dolidas y molestas gafas casi al borde del llanto.

¿es que no se piensan callar?- dijo ron a Harry quien estaba mas sorprendido que nada

¡No juegues con mis sentimientos chico del demonio!- gritaron las gafas a Ron

¡Finite Incantatem!- gritó Draco apuntando a las garfas aún riendo

oigan, está bien ser idiotas pero no hay que abusar de la palabra- decía Draco recuperando el aliento- Potter, si eres así con tus pobres gafas no quiero imaginar como tratarás a tu novia-

cállate Malfoy-

y para tu información Weasley déjame mostrarte cómo se hace ¡Oculos Reparo!- dijo Draco y las gafas de Harry se repararon inmediatamente

wow, el señor "Draco lo se todo Malfoy" hizo su aparición- dijo Ron

Terminaron de desgnomizar el jardín y entraron a la casa para tomar un baño y quitarse todo el lodo que tenían de pies a cabeza, cuando entraron en la casa tres mujeres los veían sin parpadear.

chicos ¿qué pasó?- dijo Molly mientras Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a reír- ¿quién hizo esto?

Ron señaló a Draco, quien señaló a Harry y Harry señaló a Ron, mientras atrás de ellos los gemelos se señalaron a si mismos sonriendo y con aire triunfal. Molly, Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a reír mientras los tres chicos comenzaron a sonrojarse a lo que Draco dio gracias al lodo en su cara para que no se notara. Los chicos fueron hacia la sala dispuestos a subir para tomar un baño cuando un ruido en la chimenea llamó su atención, inmediatamente un hombre de tez blanca y cabello platinado se puso en pie.

**Fin del Capi.**

Bueno, por ahora lo dejamos hasta aquí y solo anuncio que el final de esta historia esta cercano y que los capítulos serán mas interesantes y antes de irse, estos jóvenes tendrán una aventura que afrontar y solo termino pidiéndoles que me dejen los reviews que me ponen tan feliz.

Eire.- antes que nada me disculpo por esta demora, pero es que no me dejan un momento en paz y verás tu que a veces tengo que ayudar a mi hermana con algunas de sus tareas de lenguaje y me pide que le escriba cuantos, solo ahora me he podido dedicar a los míos. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de los Weasley como histéricos, generalmente eso pasa con la señora Weasley pero que va a hacer con el carácter que Ginny mas que aceptar sus decisiones. Espero que te haya gustado y déjeme tu review.

Niv Riddle.- ya has obtenido el capitulo que esperabas y has visto lo que sucedió en la comunicación y contacto entre todos, yo diría que fue muy buena, congeniaron bien aun a pesar de las diferencias, pero nada que un poquito de lodo no pueda remediar, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y ya sabes que quiero tu opinión.

Lady Laura Malfoy.- ya viste a estos locos como se la pasaron, a mi punto de vista no les fue tan mal incluso unas cuantas risas animaron el ambiente y parece ser que pueden dejar las diferencias de lado para convertirse en una familia dispareja, pero aún así, feliz.

Jane Malfoy-028.- has comprobado su reacción y en especial del ciego y tonto de Harry, me parece que los celos no han desaparecido y en verdad muy tarde viene a darse cuenta de su error, cuando al fin esta contenta y cuando se ha olvidado de el, bien dicen que el amor es muy confuso y también duele, pero este dolor le durará como castigo por su ceguera y que otro viera lo mejor de Ginny antes que él.

Rosy.- la verdad si, pobre Draco, no creo que trabajos domésticos hayan estado dentro de sus planes y un baño de lodo no cabía en su imaginación pero por lo menos el hielo se rompió y paso un rato agradable con sus enemigos, aunque al final queda la duda de que tan lejos llegará Lucius Malfoy para separarlos y que su hijo acepte sus respectivas responsabilidades.

Pilika-LastHope.- has acertado en tu predicción, Draco y la madriguera han convivido bien pero parece ser que lucuis no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, solo esperamos ver que tiene planeado hacer para que Draco reaccione y deje de estar conviviendo con sus enemigos.

Miko Midoriko.- primero, muchas gracias por el halago, reviews como esos siempre me hacen sonreír todo el día, me alegró mucho que la historia te gustara tanto y que también te guste mi trabajo, es algo que de verdad me hace muy feliz ya que pienso tomarlo como algo útil para mi futuro y veo que hay buenos resultados. Gracias de nuevo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	21. demostración

De verdad que he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero el tiempo y la inspiración no han estado de mi lado últimamente y como la lap de mi querida hermanita esta en reparación se la vive en la computadora y no me ha dejado trabajar ni un momento, pero al fin he podido terminar y dejar esta continuación, espero que les guste.

Capítulo #21 "La Demostración" 

¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA CREÍDO DE TI, CON LOS WEASLEY, POTTER Y DE RIBETE UNA SNGRE SUCIA, PERO QUE BAJO HAS CAÍDO!- dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo y luego a las personas que lo seguían

NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO- dijo Lucius cogiendo a Draco de la mano y saliendo por la puerta

no se por que te esmeras en estar con esa pobretona, el señor tenebroso tiene planeado su fin y no quiero que mi hijo viva con alguien cuyo final esta cerca- dijo y Draco se soltó de su padre echándose hacia atrás

En ése momento Ginny salió de la casa:

¡vámonos Draco!-

¡no voy a ningún lado!-

Lucius levantó la mano con intención de lanzar a Draco un a bofetada pero fue entonces que Ginny se interpuso:

si él no quiere irse es por que esta muy cómodo en dónde esta y debo pedirle que modifique sus modales ya que la violencia está prohibida en esta casa- dijo Ginny a Lucius que miraba alternamente a su hijo y a Ginny y lanzando una mirada combinada entre enfado y asco se dirigió a su hijo

sólo recuerda lo que te dije-

sobre mi cadáver- respondió el chico mientras observaba a su padre alejarse

Desde ese momento Draco miraba aún mas cariñosamente a Ginny, la demostración que la había hecho frente a su padre nunca la olvidaría, ya que no conocía a alguien lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a su padre y mucho menos sabiendo que es uno de los mortífagos mas importantes, lo había dejado realmente emocionado ya que el amor que sentía que Ginny le profesaba era algo que nunca había experimentado ni siquiera por ninguno de sus padres.

Ginny había comunicado a Draco que irían en esos días a Diagon Alley para comprar los útiles que necesitarían para el siguiente ciclo escolar y para acompañar a los gemelos en su tienda "Sortilegios Weasley", la sorprendió que Draco le dijera que tenía algo que hacer "un asunto muy importante para mi" le dijo Draco disculpándose pero le aseguró que se verían en la tarde cuando hubieran regresado. Ginny salió una mañana con Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ron y Hermione para ir a hacer las compras y visitar a los gemelos, por lo que se llevaron muy grata sorpresa al ver tan buen resultado con su tienda, la que por cierto escucharon que era muy exitosa en Diagon Alley y a los gemelos no les iba nada mal, el rostro de Molly Weasley era una imagen bastante divertida, ella quien siempre los vigilaba de que no hicieran trampas y se ocupaba de deshacerse de cualquiera de los inventos de sus hijos de los cuales creía que serían un peligro, pero al ver el enorme éxito de la tienda no tuvo mas que reprimirse y dar unas grandes felicitaciones a sus exitosos hijos, se entretuvieron con ellos algo de tiempo, por que les mostraban la tienda y enseñaban a Harry y a Ron sus nuevos experimentos y creaciones que saldrían próximamente a la venta.

mira Harry- decía Fred- este es uno de nuestros mas recientes experimentos- dijo mostrándole un pequeño tubo de una pasta color menta- y por ser muy amigo de la familia te haremos un buen descuento-

¿qué es eso? –

nuestra exitosa pasta dental-

¿qué hace?-

bueno-intervino George- si quieres hacer una pequeña venganza, este invento es ideal, parecerá una pasta ordinaria, pero su efecto producirá una ligera imagen de putrefacción y deformación en la dentadura-

que asco- dijo Ron- ¿podrían inventar algo que no sea tan... asqueroso?

querido hermanito, te parecerá asqueroso, pero el resultado es magnífico, por eso advertí que es perfecto para alguna venganza y muy buena-

obviamente-

bueno Fred ¿qué mas han inventado?- preguntó Ginny

mira Ginny, también tenemos este peine, contiene una fórmula especial que hará que el cabello se caiga completamente-

sería perfecto para Malfoy- dijo Ron

¡Ron!- exclamó Ginny

se lo merece-

no te atrevas a hacerle alguna de estas bromas o tendrás que preocuparte por tu cuello-

está bien-

Fred, George, me alegra mucho que tengan tanto éxito en su trabajo aunque nunca fui de la idea que trabajaran en algo que no estaba definido con muy buen futuro, pero lo han hecho muy bien- dijo Molly a sus hijos mirándolos tiernamente con ese cariño materno

gracias mamá, pero tenemos que dejarlos, la tienda está llena y tenemos mucho que hacer, pero pueden echar un vistazo y rondar por aquí

no te preocupes hijo, creo que nosotros nos iremos a hacer las últimas compras y los veremos después para irnos a casa- dijo Molly

Está bien mamá, los veremos después-

Las últimas compras no tardaron mucho y además aprovecharon a dar un paseo por las tiendas viendo las novedades como las nuevas túnicas de gala, resistentes calderos de nueva venta, pociones, hierbas, sustancias, etc. Hasta que la tienda de los gemelos pudiera deshacerse de la enorme cantidad de gente esperando entrar y comprar, lo que llevó unas cuantas horas que a Ginny le parecieron eternas.

Se tardaron mas de lo que esperaba en llegar a casa ya que Harry y Ron se entretuvieron viendo libros de Quidditch sobre concursos y ligas y algunas promociones de materiales y equipos extranjeros muy talentosos y Hermione libros sobre los casos mas sonados del Ministerio de Magia en los últimos años, ya que desde su problema en el departamento de misterios el año anterior despertó en ella cierto interés.

Finalmente terminaron sus compras de útiles y Harry, Ron y Hermione con los libros extra que consiguieron, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante en dónde Ginny entró a la chimenea y pronunció "La Madriguera" mientras arrojaba un puñado de polvos flu, inmediatamente, comenzó a dar vueltas con aquel fuego esmeralda y en cuestión de segundos se encontró en La Madriguera seguida del resto de personas que la acompañaban, se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron las cenizas. Ginny comenzó a buscar con la vista a cierto joven de ojos grises, subió las escaleras en su búsqueda y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar en su habitación. Había arreglos de flores sobre su escritorio y mesa de noche, rosas rojas por todo el piso y unas enredadas cuidadosamente en el dosel de su cama. Ginny sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y una sensación de calidez y felicidad recorrió su cuerpo: encontró sobre su cama un corazón enorme hecho de pétalos de rosa roja con un mensaje en el centro escrito con rosas blancas que decía "TE AMO".

¡Mamá!- gritó la chica

Molly acudió al llamado de su hija seguida del resto de habitantes, al llegar a la habitación todos contemplaron lo que había sucedido y cada uno de los detalles del cuidadoso arreglo hecho en la habitación y se quedaron inmóviles observando: unos conmovidos, otros bufando y otros al borde de la risa, decidieron bajar para preparar el almuerzo, pero estando abajo los gemelos estallaron en risa:

¿qué les sucede?- preguntó Hermione

es que...no...lo puedo...creer- dijo Fred entre risas

¿qué cosa?- dijo Ginny llevándose las manos a la cintura

ja ja ja ...Don Arrogancia vencido por una mujer...ja ja ja – dijo George- ¿pues que rayos le hiciste Ginny? ja ja ja

Muy graciosos- exclamó Ginny con tono irónico

Fin del chap.

Entiendo su molestia y prometo golpearme por mi tardanza que se que ha sido muy larga, pero el tiempo libre que tengo es solo para dormir y ya estoy mareada de tantas cosas que hay que hacer, pero al fin de madrugada cuando menos he podido regresar a actualizar pero mis sinceras disculpas.

Lady Laura Malfoy.- de verdad que para mi fue muy divertido escribir el capítulo pasado y a la vez algo difícil de escribir mientras te ries, pero creo que no salió del todo mal y bastante divertido, sería una imagen bastante graciosa ver a Drquito cubierto de lodo y la cara de Harry cuando sus lentes comenzaron a gritarle sus verdades jajajajajajaja, pero gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

Marisa.- (autora sonrojada) que tierno comentario, me pone muy contenta cuando me dicen que la historia les gusta mucho, siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta el capítulo y espero tu siguiente comentario sobre la continuación.

Ginny-ForEver.- adivinaste, tus sospechas eran ciertas acerca de Lucius, aunque no conocemos muchas cabelleras rubias pero era algo prácticamente obvio de que fuese él quien llegase. Yo mataría por un hambre como Draquito, lo puse muy romanticón aunque en la vida real sería un completo inadaptado, pero que lindo, soñar no cuesta nada, se le ablandó muy rápido el corazón.

Niv Riddle.- muchas gracias por la alabanza, a mi también me gustó mucho la guerra de lodo, la imagen de todos ellos llenos de lodo sería una perfecta postal y donación a la posteridad, bastante divertido y yo también quería estar ahí aunque lo hice en mi imaginación, pero no es lo mismo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Rosy.- bueno, nadie dijo que la vida era justa y Lucius es el mas inoportuno de todos, pero no llegó muy grosero como pediste, pero también entenderás que tampoco se la pasaría diciendo cumplidos, ni alabanzas, él iba por su hijo y ya sabemos que los Weasley no son su familia favorita, pero espero que te haya gustado de cualquier modo.

Moony sexy and ginny hoshman.- quisiera decirte que la historia proseguirá otros 30 capítulos pero lamentablemente tiene que terminar no muy lejanamente, de cualquier modo espero que te guste; y yo también quiero un hombre como Draquito, creo que en este tipo de historias la autoras adaptamos al personaje con las características de nuestra pareja ideal, por lo que veo, me gustan simpáticos, romanticones y alocados, que rara soy, de cualquier modo tu petición será algo difícil por que Remus esta apartado jajajajajajajaja . Y bueno, la frase que pongo al final de cada historia es mi leyenda, perdón por ponerla así, es que está en alemán, significa "une tu alma y tu mente a un mundo mágico", sorry por la confusión.

LA TARDANZA NO SE HA PROLONGADO MAS ... PERO TU REVIEW NO PUEDE ESPERAR... POR FAVOR... NADA TE CUESTA ... NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA LÍNEA... PERO LOS NECESITO.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los


	22. el enfrentamiento

Ya se que lo primero que me dirán es que me tardé mucho, lo se y lo siento pero (ya se que siempre es la misma excusa) pero la escuela es un infierno, y mas ahora apunto de terminar el ciclo, los profesores se emocionan dejando trabajos y tareas y examenes y bueno, terminamos listos para el manicomio, los tranquilizantes están muy escasos en estas temporadas, pero bueno, no las aburro mas y les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten.

Capítulo # 22 "El Enfrentamiento" 

Molly, Ginny y Hermione estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Molly decidió hablar:

Gin, creo que te debo una disculpa-

¿eh? ¿por qué mamá?-

Por el chico Malfoy, creo que lo juzgue injustamente, en verdad parece sincero-

gracias mamá-

es solo que no lo creí adecuado para ti, ya sabes, por su familia-

lo sé mamá, yo también pensaba igual pero Draco no se parece en nada a sus padres, el no quiere estar del lado de quien-tu-sabes, se rehúsa a hacerlo-

pero Ginny –intervino Hermione- ¿no crees que sería arriesgado para ambos? Ya sabes ¿oponerse a los deseos de Lucius Malfoy?-

eso me temo pero ¿qué mas podemos hacer? Por ahora me tranquiliza saber que estamos juntos y seguros aquí, después, no sé decirte que sucederá-

bueno chicas, no nos adelantemos a los hechos- dijo Molly

de acuerdo-

solo quiero Ginny que perdones a tu madre, sabes que por ser mi única hija te aprecio mucho y te protejo mas aun por ser la mas pequeña y yo siempre te veré como mi pequeña hija, solo que no pensé lo rápido que se fue el tiempo y que ya hayas madurado tanto-

no te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo y yo esperaba que entendieran mis sentimientos por Draco, él es muy especial para mi-

yo te apoyo hija, si ambos se quieren y se respetan los apoyo-

gracias mamá- y se acercó a su madre y respondió con un abrazo llena de gratitud

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y todos estaban en distintas actividades, separados en distintos lados de la casa sumidos en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, Harry y Ron estaban juntos, si no platicando, disfrutaban de leer los libros nuevos que habían adquirido y hojear revistas acerca de Quidditch y sus jugadores favoritos, los gemelos estaban en su habitación pensando en alguna nueva creación, haciendo experimentos y anotaciones, tal vez mejorando las listas de bromas de su tienda o ideando una nueva propaganda, Molly, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la cocina comentando y bromeando mientras cocinaban, ya en la tarde iban a sentarse a almorzar en una hermosa mesa decorada por Hermione cuando el joven de platinado cabello apareció en la chimenea:

Buenas tardes- saludó

Ginny corrió hacia él y emocionada se lanzó a los brazos del joven:

Gracias por lo que hiciste, es lo mas hermoso que han hecho por mi- susurró la mucha cha al oído del chico

Por nada-

Se sentaron a almorzar mientras platicaban, todo comenzaba a marchar bien, Ginny estaba contenta ya que tenía a Draco con ella y su madre la apoyaba, aunque aún notaba disgustados a Ron y a Harry cuando los veían juntos o se tomaban de la mano y el detalle de Draco no les hizo ninguna gracia, quiso ignorarlos, después de todo Ron era muy celoso y Harry aún estaba algo sentido de que ella lo rechazara (NA: hombres, a mi parecer son algo complicados)los días pasaban bien, los Weasley empezaban a aceptar a Draco, Ginny estaba fascinada, nunca pensó que algún día Draco Malfoy se llevara bien con los Weasley, incluso lo encontraban simpático y atento, pero los celos de Ron y Harry aumentaban tanto que los 4 no podían estar en la misma habitación sin recibir una mirada reprobatoria o algún comentario simuladamente despectivo, una tarde Ginny y Draco salieron a caminar al jardín cuando Ginny decidió comentar el tema con él y conseguir su apoyo incondicional y un buen consejo para evitar estallar en ira y calmar a su hermano con sus propias manos:

Draco quisiera hablar contigo-

dime-

mira, no quiero darte mas problemas, pero la actitud de Ron y Harry está comenzando a molestarme-

¿por qué?-

es que, los dos son muy celosos y esos celos crecen mas y ellos no hacen nada para controlarlo, ellos son el problema por que el resto de mi familia te acepta, te adoran-

ya veo-

y simplemente ya no se que hacer-

dales algo de tiempo, que lo asimilen, ya se calmarán-

eso espero-

Siguieron caminando por un rato, tranquilamente viendo el atardecer y contemplando el paisaje en el jardín de los Weasley mientras platicaban y haciían un par de bromas cuando de repente un dolor en la cabeza invadió a Ginny, como si la hubieran golpeado con una bludger, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus ojos desprendieron unas lágrimas, la fuerza de sus piernas vaciló y cayó de rodillas en el suelo:

¿estas bien?- preguntó Draco visiblemente preocupado

no lo sé, no me siento bien, me duele mucho la cabeza-

¡Ginny!- gritó Harry seguido de Ron y Hermione

¿qué sucede?-

¿estas bien? ¿no has sentido nada?-

¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?-

Me ha dolido la cicatriz, Voldemort está cerca de aquí- todos los ahí presentes estaban inmóviles de la impresión

Escucharon ruidos provenientes de lo arbustos y se acercaron sigilosamente, de improviso, unos encapuchados salieron de entre los árboles, 5 de ellos se acercaron a los jóvenes y los tomaron fuertemente evitando que gritaran y se alejaron de ahí dejando la marca tenebrosa en el césped llevándose a los 5 chicos con ellos.

**Fin del chap.**

Al fin el 22 ha llegado y con todo el dolor de mi alma debo decir que el final de esta historia esta a unos capítulos de distancia, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que no olviden dejarme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi.

Lady Laura Malfoy.- la verdad ambos son muy romanticones por que se quieren, lástima que en estos tiempos ya no haya hombres como Draquito (yo quiero uno igual), pero se quieren tanto que bueno... ya viste lo que pasó con ellos y espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, al igual que esta capítulo así que espero tu opinión.

Moony sexy and Ginny hoshman.- estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, es muy difícil encontrar a un hombre educado y atento como Draquito, creo que por eso lo adapté así, mi hombre ideal, guapo, con dinero y además educado, bueno soñar no cuesta nada y claro que me lo puedes cobrar, bueno eso de Remus... lo hablamos luego jajajajajajaja pero eso si a Draquito no me lo toques, esa si no la perdono, nadie le pone una mano encima a mi marido. Te cuidas.

Death.dark. gracias por tus felicitaciones y halagos, me gusta que me digan que mi trabajo es bueno y que lo9 hago muy bien, yo hago lo mejor que puedo y bueno la verdad es que me gusta hacerlo, espero que mi historia te haya despertado esa curiosidad de ver a esta pareja que a muchas nos gusta y que es poco probable que suceda pero los imposibles son los mejores, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo.

Rosy.- Lucuis nunca cambiará de eso estamos todas seguras, no creo que en la novele le agrade mucho que su hijo novie con Ginny y te aseguro que no se lo esta tomando a la ligera, Draquito tendrá un castigo por desobedecer las ordenes de Voldemort y por enamorarse, tomando en cuenta que ha deshonrado a su familia y a los mortífagos uniéndose al bando de Harry y la Orden, ops creo que hablé de mas. Mejor lo dejo así y que tu lo leas en la continuación. Nos leemos.

Niv Riddle.- muchas gracias y se por lo que pasas a mi también me ha pasado muchas veces pero nada podemos hacer, el trabajo a veces nos quite demasiado tiempo, a mi en lo personal me quita la inspiración y muchas veces tengo que dejarlo a un lado para hacer trabajos aún cuando ardo en deseos de escribir y es por eso que la mayoría de las veces me tardo en actualizar, pero me alegra que mis lectoras, y amigas me entiendan y me tengan paciencia, cuídate y arriba esos ánimos.

Marisa.- mi sonrojo fue grandísimo al leer tu review, es increíble cuánto se puede expresar en pocas pero importantes palabras, no escribiste mucho pero me dijiste cosas tan importantes que muchas se llevan párrafos para explicar, tu nota me alentó mucho y me emocionó que elogies mi trabajo y aprecies mi esfuerzo, esta historia la escribo con grandes energías y para divertirlas a ustedes como a mi también y me da gusto que sea recompensado con tan buenos halagos que he recibido. Muchas gracias y cuidate.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	23. La guarida

Sorry por la tardanza, pero no tiene caso marearlas con la misma historia de siempre, entonces a disfrutar de este chap.

Capítulo #23 "La guarida" 

Llegaron a lo que parecía una guarida subterránea que estaba elegantemente decorada. Los 5 chicos forcejeban para liberarse pero los esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que estaban fuertemente sujetos, los llevaron a una habitación al fondo de un corto pasillo, les quitaron sus varitas y los arrojaron dentro encerrándolos con llave.

La habitación era una sala con una chimenea encendida al fondo y unos cuantos sillones a su alrededor. Tenían pocos minutos encerrados ahí y Ginny y Hermione estaban algo inquietas, hasta que una angustia terrible las invadió, que al ser mujeres percibían perfectamente el tenso ambiente, pero se les formó un nudo en la garganta producto del control que ejercían para no soltarse a llorar. Ginny presentía que no sucedería nada bueno y estando solos y desarmados podían esperarse lo peor.

Ron se dio cuenta del estado de Hermione y se acercó a ella para abrazarla en forma de consolación, Draco por su parte se llevó a Ginny al sillón frente a la chimenea y se sentó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba:

Lo siento Ginny-

¿sobre que?-

si no hubiera ido a La Madriguera no hubiera ofendido a mi padre y nada de esta hubiera pasado-

si Malfoy esto pasaría de una o de otra forma, después de todo Voldemort lleva años tratando de eliminarme- contestó Harry quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

A causa de la retención de lágrimas y de la desesperación que las invadía Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a cansarse y cayeron dormidas cada una es su respectivo sillón:

como me gustaría ser mujer- dijo Ron mientras acomodaba a Hermione en el sillón y la tapaba con su capa

¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Draco

para poder dormir en momentos críticos-

no digas eso, son ellas las que la están pasando mas mal que nosotros tres- respondió Draco mientras acomodaba a Ginny

Los tres chicos se alejaron un poco para no hacer ruido y poder conversar:

miren, tenemos que idear un plan- decía Harry- tenemos que fijarnos en todo, analizar el lugar y lo mas importante, en Voldemort, estudiar perfectamente todos sus movimientos, sus apoyos y sus debilidades ya que no está esta totalmente recuperado. Tiene dos opciones: venir aquí o mandarnos llevar, seguramente nos entretendrá diciéndonos algunas cosas, es allí donde debemos estudiarlo-

pero Harry ¿no creerás que en verdad quiera herirnos o sí?-preguntó Ron

yo he sido su enemigo desde el día en que lo vencí y desde entonces quiere matarme, después de todo no veo por que no quiera dañarlos a ustedes, en especial a ti Malfoy-

yo no estaría tan seguro- respondió Draco

¿de que hablas?- dijo Ron

yo soy el hijo de uno de sus mortífagos, de los mas fieles debo decir, y al ofender a mi padre es considerado traición, así que muero por Voldemort o muero por traicionarlo-

pues, viéndolo de esa forma...- dijo Harry

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y un ruido proveniente de uno de los sillones llamó su atención: Hermione se movía inquietamente, parecía tener un sueño pesado, respiraba agitadamente y tenía un gesto de angustia:

será mejor que la despierte- dijo Ron y se acercó a la chica

Ginny no había caído en un sueño profundo como Hermione, solo estaba adormilada, abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano moviendo a Hermione suavemente para despertarla.

Hermione despertó agitada y nerviosa se levantó y miró a su alrededor:

oh no- comenzó a sollozar- quería que solo fuera un sueño

Ron se sentó al lado de una preocupada Hermione quien comenzó a llorar en medio de hipares y sollozos y la rodeó con sus brazos, Ginny se puso en pie y se dirigió a su amiga y llorando silenciosamente la abrazó.

En realidad no supieron con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí pero parecía que llevaban un par de horas según sus cálculos, las chicas lloraban angustiadas en silencio y los chicos trataban de elaborar un plan de escape cuando alguien los interrumpió, un mortífago apareció en la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a ellos

síganme-

Los 5 jóvenes se enfilaron a la puerta y salieron al pasillo, Harry dirigió a su vista hacia Draco y Ron y les hizo una seña para que comenzaran a examinar el lugar, el mortífago que los guiaba decidió hablarles suponiendo lo que pretendían hacer:

no se esfuercen en pensar en escapar, eso es imposible-

Finalmente llegaron a una sala con varios sillones y al fondo una escalera que subía hacia una trampilla en el techo y al lado de la escalera había ganchos con capas colgadas en ellos y botas debajo de estas, al último, una puerta de roble de buen tamaño.

El mortífago los guiaba hacia la puerta de roble y los introdujo. Dentro de la amplia habitación estaban todos y ada uno de los mortífagos y al centro el mismísimo Lord Voldemort:

Harry Potter y su pandilla y al final nada mas y nada menos que el joven Malfoy- dijo Mientras los chicos entraban en ese orden, Voldemort los rodeaba mientras los miraba despectivamente y sonreía malévolamente- Bueno Potter, tus amigos y tu me han perjudicado mis planes varias veces y mira quien diría que ahora tu, el famoso Harry Potter terminó como rehén de el mas poderoso de todos los magos Lord Voldemort-

he perjudicado tus planes varias veces, pero no eres el mago mas poderoso- respondió Harry y un mortífago lo golpeó en el estómago

yo no volvería a hacer eso si fuera tu, yo soy el único invencible y eso me convierte en el mas poderoso-

ya te dije una vez que el único invencible es Albus Dumbledore-

¿pero cuántas veces ha tenido Dumbledore problemas por solo mencionar mi nombre? ¿cuántas cosas ha vivido por mi sola imagen, soy el más temido y respetado-

él es el mas sabio y venerado de todos los magos-

no voy a falta de respeto Potter, pero descuida, en cuanto ponga en marcha mi plan, veremos entonces si cambias de parecer, ya pensaré en algo digno para hacerte pagar, mientras tanto vive con el miedo y angustia-

quiero que Potter y los demás sean devueltos a la habitación en la que estaban- dijo al mortífago quien antes los guiase ante él

excepto tu- dijo señalando a Draco y los demás salieron cruzándose una mirada de preocupación entre Ginny y Draco-bien joven Malfoy, su padre es un fiel mortífago al igual que sus antecesores y usted ha contribuido desde que era muy pequeño, por lo tanto lo que ha hecho es considerado como traición y eso es severamente castigado- dijo Voldemort

"bien, esto ya me lo esperaba, que lo haga de una vez" pensó Draco resignado, ya que conocía perfectamente a esas personas y sus reacciones, sabía de antemano que la ofensa hacia su padre y Voldemort sería severamente castigada y no tenía otra opción que resignarse ante el dolor.

aunque no te preocupes, que no pienso lastimarte-añadió Voldemort sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Draco se quedó confundido ¿cómo pretendía herirlo sin tocarlo?

verás he encontrado que la tortura psicológica me complace mas que la física, no serás tu quien saldrá lastimado-

**Fin del chap.**

Por lo pronto lo dejaremos hasta aquí, esto se pone interesante y tengo algo muy bueno planeado pero no se pueden perder los siguientes capítulos que lamentablemente son los últimos, pero les prometo solemnemente que no se arrepentirán.

Reviews:

Lady Laura Malfoy.- con algo de tardanza pero tu plegaria ha sido escuchada y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que éste también te haya dejado con intriga suficiente para esperar la continuación, yo tampoco entiendo a los hombres. Son muy complicados a mi parecer, tienen una mentalidad y pensamientos muy extraña y bastante rara, pero bueno, por lo pronto tienes un adelantito de que fue lo que pasó con los mortífagos y el zafarrancho que se está armando pero hay que ver que es lo que trama Voldie para Draco, espero que sigas leyendo como hasta ahora y hasta luego.

Rosy.- ahora sí viene la parte interesante de la historia que casi siempre son los finales, no tuviste que esperar mucho para saber que pasó con ellos, pero hay que esperar un poquito par saber que es lo que Voldemort trata de hacer con Draco, y además saber en dónde estar y cómo salir de ahí, pero eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos, así que no te los pierdas.

Marisa.- tus palabras siempre me alientan a continuar, siento muy bien que les guste mucho mi trabajo y no me puedo quejar, me va bien en mis historias y yo disfruto mucho hacerlo, de nuevo muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo de los mortífagos y el nuevo plan de Voldemort para destruir a Harry y a los demás, nos leemos.

Pilika-LastHope.- no te preocupes por que yo paso los mismos horrores que tu pero aprecio mucho que te des un tiempecito pata entrar y que me dejes siempre tu opinión, nos vemos y gracias.

Moony sexy and Ginny hoshman.- no mas con esa duda, claro que no la hemos aclarado por completo pero si hemos visto una buena parte del conflicto, sí a mi me fascina mi marido, Draquito es muy lindo y siempre es muy atento, aunque tiene luego sus arranques es muy tierno para decir lo siento, creo que por eso me casé con él y es además una excelente persona, ahora te voy a decir una cosa, acepto poner que estas casada con Remus, pero Draquito y yo insistimos que para eso debes nombrarnos los padrinos (especial petición de Draco) sin excepción y daré las palabras que ansías que diga con mucho gusto, pero creeme, esa fue advertencia de Draquito después de que hablara con él sobre sus planes (oye, soñar no cuesta nada XD) así que espero que sigas con esta historia.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	24. La Tortura

Hola a todo el mundo, lo sé, he tardado mucho pero he sufrido de muchos problemas en la escuela que no me han dejado tranquila y creo que esto es buen método para distraerme un poco, pues estoy en exámenes finales, los mas importantes de mi secundaria, pero no las aburriré con mi vida, mejor les dejo la histroria.

Capítulo # 24 "la tortura" 

Draco se quedó paralizado ¿qué planeaba, si sus temores eran ciertos, Voldemort sabía como atacarlo y eso era exactamente lo que mas temía.

¿qué pretende?- dijo con aires de superioridad

atacarte dónde mas te duele Malfoy: el corazón, estoy seguro que accederás de nuevo a volver con nosotros-

Voldemort conocía perfectamente el punto débil y sabía como atacarlo, dándose perfecta cuenta de que Draco sabía lo que planeaba sonrió victorioso y dio una seña a un mortífago quien se llevó a Draco fuera de la habitación y éste, sólo observaba a Voldemort quien sonreía satisfecho.

Fue llevado a otro pasillo a la fuerza, alejado de la habitación en la que los demás se encontraban, lo condujo por el frío pasillo, aquel lugar se veía tétrico, pues su apariencia demostraba que no solía ser habitada y que hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraba abandonada.

Draco sabía lo que Voldemort planeaba y quería evitarlo a todo precio, no podía soportar aquella opresión en el pecho, su corazón aceleró sus latidos, su respiración era muy agitada y la angustia era indescriptible. El mortífago logró llevarlo al fondo del pasillo y entraron en una habitación con un olor a húmedo mezclado con olores fuertes como el metal y la sangre que estaba dividida por un vidrio, como pudo sentó a Draco en una silla y mediante un hechizo lo inmovilizó, creando una especie de amarres invisibles pero bastante resistentes, mientras forcejeaba logró observar al otro lado del vidrio bastantes materiales como cadenas, cuerdas, troncos, balas, pesas, etc. Poco después llegó un mortífago del otro lado de la habitación con Ginny quien forcejeaba por liberarse, ató a Ginny con cadenas a una pesa grande del piso, obligándola a jorobarse ligeramente, el mortífago tomó un látigo y comenzó a golpear a Ginny en la espalda.

¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaba Ginny dolorosamente

¡Ginny!- gritaba Draco pero Ginny no respondía

Después de llamar a Ginny un par de veces mas se dio cuenta de que el vidrio que separaba la habitación no era cualquiera, era un vidrio mágico Ginny podía ver a Draco, pero no podía escucharlo, en cambio el veía y escuchaba todo, lo que le causaba mucho dolor.

La escuchaba perfectamente gritar, veía cada golpe, cada nuevo hilo de sangre saliendo de la nueva herida, las lágrimas de dolor, la sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca, sus muñecas amoratadas y no podía hacer nada, era un a pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar un pensamiento equivocado que solo lo atormentaba y que pronto lo llevaría a la locura, pero el sueño seguía y los deseos de gritar estaban ahí, pero la angustia logró cerrar su garganta y no le permitía emitir sonido alguno.

excepto tú- dijo señalando a Draco y los demás salieron, Ginny miró a Draco preocupada ¿qué era lo que tramaba hacer? Salió de la habitación y regresó sobre sus pasos volviendo a la sala en la que habían estado encerrados

bueno, parece por ahora nos hemos librado, pero quién sabe lo que nos tenga preparado, si tan sólo supiera en dónde estamos...- dijo Harry

aunque supiéramos dónde estamos no podemos hacer nada- dijo Hermione- no tenemos nuestras varitas y no hay polvos flu para conectarnos por la chimenea

¿para que habrá querido que Draco se quedara?- preguntó Ginny

no lo se, pero presiento que para nada bueno- dijo Ron

tranquila Ginny, espero que todo salga bien y no suceda nada grave- habló Hermione con un tono optimista en su voz

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, pensando en lo que podrían hacer para huir pero no se les ocurría nada, la vigilancia que tenían estaba perfectamente planificada y lo creían casi imposible, pues su primera preocupación era que no sabían en dónde estaban, ni si quiera estaban seguros de estar en Gran Bretaña y Harry estaba casi seguro que los planes de Voldemorte era eliminarlos esta vez, los 4 jóvenes estaban sentados junto a la chimenea pensando cuando se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, un mortífago se apareció en la puerta y los observó tranquilamente, hasta que entró en la habitación y se acercó a Ginny, la tomó del brazo y a rastras logró sacarla de ahí mientras Ginny sollozaba y forcejeaba por librarse, finalmente llegaron a otro pasillo largo y deprimente y entraron en otra habitación, al entrara vio un vidrio que separaba la habitación, y del otro lado se encontraba Draco sentado en una silla y parecía estar paralizado.

El mortífago la acercó a la fuerza a una pesa y la encadenó a ella, era tan pesada que incluso no podía pararse totalmente derecha, de pronto sintió golpes en su espalda, sentía el dolor y ardor en cada golpe, podía sentir cada herida abierta y la cálida sensación de un líquido carmesí que suavemente teñía su espalda, incluso comenzó un dolor muy fuerte en un costado pasados unos 20 golpes según sus cálculos que le dificultaba su poco su respiración y aquel dolor no cesaba, la golpeó un par de veces mas y se detuvo, Ginny ya se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, su espalda estaba cubierta de heridas y de sangre que no cesaba de emanar de ellas, sus muñecas también estaban lastimadas a causa de las cadenas que la herían cada vez que ejercía algo de fuerza luego el mortífago tomó su varita y comenzó a bombardear a Ginny con Cruciatus.

Cada Cruciato era terrible, como si fuera un golpe en distintas partes del cuerpo y sentía un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago, sin mencionar que el dolor del costado incrementaba, algo en su pecho se hinchaba y cuando estallaba sentía un ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo como si fuera un volcán y lava ardiente la recorría por dentro, era algo parecido a quemaduras internas. El dolor de los latigazos, el costado, la boca del estómago y el ardor interno se agudizaban sobremanera, al voz del mortífago comenzó a apagarse, se escuchaba lejana y después de eso ya no supo mas, pues el dolor la venció haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**Fin del Chap.**

Ya expliqué la razón de mi tardanza entonces creo que ya no me queda mas que decir además de pedir que por favor me dejen un review.

Reviews:

Lady Laura Malfoy.- gracias por leer siempre y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión, espero que me digas si pasó lo que pensaste que pasaría y claro, que me digas como quedó. A mi también me da pena terminar esta historia, he disfrutado mucho haciéndola y publicándola y también conocer a tantas personas como ustedes. Gracias.

Pilika Last Hope.- gracias por tu review y dejar siempre tu opinión, creo que me inspiré en mi propia experiencia para escribirla, yo también se lo que es eso, lo sufro por muchas personas y circunstancias, pero bueno, espero que el capi te haya gustado igual aunque haya tardado tanto y prometo ya no hacerlo, nos leemos luego.

MBlack.- tu review me puso muy contenta, nunca pensé que valiera tanto la pena como para hacer a alguien encerrarse todo el fin de semana solo para leerlo y me halagaste mucho con tus comentarios, me pusieron realmente contenta, por eso fui muy contenta a la escuela y escribo la continuación muy animada. De nuevo gracias y espero que te siga gustando.

Marisa.- creeme, nunca voy a descuidar esta historia por que a mi también me gustó mucho como esta quedando y además me gusta mucho escribir historias de Harry Potter y fastidiar a Harry jeje, pero bueno, puedes estar segura que esta historia llegará hasta el final, que aunque me tarde por ciertas circunstancias es otra cosa, pero espero que lo sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora.

Moony sexy and ginny hoshman.- empecemos con algunas cuentas pendientes. En cuanto a la historia, bueno... se quedó en una intriga de nuevo y para saber si mató a Ginny tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo. Ahora con el otro asunto, aceptamos contentos en ser padrinos de LAZO, no aceptamos menos, "tenemos que ser los principales y sobresalientes" y puedes tener los hijos que quieras un Remusito y una Moony, MIS sobrinos queridos ME OYES!. Ok cof...cof... pero no te perdono que mis hijos no sean tus pajes, ahora que hemos dejado todo claro te digo que no te preocupes por la historia, si me atrevo a matar a alguno, un rubio aquí junto a mi se encargará de cobrarme las cuentas antes de lo que crees. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y me dejes tu review.

Kmymalfoy.- gracias por tu apoyo, me alegró saber que te haya gustado tanto y espero mucho que así siga siendo y que tu me sigas dejando tu opinión como ahora, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho y nos leemos luego.

Astrid1992.- no te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos y que la historia te siga gustando, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos lego.

Impossibles.- atinaste! Bueno, creo que era bastante obvio lo que Voldi iba a hacer pero de todos modos se los dejo, por que él es así, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y continuos ánimos que siempre me das en cada review y siempre procuras ser atenta y honesta, gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo.

Alexa.- aquí esta el capítulo que pediste lo mas pronto que la escuela me permitió y como la inspiración me cedió, que bueno que la historia te gustara tanto, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo, gracias.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	25. Plan de Escape

Hola! Ya he vuelto otra vez a darles algo de lata y dejarles el siguiente capi, pero bueno, lo dejamos muy interesante, entonces no me hago de rodeos y se los dejo, opero antes quiero agradecer a todas, pues comprenden mis problemas con la escuela y que en esos momentos pasaba los exámenes, pero bueno, ya se los dejo.

Capítulo # 25 "El plan de escape" 

Draco observó cada golpe y escuchó cada grito de Ginny hasta que la vio caer desmayada, al fin vencida por el dolor, nuca creyó sentirse mas miserable en su vida ¿por qué no someterlo a un duro castigo como los golpes? ¿por qué ha siempre de pagar la gente que le rodea y que él llega a apreciar, parece ser que ese era el factor de su frialdad y distanciamiento de la gente y los sentimientos, era una manera de... ¿protegerlos? Se sentía mas seguro en su capullo donde nadie le soportaba, al menos no tendría el dolor de ver a alguien mas ser lastimado ¿me preguntan si este ser en verdad mostró sus sentimientos en alguna ocasión? Si, lo hizo y para su desgracia pagó bastante caro ese desacato a las reglas formuladas por su padre y por el mismo Voldemort, el dolor físico recibido a cambio de su incompetencia a corta edad lo dejó marcado por siempre por atreverse a tener un amigo, su único amigo de la infancia, este pasado desconocido para quienes lo rodeaban diariamente fue lo que lo inclinó a adoptar esa actitud ególatra y pedante para muchos; sin embargo y para su desgracia una vez mas volvió a ceder por la persona que mas le importaba, pagando esta vez mucho mas caro que cualquier golpe que recibiese en su infancia, que cruel herida acababa de ser hecha en su corazón ¿se podrá reparar esa melancolía?.

El mortífago lo desató y por forcejeos lo sacó de ahí y lo llevó de vuelta a la sala en dónde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

¡Malfoy! ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione apenas lo vio- ¿dónde está Ginny?

Draco los observaba, tenía una lucha interior para encontrar la forma correcta de decirles lo que le habían hecho a Ginny; sin embargo tenía una preocupación mas: si es que Ginny estaba bien y que le estarían haciendo en ese momento. Pensamiento que no le dejaba tranquilo ¿qué mas eran capaces de hacer por conseguir sus caprichos? ¿por conseguir el poder que tanto anhelaban sobre el mundo mágico? ¿qué esperanza podría devolverle la fe de vivir a salvo y feliz que acababa de perder minutos atrás?

Malfoy ¿qué pasó con Ginny?- preguntó Ron nuevamente asustado al ver que el rubio se mantenía en silencio y mostrando una mirada bastante alarmante y preocupado

la...la han lastimado... pero no sé como se encuentre ahora ni que le estén haciendo en este momento- dijo Draco al fin usando un tono triste en su quebrada voz

Los tres jóvenes dieron un brinco y asustados se miraron entre ellos y a Draco, se sentaron a esperar noticias de Ginny y pensando que hacer para poder escapar de ahí cuando escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y rápidamente se pusieron de pie, momentos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a Lord Voldemort, seguido de un mortífago quien cargaba a una herida e inconsciente Ginny.

Bien Draco espero que después de lo que has visto consideres nuevamente retractarte de tu traición, ya que cada vez que te rehúses será ella quien pagará tu error, es tu decisión si quieres verla morir- dijo Voldemort mientras el mortífago arrojaba a Ginny al suelo.

y por ahora creo que esta escena es suficiente para ustedes tres- dijo observando a Harry, Ron y Hermione- por ahora

mas le vale que no hayan abusado de ella- dijo Draco visiblemente molesto apuntándolo amenazadoramente

no puedo asegurarte nada- dijo Voldemort fríamente seguido de una sarcástica risa

Lord Voldemort y el mortífago se retiraron dejando a los 5 chicos en la habitación y tres de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos al contemplar a la pelirroja yaciente en el piso inconsciente. Draco inmediatamente corrió hacia ella para examinar la gravedad de su estado:

gracias a Dios solo esta inconsciente, pero está muy mal herida- dijo a los tres chicos después de examinarla.

Draco cargó a Ginny con ayuda de Harry y la colocaron sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea para mantenerla caliente:

Malfoy ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Ron mirando preocupado a su hermana

créeme, no quieres saberlo- contestó Draco

quiero y necesito saberlo-

los tres chicos lo miraban interrogantes esperando pronto una respuesta ¿cómo se los decía? ¿cómo podía decirles la forma tan dolorosa y cruel con la que la habían tratado? Pero al verlos y observar la manera en que lo miraban supo que de una u otra forma iba a tener que decírselos sin rodeos, después de todo ellos eran su familia y amigos y aún cuando recordarlo y relatarlo sin olvidar ningún detalle le causaba mucho pesar:

la torturaron frente a mi para obligarme a ceder- contestó Draco

¿pero Malfoy que clase de tortura le hicieron, mira las heridas que tiene?- dijo Harry mostrando el costado y algo de la espalda- son profundas-

agradezco a Dios, conociéndolos hubieran sido capaces de poner sal en sus heridas, no mostrarían ninguna piedad al matarla- contestó Draco

aún así parece muy grave y no tenemos los medios para curarla, si se queda aquí mucho tiempo morirá- dijo Hermione

lo que nos debe preocupar ahora mas que nada es quién de ustedes será el próximo-dijo Draco observando el sobresalto de los tres chicos- apenas han comenzado y no olviden que cobrará venganza por ustedes tres

tenemos que pensar el algo-dijo Ron- un plan de escape o nos matarán a todos

bien, con Ginny es este estado será mas difícil- contestó Draco

podemos atacarlo cuando nos llame- dijo Ron

no funcionará, habrá mortífagos por todas partes- dijo Harry

hay que pensar en algo- dijo Ron

Draco pensaba en varias posibilidades pero no tenían oportunidad contra tantos mortífagos, aún así continuaba pensando en un plan de escape. Pasaron mucho tiempo pensando la forma de cómo escapar, era casi imposible de decir cuantos días llevaban ahí, pues perdían la noción del tiempo al no haber ventanas a su alrededor, dedicaban su tiempo pensando y cuidando a Ginny, los alimentaban miserablemente y dormían muy poco, para ellos solo pasaba el tiempo que era indispensable para salvar la vida, nunca supieron el tiempo que permanecieron ahí encerrados, pues cada minuto era vital.

Entre ellos formulaban muchas ideas y pensamientos; sin embargo no sabían como podrían hacerlo, su desventaja eran los mortífagos, a ellos no les molestaba eliminarlos al primer mal paso que dieran, de cualquier manera eran demasiados ¿qué oportunidad tenían en contra de los brujos mas temidos y buscados del mundo mágico? Lo que supone también que son maestros del engaño y trampas, para los mortífagos no sería difícil ponerles una trampa o en el peor de los casos adivinar su plan para escapar.

Draco también consideraba otro punto muy importante y esperaba que por lo menos alguien de los otros tres se diera cuenta ¿habría Harry logrado dominar la oclumancia? No sabía si Voldemort leía la mente de Potter a cada momento, tal vez si planeaban su escape frente a Harry sería muy peligroso, eso debían tomar en cuenta como un punto muy importante para poder escapar exitosamente. Al fin el trío dorado se cansó de discutir y se encontraba pensante:

Granger ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó a la castaña quien lo miró confundida y lo siguió al extremo de la habitación

dime ¿qué pasa?-

hay algo que me tiene inquieto ¿Potter ya domina la oclumancia?-

¿pero como sabes de...

eso no importa, dime si ha logrado controlar su mente-

pues lo ha practicado pero no lo ha dominado completamente aún-

eso representa un problema-

¿por qué habría de ser...- se detuvo a mitad de su oración al analizar lo que el rubio acababa de decir- ¿tu crees que pueda ser?

si, presiento que Voldemort ha estado leyendo la mente de Potter mientras hemos estado aquí y si creamos nuestro plan frente a él podría ser muy riesgoso si aún no ha dominado la oclumancia-

odio decir esto, pero tienes razón-

gracias por el cumplido-

entonces propones que nosotros lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta-

en resumen, si-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Fin del Chap.**

Hola chicas, ok, me tardé un poco...mátenme por eso XD pero bueno, el punto es que ya volví para seguirlas molestando y dejarles el siguiente capítulo, perdón si esta un poco corto pero fue lo que mi inspiración divina me dio yu además si me adelanto un poco los demás capítulos se van a la basura y además lo dejamos un poco interesante.

REVIEWS:

Lady Laura Malfoy.- está bien que sea un poquito cruel, pero ¿me ves como alguien que quiere dañar a Ginny? Ok yo ya se la respuesta pero me abstengo, por lo pronto lo del estado de Ginny está en duda y no pienso decirlo en un ratito jeje, pero no le demos todo el crédito al necio de Harry, tal vez no todo sea como siempre esta vez ejem, bueno, hablé de mas. Pero te dejo como sorpresita lo demás, en cuanto a como salgan, el estado de Ginny el cerebro atrofiado de Harry, ejem, bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando tu valioso review. Nos leemos.

Marisa.- antes que nada gracias por tus halagos , me agradó saber que el capítulo cumplió tus expectativas y que disfrutaste de él, al igual que espero que este también lo haya hecho, pero bueno, hay algunas cositas que las dejaremos sorpresa y otras que bueno, ya te estarás haciendo una idea desde ahora, aunque me parece que la mayoría se sabrán con exactitud mas adelante, pero bueno, procuraré no tardar y traer el siguiente capítulo lo mas rápido posible. Si me dejan claro. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Cuidate.

Kmymalfoy.- al fin ya acabé los problemas del colegio, por que ya lo acabé, ah, al fin pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho al igual que los demás y que siga siendo de tu agrado y me alegró mucho saber que has seguido desde siempre esta historia, aunque perdona mi mala memoria, pero no recuerdo si ya me habías dejado algún review antes, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta y no sabes como te lo agradezco, que la historia te guste y que me dejes tu opinión y ya sabes que te agradezco, cuidate .

Pilika-LastHope.- (autora sonrojada) muchas gracias por tus halagos, de verdad me levantan el ánimo, espero que al igual que las además, este capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión, siempre me dices mucho aunque escribas poco, pero eso te lo agradezco demasiado,. Muchas gracias, cuidate y nos leemos.

Rosy.- gracias como siempre por leer, pues ya viste que al podbre de Draquito lo torturó, de la salud de Ginny aún no se sabe nada y tampoco de que es lo que planea hacer con los otros tres, que se les ocurra un buen plan de escpr que presiento que esta vez no involucrará mucho a Harry puesto que el idiota aún no domina bien la oclumancia, pero verás mas cosas en el siguiente capítulo que espero no me tarde en actualizar, cuidate y nos leemos.

Leodyn.- fiu! Me has dejado sin palabras, la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien se leyera todo de corrido y 24 capítulos, ya me dio calor (autora sonrojada y contenta) aprecio mucho que hagan eso, tal vez por que yo no me aviento a hacer esas cosas, bueno, si lo hago pero tardo años y años, de todos modos me dio mucho gusto que lo hicieras y que te gustara mas que nada, muchas garcias. Por cierto, gracias por tu comprensión con mis exámenes, los cuales pasé con excelentes notas, muchas gracias y espero tu review eh!.

Shania Malfoy.- amigocha del alma, no te preocupes Draquito está muy bien, pero Ginny... lastima... fue bueno, pero no es necesario recurrir a la violencia, las marquitas se quitan con medicina y un zape, pero eso es todo, mejor cuido lo que hago o alguien además de ti puede venir a mutilarme , que horror, pero bueno, me dio gusto que la leyeras pero mas gusto me dio que la leyeras dos veces jajajajajajaja, y en cuanto a lo da hacer la historia juntas, tu solo avísame y con musho gusto lo hacemos ok? Bueno, espero que me sigas dejando reviews y que esto te guste, nos leemos.

Lassen sie lhren verstan und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	26. El Escape

Perdón por mi tardanza pero se me presentaron muchos problemitas y además mi computadora se infectó de un virus y han tardado en repararla, paro bueno ya volví y espero que las amenazas de muerte no sean muchas, pero bueno, no se las hago larga y les dejo la historia.

Capítulo #26 "El escape" 

Llevaban unos cuantos días encerrados, la condición de Ginny no mejoraba, tenía continua fiebre de altas temperaturas. A juzgar por su aspecto tenía un fuerte dolor, la sangre de las heridas coagulada y no tenían nada con qué curarla, no había despertado desde que la hirieron, su condición era muy grave, incluso temían por ella, lo que mas los apuraba a elaborar un plan de escape. Harry y Ron pensaban que con enfrentarse a Voldemort podían debilitarlo y aprovechar ese momento para irse, "tontos" pensaba Draco, el señor oscuro estaba débil, si, pero sus mortífagos eran fuertes y nada ingenuos, después de todo 4 jóvenes no podrían enfrentarse a todos los mortífagos juntos, no tenían oportunidad "La fama se le ha subido a la cabeza" reía en sus adentros el Slytherin.

-lo hacen ver tan fácil...- dijo Draco

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo Harry

-creeme, es absolutamente imposible lo que traman, aún los 4 juntos peleando con todas nuestras fuerzas nunca podríamos con todos los mortífagos que son mas de 100- dijo Draco

Hermione se acercó para unirse a la conversación:

-¿cómo está Ginny?- preguntó Ron algo desanimado

-su condición no mejora, pero debo decir que es muy fuerte para seguir resistiendo tanto tiempo- contestó la joven- pero aún así me preocupa

-únete al grupo- respondió Draco con un tono sarcástico mezclado con tristeza

Unas pocas horas después captaron mucho movimiento y ruido afuera y a todos los mortífagos que iban de un lado a otro, comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta para tratar de ver que era lo que sucedía, Harry se acercó mas a la puerta y escuchó con atención:

-Bien mis seguidores ¿qué noticias me tienen?- dijo Voldemort

-mi señor- se escuchó decir a un mortífago-será mejor que busquemos otro escondite, los inútiles de la Orden del Fénix comienzan a sospechar de éstos lugares y aunque éste está bien oculto es muy peligroso que nos quedemos-

-muy bien, no iremos lo mas pronto posible- dijo Voldemort

-señor- intervino otro mortífago- que piensa hacer con los rehenes, es peligroso cargar con ellos, además que nos harían mas lentos-

-bueno, no es necesario que los llevemos, déjenlos donde están, morirán en unos días sin comida ni agua- dijo Voldemort- ahora a trabajar-

-¿qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-se van y nos van a dejar aquí-

-¿cómo que se van?- preguntó Ron

-van a huir, los de la Orden están cerca de aquí-

-y piensan dejarnos- dijo Draco

-es una oportunidad perfecta- dijo Harry- esperaremos a que se vayan

Esperaron un par de horas a que los mortífagos se prepararan, por el ruido supusieron que todos debían estar ahí, un rato después escucharon a Voldemort dando indicaciones para la huída y no levantar sospechas, pasar desapercibidos y huir de ahí, poco a poco salieron todos los mortífagos hasta que todo el lugar quedó en silencio total, supieron entonces que era momento de actuar.

-bien ya se fueron, ahora ¿cómo saldremos?- dijo Ron

-por obvias razones no abrieron la puerta, así que tenemos que tirarla- dijo Harry

-¿y como lo haremos?-replicó Ron

-muy fácil-dijo Draco que estaba revisando a Ginny- si nos ayudamos con uno de éstos muebles podremos tiralo- dijo Draco señalando los sillones que había en la sala

-buena idea- dijo Harry

Inmediatamente los tres chicos tomaron uno de los sillones mas grandes y comenzaron a golpear la puerta con fuerza, sin embargo ésta no cedía, parecía estar bien protegida.

-es imposible- dijo Ron agotado

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Hermione

-tenemos que seguir intentando, no nos queda otra salida- dijo Draco

Continuaron golpeando la puerta con mas fuerza y parecía que lograban dañarla poco, pero aún faltaba mas fuerza y golpes, continuaron intentando lo largo de casi una hora hasta que finalmente tras un golpe en el que pusieron mucha fuerza, lograron tirar la.

-¡que bien!- felicitó Hermione- ahora salgamos de aquí

Draco se acercó a Ginny y la cargó en su espalda, con cuidado salieron de la habitación y fueron al pasillo. El lugar estaba vacío, no había señas de Voldemort ni de los mortífagos, caminaron hasta la sala donde estaba la escalera y ahí encontraron sus varitas, las tomaron y salieron por la puerta trapilla, al salir descubrieron que antes estaban bajo tierra en una enorme montaña cubierta de nieve y junto a esta habían otras montañas igualmente cubiertas de nieve y hasta el momento sin señas de vida humana:

-ahora ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron- ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos

-creo haber visto una fotografía de estos lugares en un libro- dijo Hermione

-y que propones que hagamos- dijo Ron

-vamos a bajar a ver si encontramos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar, además moriremos congelados si nos quedamos aquí- dijo Hermione

Bajaron con cuidado de la montaña y atravesaron un bosque un poco extenso que lo rodeaba, tardaron alrededor de una hora en cruzarlo y al final encontraron un pequeño pueblo con casitas, tiendas y mucha gente por ahí, era un pueblo muggle sin duda.

-Laponia- dijo Hermione

-¿qué?- dijo Ron

-estamos en Laponia- volvió a repetir

-¿y dónde queda eso?- contestó un confuso Ron

-al norte de Finlandia-

-bien, será mejor que volvamos a Londres- dijo Harry

-vamos- les dijo Draco a los tres y e nuevo entraron al bosque

Se adentraron un poco para que nadie los viera en aquel pueblo.

-ahora que sabemos dónde estamos podemos hacer un traslador y regresar a Londres- dijo Draco

Hermione sacó su varita, caminó unos metros y escogió un árbol, inmediatamente levantó la varita y lo apuntó:

-¡portus!- dijo Hermione apuntando al árbol- listo, podemos irnos

Entre todos tocaron el árbol y el bosque se fue perdiendo convirtiéndose en un remolino que los succionaba y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Poco a poco se incorporaron, se encontraron nuevamente en el jardín de los Weasley, se pusieron de pie, y se encaminaron de regreso hacia la casa:

-¡Mamá!- gritó Ron y un instante después Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Snape y Albus Dumbledore salieron de la casa

-¡Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco! ¡GINNY!- Molly se detuvo en el último nombre al ver a su hija inconsciente en la espalda de Draco

-chicos vamos dentro, Remus revisa a la señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore

Todos entraron en la casa, Draco bajó a Ginny y Molly, Arthur y Remus se acercaron a revisarla inmediatamente:

-¿podrían explicarme qué le sucedió a la señorita Weasley?-preguntó Dumbledore

-la hirieron y está muy mal, lleva días sin despertar- dijo Hermione

-profesor- dijo Lupin- debemos llevarla a San Mungo, no son heridas que yo pueda curar

-bien chicos será mejor que vayamos a San Mungo para atender a la señorita Weasley y que ustedes descansen y se recuperen- dijo Dumbledore- ahí me contarán que fue lo que sucedió

Usando polvos flu pudieron llegar rápidamente a San Mungo en dónde inmediatamente fueron atendidos, los 4 chicos fueron acomodados en una habitación para que descansaran, comieron y bebieron, Ginny fue llevada de emergencia para curar sus heridas.

-De acuerdo, pueden contármelo- dijo Dumbledore estando solos en la habitación que estaba bien cerrada y protegida para evitar que alguien escuchara la conversación

Los jóvenes comenzaron a contarle al director todo lo que habían vivido en aquel tiempo que estuvieron capturadosy lo que habían escuchado de Voldemort y sus mortífagos acerca de sus planes:

-estuvimos atareados buscándolos chicos y efectivamente, la zona de Laponia era una de nuestras siguientes zonas de búsqueda-

-profesor ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos desaparecidos?- preguntó la castaña

-2 semanas y media señorita Granger-

-¿y ya saben algo de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry

-aún no Harry pero lo importante es que están bien y no se preocupen que estamos buscándolos- dijo Dumbledore- pero por ahora recupérense

En esos momentos un par de enfermeras entraron en la habitación con Ginny en una camilla flotante, la cual acomodaron en una de las camas:

-¿cómo esta la señorita Weasley?- preguntó Dumbledore

-se pondrá bien, tenía heridas profundas en la espalda, 2 costillas rotas y marcas características de la maldición Cruciatus en todo el cuerpo, si hubieran esperado un día mas para traerla no hubiéramos podido hacer nada- respondió una enfermera

-muy bien gracias, bueno chicos los dejaré para que descansen- dijo y salió de la sala

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, lo siento de nuevo por mi tardanza, pero mi querida computadora no me ayudó y entonces tuve que esperar hasta que la repararan, lo que me causó molestias por que ni siquiera no pude entrar a leer nada, ni husmear en Internet como usualmente hago, pero bueno, espero que les hay gustado y ya saben que espero su review.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Por el momento me veré en la penosa situación de no poder contestar sus reviews como yo quisiera ya que nos ha impuesto una nueva regla que nos prohíbe a las escritoras a contestar los reviews en las historias, nosotras por supuesto estamos dando nuestras quejas hacia ellos, ya que muchas estamos concientes de que a través de ellos hemos hecho buenas amigas ya demás intercambiemos ideas y claro, resolver dudas de los lectores, pero mientras tanto nos será imposible contestar si queremos continuar leyendo.

Otra nota que debo dar es que el final de esta historia ya está muy cercano, puesto que solo le quedan dos capítulos más y diré adiós, espero que les haya gustado y que por lo menos me sea posible llegar a los 200 reviews.

Le doy las gracias a sus reviews de cualquier modo:

Lady Laura Malfoy

Kmymalfoy

Pilika-LastHope

Leodyn

Marisa

NaRaG MaLfOy-BlAcK´

lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	27. solo recuerda dos palabras

Otra vez estoy aquí de nuevo para dejar el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que he disfrutado bastante haciéndolo, espero que les haya gustado y que les guste también este capítulo y me sea posible llegar a mas de 200 reviews.

_Capítulo #27 "solo recuerda 2 palabras"_

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentía pesada y demasiado débil y no recordaba absolutamente nada después de que la golpearon, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar mas limpio y acogedor, con colores blancos por todas partes, escuchaba voces lejanas pero no las reconocía, intentó incorporarse pero el dolor le recordó su existencia y ahogó un grito:

-¡Ginny!- escucho que la llamaban y volteo la vista

En diferentes camas enfrente de ella estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Draco

-con dolor pero...¿en donde estamos?- preguntó observando el lugar

-en San Mungo- volvió a responder Draco

-¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-escapamos de los mortífagos- dijo Hermione

Ginny los miro confundida y sorprendida ¿cómo fue posible que escaparan 5 jóvenes contra tantos mortífagos?

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Harry

-que Draco y yo estábamos en una habitación separada por un vidrio-

Los 4 chicos procedieron a contarle todo a Ginny desde el día en que la hirieron y ella escuchaba atenta a la explicación sin interrumpir en ningún momento aún asombrada:

-Así que estábamos en Laponia-

-si-

-pues por la descripción que me dan supongo que estábamos en la parte mas alta y deshabitada, la mas cercana al Polo Norte-

-pues si-

Continuaron platicando y contando miles de situaciones y pensamientos el resto del día hasta que llego la noche y cayeron rendidos.

A la mañana siguiente salieron de San Mungo y se dirigieron a la Madriguera a pasar el resto o lo que les quedaba de las vacaciones con algo de tranquilidad:

-¡Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione!- saludaron los gemelos cuando entraron en la casa, se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron ignorando al rubio.

-Ginny,. Que gusto que estés bien-dijo Fred mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-AAAYYY, Fred- dijo Ginny apartando a su hermano

-¿qué hice?-

-cuidado Fred, que tu hermana aun esta recuperándose de unas heridas- dijo seriamente Molly- vamos Ginny que tengo que curarte-

-De acuerdo-

Molly y Ginny subieron por la escalera hacia las habitaciones de la planta alta:

-¿curarla?-preguntó Fred-¿no la curaron en San Mungo?

- lo hicieron, pero Ginny fue victima de maldiciones cruciatus y tiene que curar las marcas con una poción- dijo Ron y Draco bajó la mirada algo culpable

-bueno chicos vamos a preparar el almuerzo- dijo Arthur

Prepararon un buen almuerzo en la mesa del jardín y todos los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Draco se sentaron a disfrutar de el, bromearon, platicaron y al final entraron en la casa caído el atardecer para continuar la conversación mas calientes y con una humeante taza de té, pero Ginny no se movió de su lugar, iba a quedarse en el jardín, Draco comprendió que Ginny quería hablarle en privado y él también se quedó:

-Draco ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?-

-¿cuál día?-

-el último en el que estuve conciente-

Draco bajó la cabeza y suspiró

-Voldemort quiere que yo sea uno de sus seguidores, mi familia siempre le ha seguido y él espera que yo me convierta en uno de sus sirvientes, siempre tuvieron el deseo de que yo le supliera un día para continuar con sus planes, yo siempre me he distanciado de todas aquellas obligaciones que me atan siendo un futuro mortífago, pero quieren ahora que me retracte de mis pensamientos, y te lastimó para convencerme-

-¿y cediste? Decidiste unírteles para evitar que me mataran-

-por supuesto que no, creías que además de lo que te hicieron iba a...

-¿por qué?-lo cortó Ginny

-¿eh?¿por qué, que?-

-¿por qué lloraste?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿por qué llorabas mientras me golpeaban?- dijo mirándolo fijamente y Draco se quedó callado observándola- Antes de quedar inconsciente vi una lágrima resbalando por tu mejilla-

Entonces recordó ese día, un detalle que había olvidado hasta ese momento era que una lágrima se escapó de su control mientras observaba como Ginny era lastimada:

-estaba preocupado-

Draco se acercó a ella:

-Ginny, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sé que no hemos tenido la mas ideal de las relaciones y de las diferencias que tuvimos al principio, pero si sé que si algo malo te pasara me volvería loco y que te quiero mucho- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Ginny se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios y después lo abrazó fuertemente:

-gracias-

-Ginny, solo quiero que nunca pase por tu cabeza que me arriesgaría a perderte, yo no deseo ser un mortífago y no lo seré nunca, pero es necesario que tomemos las debidas precauciones, estoy seguro que me volverán a buscar y no quiero involucrarte de nuevo, por eso creo que debemos distanciarnos -

-¿pero por que?-

-si descubren que seguimos juntos volverán a buscarnos a los dos, entiende que no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelvan a lastimarte-

-pero Draco, si te encuentran te matarán-

-entonces solo me reiré de mi mismo por estúpido-

-por favor no digas eso- dijo aferrándose a su pecho- yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase, tampoco quiero arriesgar nada y menos tu vida Draco, hay otras soluciones para arreglar estos problemas, la Orden del Fénix está buscando a los mortífagos y los acabarán-

-Ginny, no quiero involucrar a mas gente, ésta es mi forma de luchar y espero que entiendas- la observaba llorar con el rostro bajo, seguido de leves hipares- lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte conocido antes-

-Por favor no te despidas, ¿qué es lo que piensas que voy a hacer si algo malo te llegase a pasar? ¿cómo crees que podré respirar cada día sabiendo todo lo que arriesgas a diario junto a ellos? ¿estar con la desesperación de estar incomunicados y no poder apoyarte cuando me necesites? Yo también te necesito Draco-

-cuando te sientas así solo piensa dos palabras: te amo- volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente y la pelirroja continuaba llorando

Entraron de nuevo a la casa, Ginny escuchaba a su familia riendo y conversando, pero sus voces eran unos inaudibles susurros, ante la intrigante mirada de todos por su repentino cambio de humor, se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación con el pretexto de estar adolorida y cansada y se arrojó a la cama para llorar en silencio, estaba segura de que un gran castigo aguardaba a Draco cuando se uniera de nuevo a los mortífagos, pero el terror de que descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones era bastante fuerte, temía despertar un día y descubrir la foto de Draco en el profeta con la leyenda "asesinado en manos de los mortífagos" veía constantemente los artículos y rumores en su mente y le atormentaban a cada momento "el mas joven de los Malfoy ha sido asesinado por sus mismos aliados al ser culpado de traición al señor oscuro, quien dio la orden directa de eliminarlo", era una absoluta locura lo que el rubio iba a hacer pero sabía que no podía detenerlo, también estaba conciente de que Draco tenía mucha razón en cuanto a ocultar su relación durante un tiempo y lo iba hacer con tal de proteger la seguridad del chico, escuchó a su familia subir a sus habitaciones y su madre fue a revisarla y darle las buenas noches tras untarle de nuevo el medicamento, apagó sus luces y trató de dormir como los demás.

Draco durmió apenas unas horas, era mejor que partiera de inmediato para seguridad de Ginny y su familia, prefería irse así, quería evitar las despedidas y que trataran de detenerle, era inútil que permaneciera con ellos. Sabía de ante mano que no lograba convencer a muchos y que no había logrado confianza entre la gente de la orden y aurores, él debía hacer su lucha y esa era la única forma que él conocía, era bastante riesgoso, pero sabía perfectamente que atacar por dentro les daría mucha ventaja, preparó sus pertenencias en su baúl y desapareció en la niebla de la madrugada.

**Fin del chap.**

Espero que les haya gustado y que sean benevolentes conmigo, espero que me dejen su opinión de esta historia que ha cumplido un año y que me trae muchos recuerdos, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus opiniones y espero verlos de nuevo con otra historia.

Bueno, ya que no puedo contestar los reviews lo dejaré así, espero que las chicas que me hicieron preguntas les queden aclaradas con este parrafito. Los chicos no tenían sus varitas, se supone que los mortífagos se las quitaron antes de encerrarlos, pero cuando escaparon las encontraron y fue así que pudieron hacer el transportador. En cuanto a la regla de los reviews, me enteré por un mail que me envió una amiga escritora en el que esperamos reunir muchas firmas para dar nuestros votos de desacuerdo, para las que estén interesadas en dejar su firma déjenme su correo y yo se los mandaré, espero que nos ayuden y lo pasen a sus conocidos de fanfiction.

Por ahora eso es todo espero verlos en la siguiente actualización.

Muchas gracias a:

Marisa

Niv Riddle

Pilika-LastHope

Rosy

Ximena

leodyn

lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	28. The Sacrament

Hola chicas, regresando para darle final a esta historia, aunque me causa mucho pesar, pues esta fue mi primera historia. La primera que se me ocurrió de TODAS las historias que se me han ocurrido, incluso antes de conocer esta página. La primera que publiqué en fanfiction.

Me trae muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pues aquí también conocí a muchas amigas, irreparables e inigualables amigas que aprecio demasiado, ellas mismas sabrán a quienes me refiero.

De acuerdo, no vine a dejarles un sermón, ni estoy autorizada para impartir misas, sino para dejarles el último capítulo de mi inspiración y para darles una nota muy importante.

NOTA: debido al lamentable término de esta historia, he decidido dejarlo con los originales 28 capítulos que obtuve la primera vez, es decir, la vez que lo escribí en la computadora; sin embargo, como algo especial para mi y para todas mis queridas lectoras, he decidido, hacer este capítulo mas largo que los anteriores. El mas largo de toda la historia, como mi recuerdo y regalo, el mas largo... y el último.

Capítulo # 28 "The Sacrament"

Sólo quedaban dos semanas para el regreso a Howarts, ya habían pasado varios días desde que Draco había partido de casa de los Weasley, no sabían nada de él ni su paradero. Dumbledore había salido junto con otros miembros de la orden para buscarle pero volvieron sin resultados, lo que ponía a todos muy nerviosos. Ginny no dejaba de pensar en su bienestar, no había podido estar tranquila ni un momento, sabiendo lo que de antemano le esperaba en cuanto llegase, pero no soportaba que se estuviera arriesgando tanto al mezclarse entre los mortífagos.

Ginny sabía más que nadie que los mortífagos no son: ni misericordiosos, ni mucho menos ingenuos, sería extraño que mas de 100 personas de aquel bando no se percatara de una traición, no tanto por una pésima actuación, lo cual es lo menos probable, sino por que entre esa clase de gente también existen los desconfiados y digamos que después de semejante numerito en el escondite días atrás, no había dejado convencidos a muchos de ellos, quienes replicarían de inmediato.

Las cosas que hace el amor con nosotros, capaces de vivir y capaces de morir con tal de conseguir la felicidad mutua. Han existido miles de historias de amor: unas dramáticas con el acostumbrado final feliz, otras trágicas que nos dejan el nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos, entonces me pregunto ¿es destino de todos ser felices, sabemos que tenemos el derecho de conseguir nuestra felicidad, pero es la desgracia de muchos, pues las mismas circunstancias nos pueden llevar a renunciar a aquella persona especial para siempre, sólo con un simple motivo: conseguir la felicidad de los demás. Entonces esto es que debemos sufrir por los demás, sacrificar lo que siempre quisimos con tal de ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que no devolverá la dicha, pero que si otorgará el dolor.

Esto pensaba Ginny profundamente, todo los separaba hasta el momento, su felicidad no traía sonrisas precisamente para muchas personas, dolor para muchos y la completa soledad para ella, tal vez su mente le hizo un cruel truco, tal vez no era su destino ser felices, pero sabía que lo amaba. Lo amaba con locura. Sabía que eso sentía, le había quedado claro hacía tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos y ambos aprendieron a amarse y comprenderse maravillosamente, aunque... si su destino era separarse así, incluso morir de crueles maneras en manos de los mortífagos ¿por qué se habrían conocido? ¿únicamente para mostrarle fríamente lo que nunca sería suyo?.

Por suerte para ella, sus heridas físicas habían sanado casi por completo, su familia se recuperaba del atentado contra su unidad y sus sonrisas volvían a ellos, Ginny se preguntaba como podían estar tan contentos cuando ella estaba deshecha por dentro, pero las intenciones de su familia eran hacerle olvidar todo aquel tormento y, aunque Ginny lo sabía, no dejaba de pensar en el rubio y era un pensamiento que no le dejaba en paz por más que intentase de evadirlo, y tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la realidad de verle llegar con los brazos de la victoria en alto, o simplemente verle partir en el mar de oscuridad, y esperaba que eso quedara claro para todos.

Su familia, por otro lado, comprendía perfectamente como se sentía en esos duros momentos, pero hacían lo posible por obtener una sonrisa de la pelirroja. Los señores Weasley estaban infinitamente agradecidos de que el chico Malfoy amara tanto a su hija, y de una manera muy sincera, como para arriesgar su propia vida, con tal de asegurar la de ella, y siempre le estarían agradecidos por ello. Todos los Weasley, incluso Harry y Hermione hacían todo lo posible por que Ginny se recuperara, era muy penoso para todos no verle, pues se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto y muchas veces llorando, casi no comía y no hablaba con nadie.

Todos los días revisaba el Profeta con detenimiento y respiraba aliviada al no encontrar ninguna nota referente a algún asesinato que involucrara a Draco, pero quedaba preocupada por él, un castigo para él era seguro, más aún tras haber retado a Voldemort y eso también le dolía, quien sabe que clase de dolor le estuvieran imponiendo, se figuraba esa imagen muchas veces, verlo en el suelo, lleno de heridas, con un dolor tremendo, rogando por que pronto terminara….. esa era una imagen insoportable.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias a un transportador, fue capaz de llegar hasta aquél tétrico lugar. Caminaba entre aquellas tumbas, pisando cadáveres podridos y huesos viejos, entre aquellas tenebrosas lápidas con nombres borrosos, tan oscuro y lleno de criaturas escondidas entre la leve niebla, con paso firme y guardando la calma, se dirigió hacia aquella casa en ruinas, abrió la vieja puerta y tras ella se encontró con un gran número de encapuchados que le vieron intensamente antes de comenzar a murmurar.

-¡déjenme verlo!- vociferó una voz ronca y tenebrosa, inmediatamente todos abrieron paso dejando ver a la máxima figura sentada al fondo…. Lord Voldemort.

-¡ah joven Malfoy! Le vemos otra vez- habló el hombre de ojos rojos y profundos, de pronto, uno de los encapuchados lo tomó por atrás del cuello y lo arrojó a los pies de Voldemort, inmediatamente se incorporó aparentando la completa serenidad.

-mi señor….- comenzó- le ofrezco mis disculpas

-¡te has atrevido a revelarte contra tu amo y señor, al que tu familia ha jurado lealtad! ¡te uniste a los miembros de la orden y casi pones en peligro a tu señor! ¿y crees que sólo con disculparte podrás solucionarlo?-

-sé que mi comportamiento ha sido terrible y estoy realmente arrepentido mi señor, le pido que acepte a su humilde siervo de nuevo, juro recuperar su confianza y lealtad- Voldemort meditó mientras los demás mortífagos hacían votos de descontento.

-es realmente una pena que hayas arriesgado de esa manera la buena reputación de tu familia Draco, pero una traición de este calibre debe ser pagada, y eso lo sabes bien-

-si señor- inclino la cabeza.

Un mortífago lo llevo a una choza en la parte trasera de la casa y, después de entrar lo arrojó al piso para después quitarse la capucha de la túnica y quedar frente a frente con su propio padre.

-Draco, Draco que bajo has caído-

-padre yo…

-¡silencio! Ya me has humillado lo suficiente, mi señor ahora duda de mi lealtad por la ineptitud de mi hijo, has echado abajo todo el trabajo que le ha costado a la familia llegar hasta donde estamos. Tantos años de gloria y leal servicio hacia el señor oscuro los has arruinado, estoy muy decepcionado, mi señor tenía muchas esperanzas en ti-

-lo sé padre-

-sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías arrepentido, pero eso no repara el daño que has causado y debes pagarlo- vociferó sacando la varita apuntando hacia abajo, pronto, unas enormes plantas comenzaron a salir de entre la madera podrida y sujetaron su cuerpo, clavando así las filosas espinas que comenzaron a salir de aquellas ramas, que cada vez se ajustaban más enterrando las espinas gradualmente.

Permanecía atado a aquella pared, sujeto por aquellas ramas que clavaban las espinas cada vez, era orden del señor oscuro (y también intervención de su propio padre) que permaneciera de aquella forma durante un prolongado tiempo, de modo que pagara su traición con dicho castigo, y estar seguros que así aprendería la lección entes de revelarse en contra de su amo.

Debía permanecer en aquel lugar y de aquella forma, derramando sangre por las heridas causadas por las espinas, debía permanecer así, sin dejar de derramar gotas de sangre. Pequeñas criaturas oscuras se habían acercado al lugar, para alimentarse del charco de sangre debajo de él, y otras simplemente se mantenían junto a las heridas, bebiendo de aquella sangre fresca.

Llevaba ya dos días en aquel estado, cuando la figura de su padre apareció de nuevo en el portal de la caída puerta y lo liberó de las ramas.

-Mi señor quiere verte- habló duramente hacia su hijo indicándole que saliera

Atravesaron de nueva cuenta el tenebroso trecho trasero de la gran casa y entró de nuevo en ella, encontrándose con las miles de figuras que aún le miraban desconfiados y acercándose a la mayor figura.

-bien joven Malfoy, espero que eso le haya servido como una advertencia antes de volver a cometer alguna estupidez semejante-

-si mi señor-

-sin embargo- habló pausadamente y con el adecuado tono para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharle- aún no puedes portar la marca tenebrosa, deberás mostrar tu lealtad hacia tu señor y compañeros ganándotela de una forma-

-¿cuál es esa manera señor?-

-deberás eliminar a la más pequeña de la familia de los Weasley, Virginia Weasley- su respiración se detuvo y su sobresalto fue grande aunque perfectamente disimulado

-disculpe mi atrevimiento señor pero ¿Por qué está tan interesado en matarla?-

-¿acaso estás tratando de protegerla? ¿o cuestionando mis ordenes?-

-no mi señor, no era mi intención ofenderle-

-bien Draco, te explicaré la razón hasta que hayas cumplido tu deber, pero te advierto que serás observado, ten cuidado con lo que hagas, ya que si te equivocas todos los ahí presentes morirán…. Y tú con ellos-

-si señor- asintió saliendo de la gran casa y con dirección a la madriguera

-señor- intervino colagusano- él es un traidor ¿cree que fue bueno confiarle esa misión?

-¡yo doy las ordenes aquí colagusano!- vociferó molesto mientras el hombre daba exageradas reverencias arrepentido- además, ya sabe lo que puede ocurrir si falla en su misión-

Draco se apareció en la madriguera en la mañana, esperando tras los árboles la oportunidad para atacar, hasta que vio a Ginny salir de la casa y sentarse en el césped, vaciló para salir, hasta que pudo ver entre los árboles a un par de mortífagos amenazantes en entrar en acción, les hizo una seña para que no intervinieran y salió sigiloso de entre los árboles.

Ginny se sintió observada, hasta que al girar su vista, pudo ver al rubio saliendo de entre los árboles, y se puso de pie dispuesta a correr hacia él, cuando éste le apuntó repentinamente con la varita.

-ahora ha llegado tu hora Weasley- habló fríamente y Ginny le miraba sin comprender

-Draco ¿Qué te pasa?-

-hoy vas a morir-

-¿Qué? Pero…. ¡Draco que te pasa! ¡que intentas hacer!-

-quitarte del mapa-

-¡que pasa contigo!-

-nos estorbas así que debes desaparecer de una vez-

-EXPELLIARMUS- intervino un tercero desarmando al rubio, Harry se acercó rápidamente hasta Ginny para defenderla y Draco se lanzó a recuperar su varita apuntando hacia los dos, Harry corrió hacia él y lo derrumbó, comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que Draco terminó sobre él aprisionándolo pero aún forcejeando.

-escúchame Potter- susurró para no ser escuchado- tienes que avisarle a Dumbledore que Voldemort atacará y que su prioridad ahora es eliminarlos a Ginny y a ti-

-¡maldito mortífago!- gritó Harry forcejeando y comprendiendo el objetivo del rubio-¿Qué planean?- susurró

-atacarlos en unos días mientras estén desprevenidos, pero no quiero que nada le pase a Ginny, su primer paso es quitarlos del mapa, atacarán en tres días en Hogwarts- finalmente se separaron e iban a comenzar a atacar con las varitas, hasta que un grupo de gente salió de la casa, todos los Weasley y junto con Hermione, quienes estaban dispuestos a atacar.

Draco corrió entre los árboles y con una seña indicó la retirada, eran demasiados magos para enfrentarlos él solo, volvieron a utilizar el transportador y regresaron a la guarida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny cayó arrodillada en el césped y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, aquel chico no era el que ella conocía y el brillo de odio era perceptible en sus ojos "Draco…¿Qué te han hecho?" comenzó a llorar fuertemente y descargando su decepción, su familia se acercó a ella y Hermione le abrazó para consolarla.

-¡no puedo creer que haya hecho esto! ¡vino a matarme! ¿es que en verdad se ha unido a los mortífagos?-

-no todo es lo que parece Ginny- explicó Harry

-¿Qué más puede ser Harry? ¡no trates de encubrirlo, lo que ha hecho es imperdonable!-

-Ginny, escúchame, vino para darnos un mensaje, pero parecía muy preocupado, si no me equivoco lo mantienen observado-

-¿de que estás hablando Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley

-me dio un mensaje importante mientras peleábamos: Voldemort atacará Hogwarts en tres días y ahora quiere eliminarnos a Ginny y a mí-

-debemos avisar a Dumbledore de inmediato-dijo Molly

El grupo fue directamente hacia Hogwarts con ayuda de polvos flu y avisaron al director de inmediato sobre los planes de Voldemort.

-comprendo- asintió el viejo profesor

-aunque yo tengo mis dudas- habló Ron- no sé si debamos confiar en Malfoy, después de todo regresó a aquel grupo-

-sabe señor Weasley-habló el director- el señor Malfoy puede tener sus motivos para actuar de esa forma, cada uno ha sido criado diferente y tienen diferentes costumbres y maneras de pensar, tal vez esta sea la mejor forma que conoce para ayudar y llevar a Voldemort hacia su destrucción, por ahora no hay otra opción mas que confiar en su palabra, de la cual no he dudado en ningún momento- habló tranquilamente el director, con todo su acostumbrado aire de sabiduría

-profesor…..hay algo que no comprendo- habló por primera vez Hermione- ¿Por qué Voldemort está tan interesado en eliminar a Ginny? ¿fue sólo por que mantuviera una relación con Malfoy?-

Dumbledore observó a cada uno de los presentes, quienes se mostraron interesados en la pregunta que la castaña acababa de formular, repitiéndose a si mismos esa misma duda, tras una pausa comenzó a hablar:

-voy a revelarles un secreto aún desconocido por los mismos Arthur y Molly- comenzó mientras que todos estaban atentos a la explicación- ¿Por qué Voldemort utilizó a Ginny en su primer año?- los presentes se miraban unos a otros tratando de buscar una respuesta, la cual parecía indescifrable- les contaré: Voldemort se las arregló para que su diario terminara entre las cosas de ella para comenzar a manipularla y enviar un mensaje específicamente a los miembros de la orden sobre su regreso, su plan era utilizar la energía de Ginny para regresar, por que la energía de Ginny es cálida, dulce y muy poderosa, incluso podría llegar a ser temible para algunos-

-¿mi energía?- repitió la pelirroja sin comprender

-así es, ya que tú, Ginny, eres la reencarnación de la bruja Artemisa, una antigua bruja poderosa que siempre combatió contra fuerzas oscuras y además creó gran parte de los hechizos curativos. Voldemort aprovechó la oportunidad para usar esa energía para no sólo regresar, sino también aumentar su poder, pero al ver todos sus planes fracasados decidió que sería conveniente eliminarle, pues Ginny y Harry podrían ser los causantes de su destrucción-

La familia se quedó sin palabras y miraban hacia distintas direcciones, aún pensando en las palabras del profesor.

-quizás esa sea la razón por la que desea atacar lo más pronto posible- dijo Harry- su temor de que ese poder despierte en Ginny le llevó a tomar esa decisión tan apresurada-

-es posible- declaró el profesor- por eso es importante que nos preparemos para ese día y que también le señorita Weasley esté segura, pues regresarán a atacarla, por eso sugiero que permanezcan en Hogwarts-

-bien- dijo Arthur Weasley- reuniré a los demás miembros de la orden y que avisen a los aurores cuanto antes- salió de la oficina del director, con rumbo a alguna habitación para comunicarse por la chimenea

-y sé que puedo confiaren ti Harry- concluyó del director observando al oijiverde

- si profesor, la ED ha prosperado muy bien, todos podremos ayudarle en ese día-

-perfecto-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apareció de nuevo en el cementerio junto con los demás mortífagos que le acompañaban y entraron de nuevo a la casa en dónde los demás esperaban expectantes el resultado de su misión.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Voldemort

-lo siento mi señor, pero los inútiles de la Orden estaban ahí y no pude terminar-

-¡ese era tu problema! ¡debiste hacerlo rápidamente!-

-mis disculpas mi señor, juro que la próxima vez no fallaré-

-¡no habrá otra igual! ¡dejaste ir una oportunidad perfecta para acabarla!-

-descuide señor, el día en que ataquemos me encargaré de eliminarla completamente, mientras usted se encarga de Dumbledore y Potter, puede confiar en mi-

Voldemort le observó durante unos minutos, sinceramente tener esos ojos rojos sobre él le causaba repugnancia, pero incluso en sus pensamientos debía ser cuidadoso, pues una de las mejores habilidades de Voldemort era leer las mentes.

-muy bien Draco, te daré la oportunidad de que limpies tu reputación, pero si no matas a Virginia en cuanto la veas, yo lo haré por ti, y de paso a ti también-

-si, señor-

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, los mortífagos se reunieron completamente en aquella casa y estaban listos para atacar la escuela de magia en cualquier momento, utilizarían la aparición para llegar más rápido y comenzar el ataque rápidamente.

Aparecieron dentro del bosque prohibido, esperaron a la señal de Voldemort para comenzar a atacar, pero al llegar a los terrenos de la escuela se encontraron con la sorpresa de un gran ejército de magos en posición de lucha, miembros de la orden, aurores y algunos estudiantes de 16 y 17 años esperándoles. Al frente estaba el mismo Dumbledore, quedando frete a frente con Voldemort.

-¡al fin ha llegado el día en que veré el grandioso Albus Dumbledore caer!- vociferó Voldemort y los mortífagos rieron

-no es bueno confiarse Tom, podrías llevarte una decepción- habló Dumbledore tranquilamente

-¡ataquen!- ordenó la sombría figura

Los ataques se mezclaron, ambos bandos comenzaron a luchar unos contra otros, se escuchaban gritos, los golpes, los hechizos….Draco comenzó a buscar entre los magos a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba peleando junto a sus hermanos, quienes la protegían. Se acercó a ellos y fingió tratar de atacarla.

Del otro lado, la guerra se daba entre dos personas: Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban luchando fuertemente mientras los otros magos luchaban a su alrededor.

Aquella era una imagen terrible para cualquier espectador, incluso para aquellos que participaban en ella, cuerpos sin vida caer, maldiciones, gritos….. una infinidad de casos que lo hacían ver interminable. Después de un par de horas de lucha, en la que muchos estaban muertos, algunos heridos y otros cansados, al fin el final se acercaba.

-bien Dumbledore, al fin estamos en el momento decisivo, podré regresar con todo mi poder después de acabarte de una vez-

-has guardado mucho rencor Tom, pero dudo que puedas lograr tu objetivo-

-¡silencio! ¡yo soy el mago más poderoso y el más temido en todo el mundo mágico! Pero será el día de hoy en el que probaré a todos el grado de mi poder y la fuerza que estoy por adoptar- los presentes le observaban al hablar, pues parecía ser que el golpe final estaba por darse

-habemos muchas personas aquí que no permitiremos tal cosa-

-¿y cuantas veces dijeron detenerme, pero corrieron aterrados al final?-

-esta vez nadie correrá, pues como ves habemos muchas personas aquí que estamos peleando por acabar con tu reinado de muerte y terror, todos aquellos que creemos en un propósito y causa-

-no me hagas reír- comenzó a reír- ¡hoy se darán cuenta de quien soy!- subió su varita apuntando en dirección en Ginny- todo se termina hoy

-señor….- habló Draco

-Draco, fallaste de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo pasaré por alto, sigues siendo un traidor hacia tu señor y sabes bien cual es tu castigo-

-por favor señor………

-¡silencio! ¡esto pasará por tu incompetencia! –hizo una pausa- o tal vez sea mejor dejarte con vida para que te arrepientas el resto de tus días de aquello que logró tu estupidez y descuido. Adiós Virginia… o debería decir Artemisa- Ginny dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada

-EXPELLIARIMUS- lanzó Draco en dirección a Voldemort

-¡Estúpido!- gritó- ¡crees que con eso me vencerás! ¡se necesita más que un ordinario y simple hechizo para derrotarme! ¡prepárense para el golpe final! AVADA KEDABRA- lanzó hacia Ginny y sus hermanos le empujaron para evitar el impacto

-¡Ginny vete de aquí!- gritó Hermione

-¡no pueden hacer nada contra mi poder!-

-¡ni contra nosotros!- gritó Harry lanzándose hacia él cayendo al suelo con Voldemort, mientras ambos forcejeaban, en un momento, Harry se lanzó hacia su varita y dejó a Voldemort sin arma alguna

-aquí se termina todo Tom- habló Dumbledore

-FINITE MORTE- gritó Harry y al fin, aquel oscuro ser se perdió entre sus propios gritos, entre el aire matinal que se llevó lo que quedase de él en una brisa fría y todos quedaron en silencio

-¡malditos asesinos!- gritó un mortífago, que al quitarse su máscara, fue posible ver al mismo Lucius Malfoy- podrán haber terminado son el señor oscuro, pero aún quedamos sus fieles sirvientes que haremos lo imposible por regresarlo, yo terminaré su misión- apuntó a Ginny

-AVADA KEDABRA-

-RICTUSEMPRA-contraatacó Ginny, ambos hechizos se encontraron chocando en una explosión que parecía eléctrica y Lucius Malfoy salió disparado contra un árbol perdiendo el conocimiento.

Ginny cayó sentada en el piso mientras los magos presentes apuntaban amenazantes a los mortífagos que quedaban presentes. Draco corrió hacia ella.

-Ginny ¿estás bien?-

-¿cómo pudiste?- comenzó a hipar-¿cómo te atreviste a buscarme para matarme?-

-me tenían observado, tuve que simular, lo siento Ginny-

-pero regresaste con ellos- comenzó a llorar-¡eres un tonto!- comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡no sabes cuanto me preocupaste! ¡casi me matas de un susto cuando te ví hace tres días!- Draco la abrazó mientras ella comenzaba a llorar fuertemente

-perdóname Ginny, pero era necesario que lo hiciera así, pero ya todo terminó- la acercó más hacia sí

-estaba muerta de miedo- susurró

-lo sé, siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto-

-gracias- contestó antes de perder el conocimiento

Finalmente, los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkabán y recibieron el beso de los dementores, el mundo mágico respiró aliviado tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort y la vida continuó normal para todos, incluso dentro de Hogwarts, pues dentro de él, las clases continuaron con su sutil normalidad.

Era claro que en aquel año, el último año en el que el trío dorado caminaría por aquellos pasillos, todos los estudiantes inundaban siempre de halagos a Harry al pasar en los pasillos, pues había recibido innumerables reconocimientos tras la derrota del señor oscuro y la liberación de aquel tiempo de oscuridad, además de las primeras planas en el Profeta durante días. Para el resto de los estudiantes la vida de aquel año fue completamente normal.

Pero este tampoco fue el caso de Draco Malfoy, pues aunque el no recibía reconocimientos y halagos, el caso de su padre la había traído problemas, tanto personales como dentro de su casa, pues se encontraba completamente decepcionado y de cierta manera algo deprimido; su madre no había tomado bien el arresto de su padre y cuando recibió el beso perdió el control durante varios días, hasta que comenzó a recuperarse gradualmente, pero esto no le afectó tan duramente como era de suponerse, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a ser independiente y fu gracias a ello que salió adelante sin complicaciones.

Para Virginia Weasley no cambió mucho su vida, pese haberse enterado de su pasado, de su vida pasada, eso no la había afectado y mucho menos cambiado su vida. Continuó su relación con el rubio y le apoyó muchísimo mientras atravesaba los problemas que le ocasionó la pérdida de su padre y también a su madre, a quien apoyó en cuanto la conoció y la visitaba periódicamente junto con el rubio en sus días libres y ayudaba a recuperarse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya había pasado un año tras la derrota del señor oscuro, Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya se había graduado de Hogwars, mientras que Ginny cursaba su séptimo año en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio, mientras que Harry y Ron se preparaban como aurores en una academia prestigiada que se encontraba en Londres. Ron y Hermione finalmente se encontraban comprometidos después de muchas peleas y tiempo de convivencia y tenían la boda planeada para cuando Ron terminara de prepararse, para lo cual faltaban apenas unos 10 meses, a Harry aún no se le conocían novias, pero parecía que había buenos partidos dentro del ambiente en el que ahora se encontraban.

Sobre Draco me preguntarán, bueno, tras la pérdida de su padre, él había quedado como el heredero inmediato de la fortuna Malfoy, el patrimonio que sus padres habían forjado y que poseían hacía generaciones pasadas, pero eso no evitó que al salir de Hogwarts, iniciara su propia empresa, una gran compañía la cual gozaba de muchos ingresos y de la cual se mostraba muy orgulloso.

Todo esto rondaba en la mente de la pelirroja, quien viajaba en esos momentos en el tren del colegio de regreso a casa tras haber terminado sus estudios, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro después de recordar a su "familia". Pronto el tren paró su marcha y reconoció de inmediato la estación, tomó sus cosas y bajó de él, mientras caminaba entre la gente, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a sus parientes esperándola: divisó a sus padres, los gemelos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes aguardaban con una sonrisa.

-Ginny hija, felicitaciones- la abrazó su madre

-bienvenida Ginny- saludó su padre

-hola hermanita- fue la respuesta de Ron

-que tal pequeña- saludaron los gemelos

-que bueno verte Ginny- habló Harry

-que alegría tenerte aquí Ginny- fue el saludo de Hermione mientras le abrazaba

Todos fueron de regreso a La Madriguera, en donde la familia había preparado una gran cena para celebrar el regreso de la menor de la familia, en donde los demás miembros de la familia les aguardaban.

No hace falta decir que tuvieron una hermosa velada, una cena maravillosa, hecha por Molly Weasley por supuesto, lleno de comentarios y risas, cada uno platicando anécdotas, la mayoría sobre la escuela. Pero lo que más hacía pensar a la pelirroja era sobre cierto rubio que deseaba ver, y el que pensaba que vería en su casa, pero ni una nota… eso le extrañaba, pues a pesar de haberse convertido en un hombre de negocios, siguieron su relación y de vez en cuando la buscaba sus días libres en la escuela o pasaban juntos las fiestas cuando ella volvía a casa para esas fechas.

Tras la hermosa velada con todos sus seres queridos, todos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, pues comenzarían muchas actividades al día siguiente, todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Ginny entró a su habitación se encontró con el ave negra de Draco, con una nota en su pata, corrió a ella y la retiró para comenzar a leerlo inmediatamente:

¡Felicitaciones pequeña! Al fin has terminado la escuela, perdóname por no haber podido ir a recibirte como sólo tú te lo mereces, pero se me complicaron muchas cosas en el trabajo que me fue imposible posponer y me fue imposible asistir, pero quiero estar contigo para que podamos ponernos al corriente de muchas cosas que tenemos que platicarnos, te invito a cenar mañana en la noche, paso por ti a las 8:00 pm.

Te quiere: D.M.

Después de leer la carta, tomo pluma, tintero y pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

Tú joven cual rayo de sol

Iluminas mi día

Que oscuro transcurría

Tus ojos profundos, fríos cual trozo de hielo

Y a la vez deseosos de amor y ternura,

sentimientos que ocultan, estremecen mis tristes pupilas

Tu piel fina y blanca cual nieve

Me brinda tu calor en tus abrazos de apoyo

Tu estremecedora voz

Capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo Dios

Tus solitarias lágrimas cargadas de dolor

saben dulces estando junto a ti

Al ser yo quien disipa tu pena

Tu cálida sonrisa

Envidia de los mismos ángeles

Hábilmente ablanda mi corazón

En momentos de ira y dolor.

Te veré mañana

Tuya: _Ginny._

Dobló la nota cuidadosamente y la ató a l pata del ave del rubio, quien inmediatamente emprendió vuelo en el manto nocturno para entregarla a l remitente y la vio perderse en aquella oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente salió con su familia a hacer muchas compras y ver otras cosas que su madre pidió para la casa. Más tarde, Ginny salió en compañía de Harry, Ron y Hermione hacia San Mungo, pues la pelirroja deseaba tomar los cursos de medimaga, pues lo consideraba como una posible profesión y también pidió un empleo en una empresa de artículos de Quidditch, para comenzar a ganar algo de dinero, así que asistió a una entrevista para el trabajo, pero tendría que esperar un para de días para que le dieran una respuesta.

Al atardecer regresó con el trío a casa y comenzó a prepararse para su cita de la noche con Draco, quien llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

I hear you breathe so far from me

I feel your touch so close and real

And I know

My church is not of silver and gold,

It´s glory lies beyond judgement of souls

The commandments are of consolation oh

-¡Draco querido!- saludó Molly Weasley- pasa por favor

-muchas gracias señora- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y entrando a la casa

-¿cuántas veces tendré que pedirte que me llames Molly?-

-lo siento Molly-

-está bien querido, no te preocupes ¿has venido a ver a Ginny?-

-si, la llevaré a cenar, si no hay ningún inconveniente-

-por supuesto que no querido, vayan con calma-

-¡Draco!- se escuchó desde las escaleras de la casa, Draco observó a la chica que estaba ahí, la muchacha de piel blanca vestía un precioso vestido negro a la altura de la rodilla con una caída simple y sencilla, de tirantes, adornando su cuello y orejas con un conjunto plateado con piedras, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, usaba unas sandalias negras de tacón y un suave aqullaje.

-hola preciosa- saludó después de un rápido beso en los labios- te ves hermosa-

-gracias, ¿A dónde me llevarás?-

-es sorpresa-

-bueno chicos, vayan con cuidado- habló Molly

-está bien mamá, nos veremos después-

-diviértanse-

you know our scared dream won´t fail

the sanctuary tender and so frail

the sacrament of love

the sacrament of warmth is true

the sacrament is you

Draco condujo cerca de 20 minutos antes de llegar a un precioso lugar con una magnífica iluminación que le pareció acogedora, atravesaron las puertas de cristal y fueron guiados al interior del restaurante que estaba iluminado con una tenue luz y al fondo pudo divisar, a través de las paredes de cristal, un hermoso lago en el que blancos cisnes nadaban tranquilamente y en medio del lago, una magnífica fuente, que formaba figuras con varios chorros de agua, para deleita de los clientes del restaurante.

Fueron acomodados en una zona exclusiva y después de haberse sentado fueron inmediatamente atendidos por un mesero y Draco pidió una botella del mejor vino tinto. Comenzaron con unos leves bocadillos mientras esperaban sus platillos y mientras, conversaban:

I hear you weep so far from me

I taste your tears like you´re next to me

And I know

That our prayers are not enough to give

Oh the ancient runes so deep and so dear

The revelation is our patron fear

-¿y como se encuentra tu madre?- comenzó Ginny

-no le ha sido fácil superarlo, lo sabes, pero se recupera poco a poco-

-me preocupó un poco la última vez que le visité-

-me ha preguntado por ti, parece que mientras estaba contigo se sentía más animada-

-pero no te he preguntado ¿cómo te encuentras tú?-

-yo ahora debo ser el sostén de mi familia y no es fácil, ahora la reputación de la familia Malfoy cae sobre mí-

-¿te has sentido presionado o deprimido?- preguntó colocando su mano sobre la de él

-no exactamente-

-¿te sientes solo?-

-ahora no- la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente- sabes que para mí nada de esto ha sido fácil, si bien yo no apoyaba a mi padre y al señor oscuro, para mi no tiene mucha importancia-

-¿piensas eso de tu padre?-

-mi padre era un hombre prepotente y orgulloso, nunca me prestó la atención que necesitaba, nunca tuvo tiempo de ser padre y era demasiado excéntrico, su deseo sobre mí era que me convirtiera en un leal servidor y el sucesor del señor oscuro-

-entiendo-

-ha sido difícil sostener el buen nombre de la familia y cuidar de mi madre, pero lo está superando bien-

-eso me alegra, sé que quizás no era la mejor persona pero parece que tu madre lo amaba-

-le apreciaba mucho, se conocían desde la escuela y aunque fue un matrimonio arreglado siempre vivieron tranquilos-

-no te preocupes, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda-

-muchas gracias preciosa- beso su mano

you know our sacred dream won´t fail

the sanctuary tender and so frail

the sacrament of love

the sacrament of warmth is true

the sacrament is you

Tomaron su cena con tranquilidad, una maravilla de platillos con las más creativas decoraciones y exquisitas combinaciones, desde las ensaladas, hasta las sopas y los magníficos cortes de carne. Tras la cena tomaron un té caliente y después de una hora de conversación, Draco le invitó a caminar por la orilla del lago, mientras le mostraba los inmensos árboles que se mostraban al fondo y una divina luna que les brindaba una tierna luz para que pudieran admirar aquel paisaje y la majestosa fuente que aún tenía a Ginny maravillada. Draco la invitó a sentarse en una banca:

The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you

-ahora cuéntame ¿que tal tu ultimo año en la escuela?-

-bueno, debo confesar que fue duro dejarla, pero pasé muy buenos momentos, aunque no fue o mismo sin ustedes rondando los pasillos, Ron y sus amigos siempre metidos en problemas…-

-y nuestras peleas por cosas tontas- rió Draco

-eso también lo extrañé, aunque no dudo que lo sigan practicando-

-sabes, las peleas entre Ron y Hermione eran más comunes, y si me permites decirlo, más divertidas-

-si, seguro que no se aburrieron-

-será más divertido estando casados-

-se matarán mutuamente- Ginny comenzó a reír y Draco la siguió

you know our sacred dream won´t fail

the sanctuary tender and so frail

the sacrament of love

the sacrament of warmth is true

the sacrament is you

-por cierto, me enteré de que ganaste un premio- habló Drao emcocionado

-si, me lo dio Dumbledore por mi excelencia en transformaciones, mis notas fueron excelentes-

-eso me da gusto, yo recibí uno por pociones-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- respondió sarcástica

-espera, no creerás…

-exacto- le cortó Ginny

-no fue por ser el "predilecto" de Snape, en verdad soy bueno en pociones-

-de haber sabido antes le hubiera pedido a Snape que fuera mi padrino-

-no seas tan dramática, además no es mi padrno-

-cierto, más bien parecía tu padre- rió Ginny

-muy graciosa- declaró simulando la ofensa para después comenzar a reír y Ginny le siguió

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó la pelirroja después de ver al rubio observarle detenidamente

-hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-¿sobre que?- preguntó interesada, en un momento, Draco sacó de su saco una rosa blanca que le entregó a Ginny. La rosa, al contacto con Ginny comenzó a abrirse y dejó al descubierto un precioso anillo con un brillante adornándola, Ginny inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Draco en un abrazo, mientras comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago

-¿eso fue un si?- preguntó el rubio curioso

-si- alcanzó a decir la chica en medio de su asombro y continuaba sintiendo el nerviosismo en su cuerpo y ese leve temblor mientras el rubio colocaba el anillo en su dedo y después compartir un tierno beso.

you Know our sacred dream won´t fail

the sanctuary tender and so frail

the sacrament of love

the sacrament of warmth is true

the sacrament is you

FIN.

Bueno chicas, lamento muchísimo la laaaaaarga espera, de verdad que inteté actualizar pero se me cruzaron muchísimas cosas que me lo impidieron hasta ahora y ya sabesn también que la escuela no ayuda mucho tampoco, pero bueno, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo en esta historia, de verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo, y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Bueno, solo dejar como notas especiales, que la canción del final se llama "The Sacrament" y es del grupo de metal HIM, la verdad es un grupo muy bueno y altamente recomendado. Por otra pate, el poema que le escribió Ginny a Draco fue de mi pura invención, no como el que Draco escribió primero en los primeros capítulos de la historia, ese poema lo escribió un personaje que admiro mucho Charles Boudelaire, también recomiendo mucho su trabajo.

Por último, les deseo una feliz navidad y un maravilloso año nuevo!

Y Finalmente así me despido.

Reviews.

Pilika-LastHope.- muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejarme tus hermosos reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho cada palabra que me dejan, espero que el final te haya gustado y que no olvides dejarme tu opinión, por que aunque sea el último capítulo, también cuenta, muchas gracias y nos veremos.

Rosy.- ahí tienes el esperado final, me disculpo de nuevo por la espera tan larga pero ahí está mi regalo por su paciencia y por su tiempo y comprensión, muchas gracias a ti también por tu apoyo y espero que la historia te haya gustado y, ya sabes, que espero el review con ansias así que no me dejen esperando. muchas gracias.

Hally 777.- wow, desde Venezuela. Me has subido el ánimo el día de hoy y te agradezco muco tus lindos comentarios y bueno, aquí esta el esperado final de la historia que espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes otro review con tus comentarios, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por leer esta locura.

Tomoyosita.- gracias por tu review, espero que el final te haya gustado y que me dejes otro review, aunque no sean muchas palabras pero que me digan que les ha parecido toda mi bola de locuras, espero ver tu review y también que te haya gustado, gracias.

DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, APRECIO MUCHO SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y TODA SU AYUDA Y PACIENCIA, ESPERO QUE PUEDA VERLAS DE NUEVO EN OTRA HISTORIA QUE PIENSO PUBLICAR PRÓXIMAMAMENTE, PERO HASTA ENTONCES, NOS VEMOS!

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


End file.
